Juste un an
by est-ce-elle-th
Summary: Avoir une vie bien rangée. Un corps parfait. Des notes géniales. Des rivales jalouses de nous. Faire tomber tous les mecs au premier coup d'œil. C'est pour les autres fics. Ici, on est dans la vraie vie. La vie de Chloé. Chap 40/40 du tome 1.
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : n'Stelle (c'est comme telle que je suis "connue" sur skyblog.

Genre de Fic : Tokio Hotel, Romance.

Je vous présente mon premier bébé. Ma première fic sur Tokio Hotel, en tous les cas. Je poste déjà sur ce site sous un autre pseudo - peut-être vous le révèlerais-je un jour, qui sais ... Vous penserez sans doute que l'histoire est passe partout, sans interet, qu'un tel scénario a peut de chances de se produire dans la vraie vie, je vous répondrai simplement que d'une part c'est une fiction, et que les premiers chapitres d'une fic sont rarement révélateurs de sa totalité. Ensuite, ces premiers chapitres datent de presque 6 mois, et je crois pouvoir dire avec assurance que mon écriture a évolué depuis ce temps ...

Je ne m'adresserai pas beaucoup à vous par le biais des chapitres, mais laisserai un petit message de temps en temps. J'essaie dans la mesure du raisonnable de répondre aux reviews, pour peu que ce soit des critiques (aussi bien positives que négatives) constructives.

Que dire de plus ?

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Intro 

J'ai toujours été du genre à tomber amoureuse rapidement. Du mec qui me tient la porte ou qui ramasse mon stylo tombé sous sa table à la bibliothèque. J'étais prête à tout pour me faire accepter de mon mec du moment, j'acceptais tout de lui, parce que j'étais amoureuse, et parce que être amoureuse c'est accepter tout de l'autre.

Avec le temps, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Toute seule. Non, pas grâce à mes amies, qui bien que formidables, ne réussissaient jamais qu'à me faire baisser la tête. Je sais que c'est salaud de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. J'avais besoin de me rendre compte.

Je disais que j'étais prête à tout accepter. Sauf une chose en fait : qu'on me trompe. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec Milo …

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rien qu'un cul.

« - Mais enfin Chloé, ouvre les yeux ! Il s'en fout de toi ce mec ! Il se moque de toi derrière ton dos, te pose des lapins, profite du fric de tes parents ! » Hurla Pakerette à son amie.

Pakerette, de son vraie nom Elana, petite et mince, plus proche de la fée que de la jeune fille fan de rock qu'elle était réellement, tentait de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir les yeux de son amie. Cette dernière avait baissé les yeux une fois de plus.

Poussant un soupir agacé, Elana attrapa son sac par la bandoulière et d'un geste vif, le lança sur épaule. Toute de noir vêtu, elle était brune et menue. D'un physique attrayant, elle mettait ses atouts en valeur, d'autant plus que ses formes étaient développées pour sa frêle stature.

« - De toute façon, il n'y a que Morgane que tu écoutes ! Je me demande à quoi je sers dans cette bande des fois ! » Rala-t-elle.

Chloé leva les yeux vers son amie, une lueur d'étonnement dansant sur son visage.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça . . . » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Attends, tu te fiches de moi ? Milo ne t'aime pas ! Il ne t'aime pas ! Tu n'es qu'un cul pour lui ! Un cul ! » Hurla une fois de plus Elana, rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière.

« - Elana, dis une fois encore une chose comme ça et je t'éclate ta gueule. » Lança calmement une voix derrière la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Morgane. Cette dernière la toisait calmement, mais Chloé pouvait voir ses phalanges blanchir sur les bretelles de son sac.

« - Morgane, tu sais que c'est la vérité ! Il se moque d'elle, et elle va en souffrir un jour ou l'autre ! » Se justifia Elana avec une moue désespérée.

« - Et ce jour là, nous serons la pour la soutenir ! » Répliqua Morgane.

Chloé, la tête toujours baissée, se redressa subitement. Ses longs cheveux auburn volèrent autour d'elle, capturant la lumière crue de ce mois d'Octobre. Elle sauta du cube sur lequel elle était juchée, et lissa machinalement un pli invisible sur son pantalon noir.

« - Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! Merci d'être là les filles. Laissez moi juste le temps de m'habituer au fait que le seul mec qui se soit intéressé à moi depuis toujours est en fait un salaud finit. On se retrouve dans le bus d'accord ? »

Et elle se dirigea vers les bâtiments du vieux lycée, laissant ses deux

meilleures amies derrière elle. Elle savait que leurs regards la suivraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait passé la porte de verre fumé de l'établissement, mais elle se força à adopter un pas égal.

Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Comment dire à ses amis qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir que son petit ami la trompait ? Et avec Camille, celle que ses amies et elle-même avaient pris l'habitude de surnommer « La Poissonnière ». Blonde, gros nichons, mini jupe qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, bottes de cuirs dignes des plus grandes actrices de porno, elle était la Katsumi du lycée. Et de l'ensemble de la petite ville de Magdeburg.

Chloé était l'opposée de Camille. Ses cheveux auburn semblaient capter la lumière, et c'était sa fierté. Son corps, elle le haïssait. Petite, ses formes la complexaient. Pas qu'elle soit grosse, loin de là. Mais dans un lycée ou toutes les filles ou presque étaient adeptes du je-mange-pas-parce-que-c'est-à-la-mode-d'être-filiforme, difficile de ne pas se sentir différente avec des hanches plus larges que la moyenne, des cuisses différentes des habituelles baguettes qu'arboraient les autres filles, et une poitrine entièrement naturelle et de paire le reste de sa physionomie. Et puis sa timidité n'arrangeait rien. Au contraire. Malheureusement pour elle, ses amies s'étaient retrouvées dans des classes différentes de la sienne, étudiant pour l'une les sciences, et pour l'autre l'économie et les sciences sociales.

Elle, pauvre littéraire, passait sa journée à étudier principalement des auteurs morts depuis belle lurette. Mais ses études la passionnaient, même si les gens de sa classe l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose.

En arrivant devant sa classe de latin, elle entendit la voix portante de Camille, qui semblait frôler l'hystérie :

« - Ils disent qu'ils vont prendre une année sabbatique ! Recommencer leurs études ! Et vous ne devinerez jamais dans quel lycée ils ont choisi d'aller, les filles ! »

« - De qui parles-tu ? » Demanda Chloé, habituée aux potins que colportait la Poissonnière depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, pauvre cloche ! Enfin … je suis charitable alors je vais te le dire, bien que je doute que tu connaisses même leur nom : Tokio Hotel va venir passer un an, peut-être plus, dans ce lycée. » Lâcha Camille avec une sourire de victoire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 2. Oui, j'avais demandé 20 reviews, mais comme on me l'a judicieusement fait remarquer, ce n'est pas réellement utile. Cependant, j'attends vos avis ... avec impatience. Bonne lecture.

_n'Stelle_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Rock un jour, rock toujours._

Chloé n'avait jamais pu vivre sans musique. Sans rock. Green Day, My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds to Mars, Fall out Boy, Linkin Park ... Et depuis peu, Tokio Hotel.

Sceptique au début, elle avait finit par abdiquer, grâce à Morgane, qui avait fait le serment de la rendre folle des quatre Allemands ! Depuis, elle ne pouvait se coucher le soir sans écouter « Reden » ou « Rette Miche ».

Cependant, elle n'était pas une groupie, comme l'étaient les filles de sa classe, et plus particulièrement . . . touché ! Camille !

Apprendre que le groupe avait choisi de faire une année sabbatique ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela : comment des adolescents pouvaient-ils supporter de vivre à mille à l'heure ?

Installée depuis moins de deux ans à Magdeburg, elle n'avait jamais connu ni les jumeaux, ni Georg ni Gustav. Pas plus que les autres de son lycée d'ailleurs : les Tokio Hotel avaient arrêté leur études très tôt, et si chacun ici se ventait d'être de la même ville qu'eux, aucun ne les connaissaient, puisqu'ils passé leurs années d'école à Hambourg.

Chloé haussa les épaules face à la mine provocante de Camille, et entra dans la classe, se dirigeant directement au fond. Elle posa son sac à bandoulière sur la table, et admira quelques instant les mots que Morgane avait eu la gentillesse de coudre sur le tissu noir, pour le lui offrir ensuite. « It's bette to be hated for that you are than to be loved for that you're not ». Magnifique phrase de Kurt Cobain, leader regretté du merveilleux groupe culte de rock, celui sans qui le rock tel qu'il était en 2007 ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il était. Et cette phrase correspondait tellement à Chloé ; avec elle, pas de demi-mesure : soit les gens l'aimaient, soit ils la détestaient. Mais peu lui importait. Quand ses écouteurs étaient fixés sur ses oreilles, et que les premières notes de guitare retentissaient, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes, était comme toute puissante, sa démarche se faisait plus assurée.

Ses amies lui disaient souvent qu'elle préférait lire ses pavés de fantasy et écouter les chansons les unes après les autres qu'être avec elles. En fait, seule Elana le lui reprochait. Morgane la comprenait, et partageait même ces instants de pur plaisir à l'écoute des voix puissantes de Jared Leto et autres Billy Joe.

Tout en prenant en note ce que sa prof de latin expliquait d'une voix monotone, elle pensa à Milo. Sans doute un des plus beaux mecs du lycée. Elle avait été étonnée quand il lui avait adressé la parole, la prenant par surprise alors qu'elle farfouillait parmi les yaourts aux fruits du self pour trouver son favoris, celui à la mure, dont elle adorait sucer doucement les morceaux. Encore un rituel qu'elle partageait avec Morgane.

Bref, Milo lui avait donné son propre pot à la mure, et à son regard étonné, il avait répondu qu'il avait remarqué cette habitude qu'elle avait, prenant parfois même le risque de faire tomber des pots de yaourt dans des coupelles de crème.

Après ça, il lui avait réservé un pot de yaourt à la mure tous les midi. Ca avait duré plusieurs semaines, et un jour que Morgane et Elana mangeaient après elle, il l'avait invitée à manger avec lui, qui était seul aussi.

Elle était presque aussitôt tombée amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Enfin pas tout de suite. A force de chercher sa silhouette dans la cour, son sourire, son rire, sa voix, elle avait fini par comprendre. Elle ne savait pas si il serait comme les autres. Juste un bon ami. Elle était déjà tombée amoureuse de tellement d'inconnus de son lycée. Ceux qui lui tenaient la porte, ceux qui ramassaient ses stylos ou cahiers tombés à terre. Et maintenant ceux qui lui donnaient son yaourt préféré.

Perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensée, elle n'entendit pas les pas de la vieille professeur de latin, langue sans doute moins vieille que l'enseignante.

« - Mademoiselle Torvik, mes cours vous paraissent-ils si inintéressants que vous préférez regarder en l'air depuis un quart d'heure ? » Susurra la femme, dévoilant ses dents jaunes à la jeune fille, qui ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

Alors que la Poissonnière gloussait, Chloé regarda discrètement l'horloge fixée au dessus du tableau, derrière la prof. Cette dernière capta le regard en biais de sa proie, et d'un geste victorieux, posa sur le classeur de cette dernière un billet de renvoie de cour.

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous rêvassez pendant mon cours. Bien que vos notes excellentes vous honorent, cela ne vous autorise en aucun cas à vous croire au dessus des autres. Sortez de ma salle, et ne revenez que quand vous souhaiterez réellement suivre mes cours. »

Chloé rangea ses affaires, et sortit de la salle sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades.

Quand elle poussa la porte du bureau des surveillants à qui elle devait remettre le billet de renvoie, elle tomba nez à nez avec Bill Kaulitz, chanteur à la crinière de lion du groupe à la mode du moment...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Tokio Hotel ? Connais pas !

Quand elle poussa la porte du bureau des surveillants à qui elle devait remettre le billet de renvoie, elle tomba nez à nez avec Bill Kaulitz, chanteur à la crinière de lion du groupe à la mode du moment.

« - Bonjour, je m'appel Bill » Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave qui l'étonna.

« - Hum … Salut. » Marmonna-t-elle « Tu peux me laisser passer s'il te plait ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais se décala, lui laissant le passage.

« - Bonjour Chloé ! Que fais-tu ici alors que tout le monde est en cours ? » Demanda Eliot, un surveillant, rockeur dans ses moments de loisir.

« - J'ai été viré de latin. » Répondit nonchalamment la jeune fille.

« - Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Chloé se rendit compte que Bill était toujours présent. Bien sur elle l'avait reconnu, mais étrangement, son cœur n'avait pas bondit dans sa poitrine comme elle s'y serait attendu. De près, il était à la fois moins impressionnant, mais plus intimidant. Sa grande taille, sa minceur, étaient quelque chose d'étrange. Sans réellement le connaître, elle se sentait rassurée, mais d'un autre côté, il dégageait une fragilité qui la touchait. Haussant les épaules mentalement, elle répondit, décidant que l'opinion d'un inconnu incroyablement célèbre n'avait pas d'importance :

« - J'avais la tête ailleurs. Et la vieille Schwartz n'a jamais pu me supporter alors … »

« - Chloé… Je sais que ces cours t'ennuient, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider indéfiniment ! Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose : Tu t'occupes de Bill et de son frère Tom, qui ont choisi Littérature, et qui donc tombent dans la même classe que toi, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et j'oublie cette histoire. Alors ? »

« - J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Grommela-t-elle.

« - Pas vraiment, en effet. Ecoute, bichette, il n'y a que pour toi que je fais ça. Je prends des risques, et si quelqu'un apprenait le nombre d'heures de colles que je t'ai évité, je pourrais dire adieu à mon boulot. Alors ne me déçoit pas d'accord ?! »

« - Excuse-moi, Eli. Je … je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. » S'excusa Chloé avant de se retourner vers Bill, qui apparemment trouvait son sac très intéressant.

« - Bon, ou est ton frère ? Il faut que je vous fasse visiter le lycée. » Poursuivit-elle, serrant son sac contre elle.

Ce sac, elle l'adorait. Il était vieux, élimé, prêt à craquer sous le poids des livres, mais il était tout ce qu'elle aimait. Tous les patchs de groupes de rock collés dessus, les mots au Blanco de ses amies gribouillés par ci par la, les perles cousues sans doute pour former des fleurs biscornues… Et bien sûr sa phrase fétiche, que Morgane avait immortalisée sur le tissu noir. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à l'aimer…

« - Il attend dehors. Il fume. Je déteste quand il fume ! Ca sens mauvais, c'est mauvais pour la santé, et surtout c'est répugnant de laisser des cendres et des mégots partout ! » S'exclama Bill, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« - Euh … On va le rejoindre alors. » Proposa-t-elle.

« - Il fait froid dehors ! Mais tu peux aller le chercher si tu veux. » Déclara Bill en haussant les épaules.

Chloé haussa un sourcil, et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie du bureau.

Il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là !

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le parvis, elle replongea dans ses pensées, et repensa à Milo. Quand il l'avait invitée à sortir officiellement avec lui, au vu et au su de tout le lycée, elle avait été tellement heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite répondu. Ca s'était passé six mois auparavant, en mai. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ces quinze derniers jours. Du jour au lendemain, il avait parut la dédaigner, se désintéressant d'elle. Apothéose de son brusquement changement, il l'avait trompée avec Camille, alors qu'il lui assurait être prêt à l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait. Qu'y pouvait-elle si elle ne se sentait pas prête à passer à la casserole ? Etait-ce de sa faute si les garçons ne s'étaient jamais vraiment intéressée à elle ? Bien sur, si elle avait fait un régime et essayé de se décoincer, tout aurait été bien plus facile ! Pensa-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se prenne en main. Qu'elle dise à Milo sa façon de penser. Elle le lui dirait ce soir. Ou demain …

Elle se re-concentra sur la « mission » que lui avait donné Eliot. Quel mec merveilleux ! Arrivé l'année précédente au lycée, il lui avait aussitôt inspiré confiance, et il était devenu à coup sur un de ses meilleurs amis. En fait son seul ami masculin. Et ça c'était une autre histoire.

« - Euh… Tom Kaulitz ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins rauque.

Le Tom en question leva les yeux vers elle, tirant tranquillement sur la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer. Son regard la cloua sur place. D'un marron glacé, ses pupilles immenses scintillaient d'innombrables reflets dorés, et semblaient fouiller les tréfonds de son âme. Tout à coup, elle comprit comment il avait réussi à mettre autant de filles dans son lit… et se surprit à s'imaginer dans ses bras.

Il se racla la gorge, et elle s'aperçut à son regard amusé qu'elle le dévisageait sans la moindre gène.

« - Ouais c'est moi. T'es qui ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix caverneuse, bien plus grave que celle de son frère jumeaux.

« - Chloé Torvik. On m'a demandé de vous faire visiter le lycée à ton frère et à toi, et de vous aider à vous intégrer en littérature, filière que j'étudie également. » Déclama-t-elle en se redressant, tentant de chasser la gène qui commençait à la submerger.

« - Waouh ! Tu as appris ton discours par cœur ? » Questionna-t-il d'un air encore plus amusé, peut-être même malicieux.

« - Euh … Ecoute ! Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi, d'accord ? On ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Je dois m'occuper de vous, mais je serais ravie de

laisser des groupies s'en occuper ! » Répliqua Chloé froidement.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Bon, c'était vrai il n'avait rien dit de vraiment offensant, mais quand même…

« - Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais je suis tellement habitué à toutes ces groupies qui seraient prêtes à tout pour attirer mon attention et celle de Bill, Gus et Georg que ça fait tout bizarre de t'entendre parler normalement ! »

« - Et bien crois-moi, passer tes journées avec moi va te changer de tes habitudes ! On y va ?! »

Tom ne répondit pas. Il était subjugué par cette sauvageonne sortie de nul part. Pas qu'elle soit son style, non au contraire, mais elle dégageait une sorte de candeur qui le stupéfiait. Elle semblait même ne pas partager la passion que portaient les ados de son âge au groupe Tokio Hotel. Bah … peut lui importait de toute façon ! Dans quelques jours, quand il aurait trouvé ces marques dans ce lycée, il pourrait trouver de nouvelles groupies à mettre dans son lit, et la vie deviendrait peut-être un peu plus intéressante que ces quinze derniers jours ou un rhume tenace l'avait obligé à garder le lit toute la journée.

« - Allons-y. » Approuva le jeune homme en se levant.

Si ses vêtements larges donnaient l'impression de tassement sur lui-même quand il était assis, le voir déplier ses longues jambes pour se mettre debout était quelque chose d'impressionnant. Bien que moins grand que Bill, ses amples Tee-shirt laissaient tout de même deviner un torse légèrement plus musclé que celui de son frère.

« - J'aurai une question à te poser, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Lança-t-il alors

« - Je t'écoute »

« - Voilà, depuis tout à l'heure tu agis avec moi, et j'imagine que tu as fait pareil avec Bill, comme si j'étais n'importe quel étudiant. »

« - C'est ce que tu es. »

« - Je ne dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que jusque là, comme je te l'ai dit, peu de filles ont été capable de m'adresser la parole sans hurler, bafouiller, pleurer ou s'évanouir. Voir les quatre à la fois. Et je sais que tu aimes le rock. Ton sac en est la preuve. Et tu connais forcément le groupe : les lettres T.H. sont inscrites juste sous la grenade du logo de Green Day. Alors ? »

« - Tu as raison. Je connais Tokio Hotel. Mais pour moi, d'un côté il y a le groupe et sa musique géniale, et de l'autre Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav. Quatre individus tout à fait normaux, qui ne méritent ni plus ni moins de considération que tout un chacun ».


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Un pas devant l'autre.

« - Bien, les mecs. Chloé va vous faire visiter l'ensemble de l'établissement, et vous indiquer les lieux à connaître. Juste une chose : si elle vous dis qu'il n'y a que les yaourts à la mure qui valent la peine d'être connus, ne la croyez pas : elle a une obsession pour les yaourts à la mure ! » Dit Eliot très sérieusement aux jumeaux qui lui faisaient place, faisant éclater Tom de rire.

Chloé, elle, ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Ces garçons l'intriguaient : l'un, grand, magnifiquement majestueux, semblait cacher quelque chose derrière ses manies, tandis que l'autre, tout aussi beau, était sans doute autre chose que « One Night Boy » qu'il le laissait croire.

De toute façon, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : dès que les filles de sa classe, et plus particulièrement Camille, sauraient qu'elle, la sauvageonne du lycée, associable de surcroît, avait été choisie pour s'occuper des vedettes qu'ils étaient, elles s'empresseraient de faire courir les pires rumeurs sur son compte, jusqu'à ce que Bill et Tom choisissent de s'éloigner d'elle, préférant la blesser que ternir leur image de dieux vivants.

« - Hey c'est super bon les yaourt à mure ! » S'écria Tom, en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules, et se détourna, invitant implicitement les deux jeunes hommes à la suivre. Elle ne vit pas le sourire déçu de Tom : elle n'était peut-être pas son genre dans l'immédiat, mais il aurait bien aimé s'en faire une amie.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, elle leur fit faire le tour du lycée, racontant des anecdotes pour chaque lieu. Rapidement, Bill et Tom se joignirent à son rire clair, et demandèrent même à connaître chaque histoire sur sa vie et sur ses amies.

Elle leur raconta tout : Morgane et son humour inimitable, Elana et sa façon de la surprotéger, Eliot le pion.

Et bientôt, Tom posa la question fatidique :

« - Tu nous as parlé de tes amis, mais tu n'as pas de petit copain ? »

« - Je … j'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle détourna le regard des yeux trop beau pour être vrai de Tom. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues halées, mais elle ne trouva pas la force des les chasser.

« - Chloé ? Ca ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta Bill en lui prenant le bras.

« - Je … j'en sais trop rien. Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon. On se retrouve demain d'accord ? » Souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Bill, puis sur celle de Tom.

Elle s'éloigna presque en courant, plantant les deux frère, abasourdis du changement soudain de comportement de leur nouvelle amie.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers l'arrêt de bus, elle envoya un sms à Morgane et Elana pour s'excuser de partir sans les attendre. Puis, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle envoya également à Milo un message l'invitant à la rejoindre le soir même dans le square où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver, à mi-chemin entre leurs deux maisons. Au fond d'elle-même, elle songea qu'elle était sur le point de tracer une croix sur sa première et seule histoire d'amour. Et qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'elle avait découvert qu'il couchait avec la personne qu'elle haïssait sans doute le plus au monde ?

Et puis zut ! Ce n'était pas à elle de lui épargner quoi que ce soit ! Qui savait le nombre de fois où il l'avait trompée avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux !

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Le rendez-vous était pour 18h30, heure à laquelle, elle le savait, il serait rentré chez lui.

En pénétrant dans la grande battisse que ses parents avaient fait construire quelques années avant la mort de sa mère, elle fut frappée pour la première fois depuis longtemps par le silence qui régnait dans la vaste demeure.

En voyage d'affaire, son père avait demandé aux voisins de veiller sur elle. Traduire : le prévenir si elle faisait une fête trop alcoolisée ou faisait brûler la maison.

Le bâtiment comportait deux étages plus un grenier dans lequel Chloé avait emménagé l'été précédent. Son père, Mikael Torvik, avait conçu les lignes épurées de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain. Il l'avait d'ailleurs supplié de lui laisser carte blanche pour la décoration. Comme c'était une époque où tout deux avaient besoin de retrouver confiance l'un en l'autre, traumatisés par la mort violente de la mère de Chloé, elle avait accepté. Et n'avait pas été déçue. Bien au contraire.

Entièrement blanches et noires, les pièces étaient la pureté par excellence. Quelques touches de rouges venaient donner vie aux lieux par endroits. Mikael avait fait faire des poster des groupes de Rock préférés de sa fille, et les avait fait mettre sous verre. Ainsi, alors que Billy Joe de Green Day veillait sur elle pendant son sommeil, Sum 41 trônait dans la salle de bain.

Il ne manquait plus que Tokio Hotel, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle se glissait sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

Elle avait été surprise de découvrir à quel point Bill et Tom étaient accessibles. Bill était tellement gentil, et Tom avait un humour dévastateur.

Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en faire des amis… Après tout ils avaient semblé réellement inquiets quand elle avait commencé à pleurer.

Quand elle fut propre, et surtout plus détendue, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, sa grande et épaisse serviette blanche enroulée autour d'elle. Côté vêtements, elle se décida pour l'un de ses larges pantalons noirs, ses converses blanches et un pull gris à col en V. Elle tressa ses cheveux, et en attendant que 18h sonnent, elle commença à préparer ses devoirs pour le lendemain.

Quand sa montre indiqua 18h, elle sortit de la maison, enclencha l'alarme, et

marcha tranquillement vers le square, apaisée par la voix de Jared Leto braillant dans son lecteur mp3.

Quand elle arriva au parc, Milo était déjà là, assis en tailleur sur un banc. Sur leur banc. Celui où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Celui où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

A ces pensées, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi faible ? Elle renifla discrètement, du moins le pensait-elle, car Milo se retourna, et fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes couler sur son visage.

« - Chloé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

A travers ses larmes, elle le trouva beau. Bien que à peine plus grand qu'elle, il dégageait une aura de puissance, sans doute due à sa musculature de basketteur. Et aussitôt, elle s'en voulut. De penser à son physique, et à tout ce qu'elle avait aimé en lui. Et encore une fois, d'être aussi faible.

Elle s'écarta de lui, accentuant son froncement de sourcils.

« - Chloé ? Mais … »

« - Milo … C'est finit. Je ne peux plus supporter ton comportement avec moi. Et … je sais pour Camille et toi. »

« - Je vois. Chloé, tu sais que je t'aime ! Elle … Je ne suis qu'un homme ! Comment voulais-tu que je reste inactif pendant autant de temps ? C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Ca m'a mis de mauvaise humeur ! Chloé, pardonne moi … »

La pitié qu'elle ressentit pour Milo à cet instant étonna Chloé. Il lui semblait tellement moins impressionnant tout à coup ! Tellement … superficiel. Oui, cette assurance qu'il affichait, cette gentillesse, cette voix douce, tout ce qu'il était n'était en fait qu'une disgracieuse couche de vernis sur ce qu'il était en réalité : une pourriture.

« - Tu mens Milo. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à te faire la pouf du lycée ! Si tu avais été un minimum honnête avec moi, si tu m'avais aimée comme tu le prétendais, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et tu le sais très bien ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! »

Avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que ce soit, Chloé tourna les talons et sortit du square, furieuse. Cette fois-ci, elle écouta Animals de Nickel Back.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Vont-ils se souvenir de moi ?

Même si elle était rassurée d'être enfin libre de la pression qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant la vérité sur Milo, Chloé ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit.

Alors qu'elle essayait d'oublier les évènements de la soirée, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Bill et Tom. Et alors qu'elle s'endormait, il lui sembla voir les yeux dorés de Tom veiller sur elle.

Alors que la veille personne ne savait avec certitude que les jumeaux Kaulitz allaient passer l'année dans le lycée de Magdeburg, c'était bien différent aujourd'hui.

Quand Chloé retrouva Morgane et Elana sur le cube où elles avaient l'habitude de s'installer pour observer à loisir les gens, la cour grouillait de monde. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Chloé pour comprendre la raison de cette agitation quand elle vit les dreads de Tom et la coiffure extravagante – mais « tellement craquante » selon Morgane – de Bill.

Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'elle vit Camille et sa bande d'amies essayer de toucher les deux garçons, qui de leur côté essayaient de leur échapper.

Tout à coup, le visage de Tom s'illumina, et alors qu'il la montrait du doigt à Bill, Chloé comprit qu'elle était repérée. Aussitôt, elle se leva, et s'approcha d'eux tant bien que mal. Malheureusement pour elle, Camille avait réussi à atteindre les jumeaux, et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à un Bill désemparé, murmurant des paroles dont Chloé ne voulait même pas connaître le contenu. Quand la poissonnière la vit arriver, elle se retourna, et sans lâcher Bill, cracha :

« - Que fais-tu là toi ? Comme si Billou et Tomi pouvaient être intéressés par tes grosses cuisses ! »

Avant que Chloé ait pu réagir, Bill, que Camille tenait fermement par le bras, se dégagea de l'étreinte violement et se tourna vers elle.

« - Chloé est une personne respectueuse, incroyablement intéressante et intelligente, ce que tu toi tu n'es pas, loin de là !»

Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait. Plus personne ne parlait, attendant impatiemment la réponse de Camille. Qui ne vint pas. Elle fut d'autant plus gênée lorsque Tom renchérit :

« - Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je la trouve infiniment plus attirante que toi ! »

Chloé rougit en entendant cela. Elle se tourna vers Tom qui lui fit un grand sourire, qu'elle jugea d'ailleurs digne d'un ange. Alors que Camille restait immobile, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Tom et Bill s'approchèrent d'elle chacun d'un côté et la prirent par le bras. Alors qu'ils avançaient pour retrouver Morgane et Elana, les gens s'écartèrent autour d'eux, murmurant sur leur passage.

Alors que quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait baissé la tête, rougissant jusqu'aux orteils devant de tels compliments, elle gardait la tête bien haute, malgré les murmures sur sont passage.

« - Tom … Bill … Je … Merci ! »

« - Mais pas de problème ! Je peux voir cette fille ! Elle me fout des boutons ! » Répondit Tom avec une grimace qui fit rire Chloé.

« - Et si tu nous présentais tes amies ? » Poursuivit-il.

« - Alors, Bill, Tom, voici Elana et Morgane, mes meilleures amies. »

Durant les instants précédents la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, Tom et Bill firent connaissance avec Elana et Morgane, tout en restant tout de même plus proches de Chloé.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour aller chacun dans leur salle, Morgane s'approcha de Chloé et lui murmura :

« - J'aime bien Bill, et je peux te dire que Tom ne t'as pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde ! »

Chloé éclata de rire et s'éloigna. Elle ? Plaire à Tom ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'une vingtaine de filles se jettent à ses pieds, alors quel intérêt pouvait-elle bien présenter ?

D'autant, que, comme Camille l'avait si bien fait remarquer, elle était trop grosse pour plaire à qui que ce soit, Milo ne comptant pas dans ces statistiques.

Elle ne cessa de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Morgane qu'en arrivant dans la salle de français. Elle s'installa entre Bill et Tom, à la place qu'ils lui avaient réservée. Elle se sentit touchée par ce geste, certes anodin, mais qu'ils n'avaient en rien été forcés de faire.

La journée passa très vite, et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bus, elle fut rattrapée par Tom qui lui dit :

« - Tu n'as pas été très bavarde aujourd'hui. »

« - Désolée, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« - Ecoute, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, c'est vrai, mais tu peux me faire confiance, ok ? Bill et moi, on prend le même bus que toi, alors tu vas profiter du trajet pour m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse, d'accord ?! »

« - J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix … » Marmotta-elle.

« - Si, bien sûr. Mais … Chloé, il faut que tu me parles ! Je … je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tiens déjà beaucoup à toi … »

La jeune fille ne sut que dire. Il la connaissait depuis à peine deux jours, et tenait déjà tellement à elle ? Ri-di-cu-le ! Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle priait pour que ce soit vrai.

« - J'ai … J'ai rompu avec Milo hier soir. » Murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le bus.

« - Qui est Milo ? » Demanda Tom.

« - C'est un mec du lycée. Il a été le premier – et le seul mec – à s'intéresser à moi. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il me voie, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime… »

« - Mais ? » L'encouragea doucement Tom.

« - Mais c'était un vrai salaud ! Il se moquait de moi, couchait avec d'autres filles à droite et à gauche. »

« - Le salaud ! Laisse-moi deviner … Camille ? »

« - Touché ! Elle m'a toujours détestée ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi ! » Répondit sombrement Chloé.

Tom ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Il était choqué par ce que venait de lui dire Chloé. Etait-il comme ça lui aussi ? Avait-il détruit des couples ? Toutes les filles avec qui il avait couché, étaient-elles célibataires comme elles le prétendaient ?

Autre chose d'étonnant : Chloé n'était jamais sortie avec aucun garçon avant Milo ? Mais elle avait 17 ans ! Il la regarda à la dérobée ; elle était vraiment jolie. Ses cheveux auburn, tressés, tombaient dans son cou. Ses yeux noirs étaient étonnant, mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la douceur qui émanait d'elle, en même temps qu'une certaine violence. Il l'avait observée alors qu'elle marchait en écoutant un morceau de rock, et avait admiré la puissance qui émanait d'elle. La musique semblait réellement lui donner vie, et le sourire rêveur qu'elle affichait en écoutant Metallica ou encore Plain White T's était tout ce que Tom avait vu de plus attendrissant au cour de sa vie.

Elle semblait se croire incapable de plaire à un garçon, et même si Tom avait vu nombre de filles bien plus attirantes, il la trouvait tout de même très séduisante. Pas forcément d'un point de vue sexuelle, mais sans doute parce qu'elle lui donnait tout le temps envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la protéger du monde entier.

« N'importe quoi ! » Pensa-t-il. « Je la connais depuis à peine deux jours, et déjà je tiens beaucoup trop à elle.»

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, et, alors que le bus approchait de l'arrêt de Chloé, Tom se pencha vers elle et ancra ses magnifiques yeux dans les siens.

« - Je suis ravi que tu ai accepté de me parler. Je suis désolé si je t'ai brusquée, et je te demande pardon. »

Ensuite, il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Alors que le bus s'éloignait, il la vis, plantée sur le trottoir, caressant du bout des doigts la joue si douce qu'il avait embrassée quelques instants auparavant.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

Chloé passa sa soirée à essayer de ne pas penser aux derniers évènements. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle appela son père, qui ne répondit pas, sans doute en réunion ou en conférence. Elle fit ses devoirs jusqu'à 21h00, puis après s'être douchée rapidement, elle appela Morgane.

« - Hey ! Ca va ? » Répondit Morgane dès la première sonnerie.

« - Oui et toi ? »

« - Ca va ! Je suis rentrée avec Bill ! Comme Tom ne l'avait pas attendu, il savait pas quel bus il devait prendre. »

« - Il est rentré avec moi. Il voulait me parler, donc on a parlé. »

« - De quoi ? Allez raconte ! »

« - De Milo. »

« - Ah, je vois. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté comment ça s'est passé avec lui. »

« - Ouais désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps. Je lui ai juste dis que c'était fini, il y a rien de plus à dire… »

« - Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme… »

« - Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai cassé avec le seul mec qui s'était intéressé à moi depuis … depuis toujours ! Bon, et toi avec Bill ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« - Oh c'était génial ! On n'a pas arrêté de parler, il m'a expliqué pourquoi le groupe avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique. »

« - Bah racontes ! » S'exclama Chloé.

« - Apparemment, c'est à cause de Georg, qui aurait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie. Il m'en a pas dit plus. »

« - Hum … Nous allons devoir mener l'enquête ! »

Morgane éclata de rire.

« - Oui je crois aussi. Bon je dois te laisser, ma mère m'appelle pour aller manger ! A demain ! »

Chloé s'installa à côté de Bill, face à Tom. Le bus démarra, et elle enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

« - Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Bill.

« - Ca va. Fatiguée mais ça va. » Répondit-elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Tom, qui la fixait depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur la marche du bus. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, faisait tressauter son piercing. Il haussa un sourcils, et pointa son regard sur ses joues, devenues rouges pivoines en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Chloé fut forcée de tourner la tête. Elle était incapable de soutenir le regard d'un petit péteux … sacrément séduisant. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Quoi ? Il l'avait embrassé la veille ? Sur la joue ? Oui, et alors ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état parce qu'il l'avait embrassée sur la joue ? Eliot aussi l'embrassait, sur la joue, le nez, le front, et jamais ça ne la faisait rougir ! Et jamais elle n'avait des papillons dans le ventre quand elle pensait à lui !

Mais que lui avait fait Tom ? Elle le connaissait depuis seulement deux jours, et était déjà incapable de lui résister !

Soudain, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son bras, et elle sursauta. Elle tourna la tête, prête à dire sa façon de penser à cet imbécile … mais ce n'était que Morgane, les yeux malicieux.

« - Je t'ai fait peur ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Mais non, pas du tout ! » S'énerva Chloé.

Le sourire de Morgane se fana, et elle haussa les épaules. Chloé, de plus en plus énervée, alluma son baladeur et choisi « Famous last Word » de My Chemical Romance. Le nez collé à la vitre, elle tenta de se calmer, sans résultat. Tout était la faute de Tom. Et de sa stupidité. Etait-ce de la colère qu'elle avait éprouvé en découvrant que Morgane lui avait fait peur ? Ou bien avait-elle été déçue en voyant que ce n'était pas Tom qui l'avait touchée ?

Comme de loin, elle entendit Morgane engager la conversation avec Bill. Il lui faudrait être rusée pour se faire pardonner sa méchanceté, gratuite de surcroît. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Morgane de lui en vouloir : quelle excuse avait-elle ? Obsédée par Tom ? Sentimentalement anéantie par sa rupture avec Milo ? Encore un sujet sensible.

La nuit dernière, elle avait rêvé de lui … De ses mains sur elle, sa bouche sur la sienne, ses doigts dans ses cheveux… Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, trempée de sueur, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Pourquoi continuait-elle à rêver de lui ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il lui avait menti, l'avait ridiculisée, traitée comme une moins que rien, l'avait trompée avec sa pire ennemie, et sans doute avec d'autres, et elle continuait à penser à lui… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? La réponse lui vint, limpide, piquant comme une rose, blessante comme la plus affûtée des lames : elle l'aimait encore.

Blessée par cette évidence, elle sentit les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues. Elle détourna un peu plus la tête vers l'extérieur, prostrée sur son siège.

Elle ne vit pas Tom froncer les sourcils, ni Morgane échanger un regard inquiet avec Bill. Quand le bus s'arrêta, elle ne bougea pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Tom fit signe à Morgane et Bill de partir : Morgane avait cours, et Bill voudrait sans doute l'accompagner. Tom, lui et Chloé ne commençaient qu'à 10h00, mais comme il n'y avait que ce bus, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Tom s'assit à coté de Chloé, se pencha sur elle, et murmura à son oreille :

« - Si tu sortais de ton monde et me disais ce qui se passe ? »

Chloé leva la tête, et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Son visage, inondé de larmes, ému Tom profondément.

« - Chloé … qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Les larmes redoublèrent, elle commença à sangloter. Tom l'attira contre lui, la berçant doucement. Elle se laissa complètement aller, agrippant le large Tee-shirt du guitariste. Ses pensées étaient tellement désordonnées qu'elle n'avait plus la force de garder un semblant de dignité.

Quand elle fut un peu calmée, que les sanglots se furent espacés puis complètement stoppés, elle se recula légèrement. Tom ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer :

« - Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - Tout … va bien. »

« - Tu viens de tremper mon Tee-shirt préféré, et tu me dis que tout va bien ? »

« - … Je … »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler malgré elle. Chloé se détesta d'être incapable à ce point de se contrôler.

« - Ecoute, on va sortir du bus, se trouver un coin tranquille, et tu vas me dire ce qui se passe d'accord ? » Proposa doucement Tom à voix basse.

Elle hocha la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus de toute façon ? En cet instant, elle était réduite à l'état de loque humaine. Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Tom se leva, et lui tendit la main. Elle leva les yeux, et croisa son étonnant regard. Avec un soupir, elle attrapa la main tendue, et suivit Tom jusque dans le parc du lycée. Il la guida dans un coin discret, un banc en bois sous les arbres. Il s'installa et la tira sur le banc.

« - Alors ? Raconte-moi tout ! »

« - Tom … c'est vraiment gentil … mais je ne m'imaginais pas vraiment raconter mes peines de cœur à quelqu'un que je connais depuis moins d'une semaine. » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tes excuses ça marche pas avec moi, Chloé ! Je vais pas te juger, je veux juste que tu me dises ce qui se passe. »

« - C'est Milo. »

« - Quoi Milo ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Chloé ? »

« - Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'on s'est séparés. »

« - Alors quel est le problème ? »

« - Je … crois que je suis encore amoureuse de lui … »

Tom eut l'air étonné.

« - Tu pensais quoi ? Que du jour au lendemain tu pourrais l'oublier ? Qu'il te suffirait de le haïr pour ne plus l'aimer ? C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Chloé. »

« - Mais … il m'a fait du mal ! Il m'a trompée ! »

Tom eut un sourire désabusé.

« - C'était le premier mec avec qui tu sortais ? »

« - Oui, et alors ? » Répondit Chloé, sur la défensive.

« - Et alors … Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! On ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un parce qu'il nous a fait du mal ! Tu peux le détester, mais ça ne t'empêches pas de continuer à l'aimer. »

« - Tom … »

« - Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? » Murmura la jeune fille.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il enlaça doucement la fille, plongeant par mégarde son nez dans ses cheveux. Involontairement, il inspira, et fut émerveillé par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait.

Soudain, il se hait. Pourquoi tenait-il déjà tant à elle ? Pourquoi était-il si troublé ? Et comment pouvait-il oser être subjugué par son odeur alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de lui.

Chloé finit par s'éloigner de Tom, le repoussant doucement. Elle le vit détourner le regard, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« - Merci, Tom. Habituellement, c'est à Morgane, ou Elana que je me confie. Pas à des … »

« - Des mecs ? » Rigola le dreadé.

« - Non. Des Inconnus. » Répliqua Chloé.

Ils rirent ensemble. Chloé fut étonnée d'entendre le rire de Tom. Aussi grave et profond que sa voix. Rassurant.

« - Alors … si tu me racontais pourquoi le groupe prend une année sabbatique ? » Demanda tout à coup Chloé, rompant le silence qui s'était installé, pesant.

« - Je … Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? »

« - Je viens de te confier mes états d'âme. Alors tu peux bien me dire ce que tu fais là. » Sourit la jeune fille.

« - C'est Georg. »

« - Georg ? Le bassiste c'est ça ? »

« - Oui, tout juste. Bref, il y a quelques semaines, Bill et moi lui avons présenté un de nos cousins, Ariel, pendant une fête qu'on avait organisé. Ils se sont tout de suite très bien entendus, et ils sont bientôt devenus inséparables. »

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. »

« - Dis comme ça, il n'y a aucun soucis, tu as raison. Mais Ariel est homosexuel. »

« - Oh … »

« - Tu sais, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial, mais ses parents sont plus … limités on va dire. »

« - Quel rapport avec Georg ? » Demanda Chloé qui commençait à se douter de la réponse.

« - Georg n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petite amie. Il est d'un naturel discret, et même si il joue au dragueur, il est plutôt coincé. »

« - Il est tombé amoureux de Ariel. »

« - Ouais. Et Ariel aussi était amoureux de lui. Fou amoureux. Vraiment. On ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Mais un jour, la mère de Ariel est tombée sur une des lettres qu'avait envoyé Georg. Elle en a parlé à son mari, et ils ont privé Ariel de tout. Sorties, argent de poche, sport, ordinateurs… Même ses lectures sont étroitement surveillées. »

« - Pauvre Georg ! » Souffla Chloé.

Tom hocha la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas le pire. Ils ont pris contact avec Georg, et lui ont dit des trucs vraiment horribles. Depuis, il est traumatisé, et il ne supporte plus le moindre contact avec des inconnus. »

« - C'est horrible ! » Murmura Chloé, les larmes aux yeux.

Tom la regarda, étonné de la voir si touchée par le sort de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Cette fille avait une sensibilité qui lui rappelait Gustav. Tom eut une pensée attendrie à la pensée du blond au visage enfantin. Il faudrait qu'il la lui présente …


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Déclaration.

i Voyons, je sais sourire, tuer dans un sourire,

Crier « bravo ! » à ce qui me déchire le cœur

Faire rouler sur mes joues des larmes de crocodile

Et me composer un visage de circonstance./i

La matinée se termina dans une ambiance plus légère. Chloé présenta ses excuses à Morgane et Bill. Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras, tandis que l'autre jeune fille lui donnait une tape dans le dos, lui promettant de lui rappeler son comportement odieux la prochaine fois que Chloé lui reprocherait quelque chose.

Les deux amies se comprenaient. Entre elles, pas de grandes embrassades, jamais. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Les paroles, les gestes, les regards suffisaient, aussi bien pour se demander pardon que pour partir dans des délires dont rien ne semblait pouvoir les sortir.

Quand elle vit Elana arriver au loin, Morgane fit une grimace.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda aussitôt Chloé, inquiète.

« - Rien. »

« - Tu es sûre ? »

« - Oui. T'inquiètes pas, c'est juste le soleil qui m'a éblouie. »

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant en vain un rayon de soleil. Les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel, l'air était déjà frais pour un début de mois d'octobre. La jeune fille adorait ce temps.

Elana s'approcha, salua tout le monde, commençant par les garçons, fit la bise à Chloé et Morgane.

« - Alors, Chloé, comment ça s'est passé avec Milo ? » Demanda Elana.

Chloé regarda Tom, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« - Je pense que ça aurait pu être pire. » Répondit-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car la cloche sonna à cet instant. Alors que Morgane et Elana partaient dans des directions différentes, Chloé et les jumeaux rejoignirent leur salle de philosophie.

Comme à leur habitude depuis que les garçons avaient rejoint la classe, ils s'installèrent tous les trois, isolés du reste de la classe.

Alors que Chloé s'installait, une boulette de papier atterrit sur la table, entre elle et Bill. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, et son regard croisa celui de Camille, qui la dévisageait avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ouvrir ça ? » Demanda Bill avec impatience.

Chloé se tourna rapidement vers Tom, de l'autre côté. Lui aussi semblait intrigué.

Elle se décida enfin à plier la boulette de papier.

« Est-ce que tu sais que tes nouveaux « amis » sont des stars, dont un est connu pour ses aventures d'un soir ? Si j'étais toi, je laisserai tomber : tu n'es pas faite pour eux, et ils sont trop bien pour toi. »

Furieuse, Chloé replia le papier et le balança dans se trousse. Tandis que Bill lui demandait pourquoi elle semblait si blessée, Tom s'empara du papier et le lut à son tour.

Sa colère décupla quand elle sentit ses yeux commencer à se remplir de larmes. Comment cette poissonnière, pouf entre les poufs, pouvait-elle oser se moquer d'elle de cette façon ? Comment pouvait-elle oser la provoquer, lui rappeler la trahison de Milo ?

Tom posa la main sur la cuisse de Chloé, et Bill lui prit la main.

Elle leva les yeux vers ce dernier, et il lui murmura :

« - On s'en fiche de cette fille. Elle est jalouse parce que tu es amie avec les plus beaux mecs de ce lycée, que dis-je, de ce pays ! »

Chloé sourit. Il avait raison. Que lui importait de savoir que Tom était un One night boy ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de lui.

Sous le regard de ses camarades, elle se leva et jeta la boulette de papier à la poubelle.

« - Mademoiselle Torvik, pourrais-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda son acariâtre prof de philo.

« - Bien sûr. Je me débarrasse de l'ennemi, je l'écrase et je l'efface de ma vie. » Répondit doucement la jeune fille, le regard planté dans celui étonné de Camille.

Tom et Bill éclatèrent de rire, et toute la classe se retourna vers eux. Depuis leur arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient fais plutôt discrets, et c'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient remarquer de cette façon. Chloé se rassit sur sa chaise, et rougit quand les jumeaux lui prirent la main sous la table d'un même geste.

Elle avait perdu son seul amour, mais elle avait trouvé des amis exceptionnels.

Quand le cour prit fin, Camille s'attarda dans la classe en compagnie des trois amis, qui sortaient toujours les derniers. Chloé, qui avait remarqué son manège, fit signe aux garçons de partit avant elle.

Alors qu'elle fermait la fermeture Eclair de son sac, Camille lui attrapa le poignet :

« - C'est une déclaration de guerre que tu as fais, et je te promet une chose : tu vas l'avoir ! » Siffla-t-elle.

« - Laisse moi te dire une chose Camille : je te rendrais tous les coups que tu me porteras, et ce ne sera certainement pas moi la perdante dans cette histoire ! » Répliqua Chloé sur le même ton, avant de se dégager violemment et de sortir de la salle.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Camille lui avait bien fait comprendre sa haine, mais Chloé avait trouvé au fond d'elle la force de lui répondre.

Elle rejoignit Bill et Tom qui l'attendaient devant la salle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » Demanda Bill.

« - Oh, rien d'important. »

« - Quelque chose me dit que les jours à venir vont être intéressant … » Dit Tom, comme pour lui même.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à entendre son frère prononcer des phrases énigmatiques.

Pendant le repas, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis, Tom sembla se remémorer quelque chose.

« - Au fait, Chloé, j'ai eu Georg au téléphone hier soir, et il m'a dit que Gus et lui organisaient une fête ce week end. Et bien sûr, vous êtes invitées, les filles. »

Morgane et Elana se lancèrent un regard ravi. Elles aussi trouvaient les jumeaux très sympathiques, et leurs amis devaient l'être aussi. Cependant Chloé coupa leur moment de joie, la mine sombre :

« - J'avais promis à Eliot de passer le week-end avec lui. »

Tom fronça les sourcils.

« - Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » Lança Bill avec un grand sourire en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

« - Mais … vous le connaissez à peine ! » S'étonna Chloé.

« - Ecoute Chloé, ils te proposent d'inviter ton pédé de copain alors arrête de chercher des histoire. » S'enflamma Elana.

« - Comment tu peux parler comme ça ? Tu le connais à peine ! Je vois mal en quoi ça te dérange qu'il soit homosexuel ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi étroite d'esprit… » Murmura Chloé, blessée.

« - Si tu pouvais tu t'en aller, ça éviterait d'aggraver ton cas. » Déclara froidement Morgane sans jeter un seul regard à Elana.

Cette dernière prit son plateau et quitta la table, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Personne ne commenta cet incident, et le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, même si au fond d'eux, les quatre amis étaient ébranlés par ce qui venait de se passer.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une atmosphère agréable. Morgane fit un peu plus connaissance avec les jumeaux, et bientôt elle et Bill devinrent inséparables. Le soir, quand les deux amies s'appelaient pour se raconter leur journée, les discussions tournaient invariablement autour des jumeaux.

Le vendredi soir, quand, l'oreille en feu après deux heures de conversation avec sa meilleure amie,

Chloé posa le téléphone, ce dernier re-sonna aussitôt. L'écran indiquait « Tom K. ».

Intriguée, la jeune fille répondit. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait, et si elle était à l'aise avec lui, parler au téléphone lui paraissait plus … intime.

« - Oui, Tom ? » Répondit Chloé.

« - Salut. Je te dérange ? »

« - Non pas du tout. »

« - OK. Je voulais seulement savoir si c'est OK pour demain. »

« - Oui, bien sûr. »

« - Pour Eliot aussi ? »

« - Ouais. »

« - Excuse-moi, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour Georg »

« - A cause de Eliot ? Tu n'as rien à craindre ! »

« - Je sais. Excuse moi, mais Georg a déjà tellement souffert, que je ne veux pas lui présenter quelqu'un qui le fera souffrir un peu plus. »

« - Je comprend. Ecoute, si jamais il se passe quelque chose de négatif, tu pourras porter toute la faute sur moi d'accord ? » Proposa Chloé.

« - Pas besoin. Je te fais confiance. A demain. »

Et il raccrocha. Chloé reposa le téléphone.

Elle avait accepté l'invitation pour la fête, mais elle ne savait pas qui elle y rencontrerait. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir indécise quant à sa dispute avec Elana. Inutile de se le cacher, elle avait été surprise du comportement de son amie. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se brouillaient ainsi, mais c'était toujours très douloureux pour Chloé.

Elle avait besoin de parler, besoin d'une oreille attentive, tendre, qui la comprenne sans la juger. Si les choses avaient bien tourné avec Milo, elle l'aura appelé, mais ce soir c'était avec son père qu'elle avait envie de parler.

« - Mikael Torvik. »

« - Bonjour papa. »

« - Ma chérie. Bonsoir. Comment vas-tu ma puce ? »

« - Ca va. »

« - Si ça allait, tu ne m'appellerai pas, chérie. Raconte-moi. »

Chloé sentit les larmes monter. Quand son père lui parlait ainsi, elle ne pouvait lui résister.

« - Papa … » Sanglota-t-elle.

« - Ma puce … Est-ce que je dois rentrer à la maison ? »

« - Nan, je … j'aurais pas du appeler. »

« - Tu veux en parler ? »

« - J'ai … j'ai quitté Milo, papa. »

« - Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Il se moquait de moi papa. Il m'a trompé, avec la fille que j'aime le moins au lycée. »

« - Oh chérie ! Je suis tellement désolé ! »

« - Papa, je me sens si nulle ! Je l'ai quitté, mais je ne me sens pas mieux…é

« - Je sais, chérie. Mais tu as eu la bonne réaction. Je suis fier de toi. »

« - … »

« - Comment se passent tes cours ? »

« - Bien. Je ne parle plus à Elana. »

« - Je vais pas faire semblant : j'ai jamais aimé cette fille. »

« - Et demain je vais à une soirée, chez des amis. »

« - Est-ce que je les connais ? »

« - On peut dire ça comme ça. Ce sont les jumeaux du groupe Tokio Hotel. Et il y aura Eliot aussi. »

« - Si Eliot vient, c'est d'accord. Passe un bon week-end. Je t'aime ma chérie. »

« - Moi aussi papa. Je t'aime. »

Son père raccrocha. Et Chloé se coucha. Une fois de plus, ce furent des yeux marrons et dorés qu'elle imagina veiller sur elle.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Le don de Gustav.

Elle était dans une clairière, l'herbe était verte et douce. Les pommiers, au loin, étaient en fleur.

Quelqu'un caressait sa joue, doucement, avec tendresse. A ses mains, elle pouvait deviner que c'était un homme, mais sa silhouette était floue, et il se taisait obstinément. Alors qu'elle allait s'abandonner dans ses bras, un son aigu lui parvint de loin. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, mais le son semblait être de plus en plus aigu, de plus en plus long, de plus en plus proche.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux. Plus de clairière, plus de main sur sa joue, juste le plafond blanc.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva, et sans même passez ses chaussons, elle descendit l'escalier, et ouvrit la porte. Face à elle, Morgane, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et son sac pour le week-end à la main.

« - Je te réveille ? »

« - Rentre et tais-toi, avant que je regrette de t'avoir ouvert la porte. » Répliqua Chloé en s'écartant pour laisser passer Morgane, déjà toute fraîche.

« - J'ai bien fait de te laisser une heure de plus ! En tout cas, j'en ai profité pour aller faire un peu les boutiques, et j'ai trouvé quelques trucs sympa. »

« - Est-ce que tu permets que je prenne mon petit déjeuner avant de m'agresser de la sorte ? » Soupira Chloé.

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit Morgane en suivant son amie dans la cuisine.

Cette dernière se prépara un cappuccino et des tartines de nutella, et posa le tout dans un plateau.

Elle y ajouta deux verres de jus d'orange, et elle porta le plateau jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elles s'installèrent sur le lit de Chloé, et commencèrent à manger de bon appétit.

« - Bon, raconte qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de beau ? » Demanda soudain Chloé, enfin réveillée.

Morgane eut un sourire malicieux.

« - Tu te souviens de cette veste qu'on avait vu dans un magazine ? »

« - Euh … oui, bien sûr. »

« - La voilà ! » S'exclama Morgane en sortant la magnifique veste d'un sac en papier.

Chloé eut un hoquet ravis. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de cette veste, elle la voyait enfin devant elle.

« - Mais … c'est une folie ! » Murmura-t-elle en prenant Morgane dans ses bras.

« - Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand je l'ai vue j'ai pensé à toi. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas les moyens ! »

Chloé ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait passé la veste sur son pyjama, simplement composé d'un débardeur blanc, et d'un pantacourt gris.

« - Elle te vas super bien ! Je suis contente j'ai pris la bonne taille. J'avais peur qu'elle soit un peu petite … Mais … tu as maigris ? »

« - Euh … Ouais, trois ou quatre kilos cette semaine. C'est rien.

« - Quoi ? Trois ou quatre kilos ? Mais c'est énorme ! Chloé … »

« - Ca va d'accord ?! J'ai un peu perdu l'appétit. »

« - OK. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé d'autre ? »

« - Des petite bricoles. Un collier et des boucles d'oreille pour moi, un collier pour toi, et le reste c'est pour moi. Ah ! Si ! Un vernis marron pour toi. La couleur me fait penser aux yeux de Tom … »

Chloé sentit ses joues rougir.

Toute la matinée, elles se préparèrent. Après mains masques, peeling et essais de maquillage, elles étaient enfin prêtes. Elles quittèrent la maison à quinze heure, et se rendirent à l'adresse que leur avait donné les jumeaux.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent devant un vieux hangar. Persuadées de s'être trompées, elles commençaient à faire demi-tour quand une voix les interpella.

« - Vous devez être Morgane et Chloé. »

Elles se retournèrent. Face à elles, un jeune homme aux cheveux cours et blonds les regardaient avec sympathie.

« - Je suis Gustav. C'est moi qui organise cette fête. Venez, Bill et Tom ne sont pas encore là, mais il y a plein de trucs à préparer. »

Chloé s'avança la première.

« - Je suis Chloé. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« - Ca je n'en doute pas. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Georg doit être quelque part dans la maison. N'hésite pas à regarder sous les lits pour le trouver. » Proposa gentiment Gustav sans la quitter des yeux.

Chloé n'avait jamais aimé qu'on la regarde dans les yeux, et à part Morgane, et plus récemment Bill et Tom, personne ne pouvait la regarder dans les yeux sans qu'elle détourne le regard. Cependant, avec Gustav, elle se sentait rassurée, elle avait l'impression qu'il la fouillait au plus profond d'elle même. Elle avança dans la maison. Si le hangar paraissait abandonné de l'extérieur, l'intérieur était étonnant. C'était un véritable loft, épuré, comme on pouvait en voir dans les magazines de décoration. L'ambiance était chaleureuse.

Elle marcha au hasard, et entra dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

Dos à elle, face aux fourneaux, un jeune homme aux épaules massives cuisinait ce qui semblait être un plat de pâtes. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient dans son dos, et ondulaient au rythme de ses mouvements.

« - Euh … bonjour. »

Le jeune homme posa la cuillère qu'il tenait, et se retourna doucement vers elle.

« - Salut. Tu dois être Chloé. »

« - Oui, et toi Georg ? »

« - Oui, c'est ça. Excuse Gus, il a toujours un peu de mal à intégrer qu'on ne peut pas lâcher les gens dans une maison qu'ils ne connaissent pas. »

« - C'est pas grave, je t'assure. Et puis cette maison est très … »

« - Rassurante ? Oui, c'est Gus qui a élaboré la déco. J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien qu'ici. »

« - Même chose pour moi ! » Acquiesça Chloé.

« - Je peux t'aider ? » Poursuivit-elle.

« - Avec plaisir. Je prépare une recette de pâtes, ma spécialité. Si tu pouvais prendre un couteau … là, dans le tiroir, et couper l'oignon, ce serait génial. »

Chloé et Goerg étaient donc en train de cuisiner quand Bill, Tom, Morgane et Gustav rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« - Salut, jolie cuisinière. » Souffla Tom en se glissant derrière Chloé et en attrapant un carré de tomate qu'elle venait de couper.

« - Arrête un peu tes bêtises ! Et enlève tes mains de là, je vais te couper. » Pouffa Chloé.

Tom s'écarta, et son regard croisa celui de Gustav. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Quand ils furent dans la chambre du batteur, Gustav s'exclama :

« - Ne joue pas avec elle ! »

« - Je joue pas avec elle ! » Répliqua Tom.

« - Tom … elle est sensible, elle est pas comme les autres ! »

« - Je sais ! Et puis, de toute façon, elle est pas du tout mon genre ! »

« - Si ça t'amuses de croire ça, tant mieux pour toi. Mais crois-moi, elle mérite d'être heureuse ! » S'enflamma Gustav, alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

Gustav avait comme un don, depuis toujours : il avait une certaine empathie avec les gens. Il savait lire dans les yeux des autres comme personne, et ne s'était jamais trompé. Le groupe lui devait beaucoup, car il leur avait évité un certain nombre d'arnaques qu'avaient voulus leur tendre des hommes d'affaire peu scrupuleux.

« - Gus, je veux pas lui faire de mal. Je l'aime beaucoup, vraiment. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, d'accord ? »

Le blond hocha la tête. Il savait que Tom lui disait la vérité. Il le sentait, le voyait dans ses yeux tellement exceptionnels.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine, qui était devenu le théâtre d'une bataille de farine. Georg, lui, était resté à ses fourneaux, mettant ses chefs d'œuvre culinaire à l'abris sous le couvercle de la casserole.

Sans voir que Tom et Gustav venaient d'entrer, Chloé lança une poignée de farine blanche vers Bill, qui fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Ce fut Tom qui prit tout. Aussitôt, tout le monde s'immobilisa, tournant le regard vers Tom, qui s'était figé. Le regard brillant, il attrapa la boite de farine, et s'avança vers Chloé, qui commença à reculer, écroulée de rire. Alors qu'elle était coincée contre le mur, il renversa le boite sur elle, et regarda la farine l'envelopper des pieds à la tête.

« - Parfait ! » Commenta Tom, fier de lui.

Chloé le regarda. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un sourire adorable, qui lui fit oublier le garçon prétentieux qu'elle avait rencontré le lundi. Alors qu'il jouait doucement avec son pierçing, une idée lui vint : elle se jeta sur lui, et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

« - Mais lâche moi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« - Hors de question ! On est amis, alors on partage ! » Répliqua Chloé en lui mettant de la farine sur le bout du nez.

A cet instant, il s'immobilisa, plantant son regard marron glacé dans ses yeux à elle, noir d'encre. Il leva la main, et du pouce, essuya la farine qui était restée accrochée à ses cils. Sous la douceur du geste, elle ferma les yeux. Avant de les rouvrir, et de sortir de la pièce en courant, sous les regards ébahis de ses amis. Ce fut Morgane qui réagit la première, et partit la rejoindre.

« - T'es vraiment trop con toi ! » S'exclama Bill.

« - Ca va hein ! » S'emporta Tom, déçu de la tournure qu'avait pris une innocente bataille de farine.

Les garçons se mirent à ranger, et alors que Bill et Georg étaient concentrés sur leur tache, Gustav passa derrière Tom, qui nettoyait le comptoir, et murmura :

« - Maintenant, redis moi qu'elle ne te plait pas… » 

Quand Tom se retourna pour détromper son ami, celui-ci avait disparu.

« - Chloé ! Chloé ! » Cria Morgane, partie à la recherche de son amie.

« - Ici. » Répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Morgane pinça les lèvres. Son amie pleurait. Elle était beaucoup trop fragile ces derniers temps. Elle qui habituellement était la plus forte des deux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, malgré son apparente fragilité. Fragilité qui depuis ses déboires avec Milo était devenue réelle.

Morgane entra dans la pièce d'où venait la voix de Chloé. C'était une salle de bain, très masculine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« - Je suis entré au hasard. » Renifla la jeune fille.

Morgane s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, et regarda son amie, prostrée sur le tapis.

« - Je suis vraiment nulle hein ?! » Demanda Chloé au bout d'un moment, cassant le moment de silence qui s'était installé.

« - Et ben dans le genre comment gâcher un bon moment en dix leçons, tu n'es pas mal, effectivement. » Répliqua doucement Morgane.

« - Désolée. Mais … j'ai tellement de mal en ce moment ! »

« - Je sais, Winnie. Mais Tom ne voulait pas te blesser, j'en suis sûre. Il tient beaucoup à toi, et les autres garçons aussi ! »

« - Ouais, peut-être. Mais … ça m'a rappelé les gestes de Milo … et puis Tom est connu pour ses conquêtes d'une seule nuit … » Souffla Chloé.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens compte de ce que Camille a écrit dans ce mot ridicule ? » Demanda durement Morgane.

Chloé leva la tête.

« - Qui t'as parlé de ça ? »

« - Bill et Tom. Cette fille veut te détruire, elle te déteste, me demande pas pourquoi. Tu dois pas te laisser faire ! Rappel toi Laura ! »

Chloé eut un sourire en se remémorant cette fille, qui lui avait voué une haine sans nom dès le premier jour de lycée. Un jour que Laura l'énervait particulièrement, Morgane avait pris une paire de ciseaux, et avait coupé les cheveux de la jeune fille qui touchaient sa table. Dès ce jour Laura avait voulu faire de leur vie un enfer, jusqu'au jour ou Chloé, à bout, l'avait empoignée par le col et lui avait murmuré des paroles qui avaient fait pâlir considérablement la peste.

« - Allez viens, on va rejoindre les garçons. » Proposa Morgane en se levant et en tendant la main à Chloé qui l'attrapa et se leva à ton tour.

Ce fut les yeux rougis mais souriante que Chloé fit son retour dans la cuisine, suivie par Morgane, qui lança un regard d'avertissement aux garçons.

« - Ma salle de bain te plais ? » Demanda Gustav ?

Chloé lui jeta un regard surpris. Avait-il écouté leur conversation ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous ai pas espionnées, c'est juste que je m'en doutait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les gens vont toujours dans ma salle de bain quand ils se sentent mal. » Continua le blond en haussant les épaules.

« - Euh … Gus, personne ne s'est jamais senti mal, dans notre maison. » Intervint Georg avec un sourire en coin.

« - Ah ? » Fut la seule réponse Gustav.

Après tout, qu'importait qu'il n'y ait jamais eut de personne triste dans cette maison ?

« - Alors je suis la première ! » S'exclama Chloé avec un grand sourire.

Gustav se gratta le menton.

« - Oui, c'est ! Je me demande si nous devons le marquer sur le Mur des Souvenirs … »

« - Le Mur des Souvenirs ? » Demanda Morgane, intriguée.

« - C'est le mur derrière le bar. » Expliqua Georg. Gustav a eut l'idée d'y peindre un cadre dans lequel il notera tous les moment importants de cette maison. »

Gustav sortit de la pièce, suivi de ses amis, qu'il conduisit derrière le bar. En effet, derrière celui-ci avait été peint un cadre noir et blanc en haut duquel était écrit à la main « Mur des Souvenirs ».

Le blond pris un marqueur dans le bar et inscrivit en grosses lettres :

i Samedi 25 Septembre : Première bataille de farine dans la cuisine entre Morgane, Georg, Gustav, Bill, Tom et Chloé.

Samedi 25 Septembre : Premier chagrin – Chloé – dans la salle de bain de Gustav. /i

Gustav reboucha le marqueur et se recula pour regarder le résultat. Satisfait, il se tourna vers ses amis, qui regardaient eux aussi le mur. Peu à peu, tout le monde parti, pour aller dans le salon, ou dans la cuisine. Seul Tom resta sur place, les yeux fixés sur le mur. _Tom et Chloé …_

« - Tu rêves ? » Demanda doucement Gustav.

Tom sursauta et se retourna, les joues rouges.

« - Nan, je vais aller aider, dans la cuisine. » Marmonna-t-il en faisant mine de partir.

« - Tom. C'est quoi que tu regardais ? »

« - Rien, Gus. Insiste pas ! » Fit Tom, en commençant à s'énerver.

Son ami n'insista pas. Il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il ne s'était jamais trompé, pourquoi est-ce que cela commencerait aujourd'hui ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Rassure moi.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, alors que tous étaient affalés sur le canapé, la sonnette retentit.

« - Qui c'est ? » Grogna Georg, qui était sur le point de s'endormir.

« - Sûrement Eliot. » Répondit Chloé. « J'y vais » Proposa-t-elle en se levant.

En effet, quand elle ouvrit la porte, le surveillant se tenait face à elle, une pile de cd dans les mains.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

« - Je pose ça où ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la montagne de cd qu'il tenait.

« - Euh … je sais pas on va demander à Georg. » Répondit Chloé en observant à la dérobée la tenue de son ami.

Pour cette soirée, il s'était contenté d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche largement ouverte sur son torse musclé.

« - Tu es allé à la salle de sport toi ! » Remarqua Chloé.

« - Oui, ce matin. Comment tu le sais ? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« - Il n'y a que ces jours là que tu es vraiment à l'aise. Et tu as l'air vraiment à l'aise. » Répondit simplement Chloé en le guidant au salon.

Elle déposa les disques sur une table basse en verre et béton, d'un style très moderne, comme le reste de la maison, et entreprit de faire les présentations :

« - Les amis, voici Eliot. Eliot, voici Goerg, Gustav, Bill et Tom. »

« - Et moi ! » S'écria Morgane, faussement indignée.

« - Toi il te connais ! »

« - Eliot il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. » Déclara Bill d'un ton très sérieux.

Chloé le regarda, interdite. Que reprochait-il à Eliot ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire. Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement. _Ne dis pas de bêtises Bill, je t'en supplie. Eliot est déjà assez fragile comme ça …_

« - C'est grâce à toi que mon frère et moi avons rencontré Chloé, puis Morgane. » Termina Bill avec un grand sourire.

Morgane eut une réaction qui étonna tout le monde, sauf Chloé : assise à côté de Bill, elle se pencha et le serra dans ses bras. Puis le lâcha aussi vite qu'elle l'avait enlacé.

Eliot s'installa sur le tapis, aux pieds des garçons, et très vite la conversation tourna autour du foot, ou d'autres conversations de garçons.

Morgane et Chloé se regardèrent, et Chloé réintégra sa place, entre Tom et Morgane.

Jusqu'à tard dans la tard dans la soirée, la discussion fut animée. Personne ne se sentit rejeté, ou mis à l'écart, et même Eliot s'intégra très vite au groupe. Tous purent voir qu'une certaine complicité s'était très vite formée entre lui et Georg, qui avait un sourire que Chloé ne lui avait pas vu avant que Eliot n'arrive.

Alors que le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, Georg se leva et décréta qu'il était temps de passer à table. Il mena tout le monde vers le coin salle à manger, où la table avait été magnifiquement dressée.

Georg s'assit au bout de la table, Tom, Chloé et Morgane à sa droite, Gustav , Eliot et Bill à sa gauche.

Le repas se passa très agréablement, et les plats préparés par Georg eurent un grand succès.

« - C'est délicieux Georg ! » S'exclama Eliot quand il goûta les pâtes.

« - Merci. Chloé m'a pas mal aidé. » Répondit Georg en toute modestie.

« - Elle t'a aidé ? Je croyais l'avoir vue pleurer en coupant l'oignon ?! » Fit remarquer Tom avec un sourire malicieux.

Chloé fit sembler de ne rien entendre, mais elle lui pinça la cuisse sous la table. Alors que la conversation des autres tournait autour de la cuisine de Georg, Tom posa sa large main sur la cuisse de Chloé et murmura :

« - Es-tu sûre de vouloir jouer à ça ? »

Chloé sentit ses joues rougir furieusement, et comme à chaque fois, elle se haï de tant de faiblesse.

Voyant sa gène, Tom se contenta de l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, murmurant au passage

« Excuse-moi » et enleva sa main de la jambe de la jeune fille.

Le reste de la soirée fut partagé entre le dessert concocté par Georg, un énorme pot de glace à la vanille, et un regardage de film et de clips dans le salon.

Vers six heures du matin, alors que les filles commençaient à se fatiguer, s'endormant l'une sur l'épaule de Bill, l'autre sur les genoux de Tom, les garçons décidèrent qu'il était temps pour tout le monde d'aller le coucher.

« - On les met où ? » Chuchota Bill en soulevant Morgane.

« - Dans nos chambres. Et nous on dort sur nos canapés. » Répondit Tom en soulevant à son tour Chloé, qui était plus légère qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Sans bruit, Bill emmena Morgane jusqu'à sa chambre, une vaste pièce lumineuse. Doucement, il la déposa sur le grand lit moelleux, lui enleva ses chaussures et déposa une couverture sur elle.

Ensuite, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et se changea, optant, comme à son habitude, pour une tee-shirt noir et un boxer, noir lui aussi. Il attrapa une couverture, et se coucha à son tour, sur le canapé.

Lui qui se pensait fatigué, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Couché sur le côté, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette allongée de Morgane, il ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette frêle vision.

C'était simple, elle l'émouvait.

Ses moues malicieuses lui rappelaient Tom quand ils étaient enfants. Il songea à une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits, étant petits.

i On est inséparables, à la vie, à la mort. On s'aime, et si jamais on tombe amoureux, nos amoureuses devront s'aimer comme nous on s'aime, comme ça jamais on se séparera. /i

Chloé regarda autour d'elle. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Encore ce cauchemar. Mais où était-elle ? Des bribes de souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent. Eliot. Georg et ses pâtes. Bataille de farine. Tom. Sa main sur sa cuisse.

Soudain, les affreuses images de son cauchemar lui revinrent. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, alors qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement le bouton de la lumière. Elle renversa quelque chose par terre, et le bruit sourd que produit l'objet en tombant au sol lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à toute vitesse, le bruit envahissant tout autour d'elle.

A travers le vacarme de son cœur paniqué, elle entendit un bruit de tissu froissé. Soudain, la lumière, crue et blessante pour ses yeux encore endormis, inonda la pièce.

Elle referma les yeux, serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en position fœtale. Effrayée, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son genou.

« - Chloé … »

Elle ne répondit pas. La voix était douce. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il était irrationnel d'être ainsi paralysée par la peur, mais c'était viscéral. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Comme le faisait sa mère quand, petite, elle se réveillait en larmes, effrayée par un cauchemar qu'elle oubliait en se réveillant.

« - Chloé, c'est moi, Tom. »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait que c'était lui. Elle reconnaissait sa voix. Si douce, si grave. Si belle. Tout comme lui.

« - Chloé, ouvre les yeux. Je suis là. Tu ne risques rien. »

Elle n'avait plus cinq ans. Prudemment, elle ouvrit les yeux. Face à elle, Tom, torse nu, la regardait avec inquiétude. Ses traits étaient encore marqués par le sommeil, mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle.

D'une main, elle essuya les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

« - Je suis minable hein ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Non Chloé. » Répondit-il doucement.

« - Tu veux parler ? » Poursuivit-il.

« - Nan. Pas maintenant. » Murmura-t-elle.

« - D'accord. Bon, je vais aller me recoucher, d'accord ? Si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles OK ? »

« - Ok. » Murmura-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle se recoucha à son tour. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à se rendormir. Et les rouvrit aussitôt.

Les images de son cauchemar emplissaient sa tête. Lentement, hésitante, elle descendit du lit, et s'approcha doucement du canapé sur lequel Tom dormait. Précautionneusement, elle s'installa au bout du canapé, se couvrit de la couverture et souleva les pieds de Tom qu'elle posa sur ses jambes.


	10. Chapitre 10

_On peut dire qu'on est arrivé au cap du 10ème chapitre posté. En ce qui me concerne, la suite est déjà prête depuis très longtemps, et 30 autres chapitres attendent d'être postés, sans compte le début du tome 2. Si vous voulez vraiment donner vos impressions, c'est maintenant. Que ce soit sur mon écriture, sur l'histoire, sur les personnages, sur ce que j'ai pu écrire d'autre, sur la couleur de mes chaussettes si ça vous chante. La moindre question, j'essaierais d'y répondre. En tout cas, Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre. Rendez-vous au onzième._

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Pardon.

Chloé regarda autour d'elle. Le sourire de Bill. Le regard doré de Tom. La tendresse de Gustav. L'amitié de Georg. Le bonheur de Eliot.

Cette soirée avait été sans doute une des plus belles de sa vie.

Elle embrassa Bill, puis Gustav, Georg, et Eliot.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de s'approcher de Tom, qui la fixait sans la moindre gène. Elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Peu après qu'elle se soit endormie sur le canapé, aux pieds de Tom, ce dernier s'était réveillé, prit d'une envie pressente. Quand il l'avait vue au bout du canapé, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et il s'était rendormi, oubliant instantanément son envie.

Elle s'était réveillée, des bras inconnus autour de sa taille, des dreads chatouillant son cou, un souffle chaud caressant sa nuque.

Chloé s'approcha de Tom, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Légèrement plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Chloé jeta son sac sur son lit, et poussa un soupir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le parquet blanc laqué. Regarda autour d'elle. Pensa à ces heures merveilleuses qu'elle avait passé avec ses amis.

Bill. Tom et ses yeux parsemés de minuscules poussières d'or. Gustav et son mur des souvenirs. Georg et ses pâtes merveilleuses. Eliot et sa gène vite oubliée. Tom et son souffle dans son cou. Morgane et sa présence, tout simplement.

Chloé se leva, et rangea ses affaires, comme la sage fille à son papa qu'elle était.

Elle descendit dans le salon, vérifia le répondeur, sans doute une intuition. Le bouton clignotait.

i « Chérie, c'est Papa. Je rentre dans la soirée, avec des sacs pleins de bouffe chinoise à base de chien et de légumes avariés. Je t'aime, à ce soir. » /i

La jeune fille fut attendrie par cette attention de son père. Elle adorait manger chinois, passion qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Et qu'elle ne partageait pas avec son père.

Elle monta dans sa salle de bain, et prit un bain. Détendue, elle s'immergea sous l'eau chaude, sentit ses cheveux flotter dans l'eau. A bout de souffle, elle sortit la tête de l'eau.

Elle sortit de la baignoire, et s'habilla.

Elle descendit dans le salon, et rangea un peu, prépara la table du salon, avec des bougies, des fleurs.

En fin d'après midi, son téléphone sonna.

« - Allô ? »

« - Chloé, c'est Tom. »

« - Je te manque déjà ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« - Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la jeune fille, soudain inquiète.

« - Elana est là. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Oui, elle est arrivée il y a une dizaine de minutes. » Lâcha Tom d'un ton dégoûté.

« - Et … elle fait quoi là ? »

« - Elle est en train de polluer Bill avec ses larmes de crocodile. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, tout comme Georg et Gustav, qui sont allés dans la salle de billard avec Eliot. »

« - Eliot est encore là ? »

« - Ouais, on lui a proposé de passer la soirée avec nous. Mais, Chloé, je te jure, elle va détruire Bill si il se laisse faire. Il est naïf, et fragile. »

« - Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle s'en prenne à lui ? » Demanda prudemment Chloé.

« - Parce qu'elle s'est jetée sur lui quand il a ouvert la porte. Elle s'est mise à pleurer dans ses bras, et l'a supplié de lui pardonner, comme quoi elle l'aime. »

« - Mais ton frère n'est pas si naïf que ça, si ? »

« - Chloé, mon frère me croirait si je lui disait que les extra terrestres existent. Je t'assure qu'il est facilement embobinable, surtout depuis cette histoire avec Georg. » S'obstina Tom.

« - Bon, écoute, Tom, je vais appeler Morgane, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« - Ouais, je vais voir où ça en est. A demain. » Répondit-il, et il raccrocha.

Aussitôt, Chloé appela Morgane, et lui expliqua la situation. Elles convinrent de prendre une décision dès le lendemain : maintenant qu'elles connaissaient la véritable nature de Elana, elles voulaient à tout prix en protéger leurs amis. Et Bill était précisément un ami.

« - Bon, je te laisse, mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver. » Déclara Chloé à Morgane.

« - C'est génial ! Passe une bonne soirée, d'accord ? Et surtout, profite bien de la bouffe chinoise ! » Répondit Morgane.

Quand Chloé raccrocha, Morgane regarda son téléphone, songeuse.

Elle avait été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Chloé avait accepté la vérité sur la personnalité de Elana. Morgane avait toujours senti qu'il y aurait un problème un jour avec cette fille, mais voyant que Chloé paraissait confiante, elle lui avait accordé une chance.

Elana n'était pour elle qu'une personne égoïste, et manipulatrice, pour qui les sentiments de ses proches n'avaient pas plus d'importance que la météo de La Rochelle.

Maintenant, elle était surtout inquiète pour Bill ; depuis lundi qu'elle le connaissait, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, et lui avait presque instantanément accordé toute sa confiance. Elle se remémora la façon dont lui et son frère avaient défendu Chloé de Camille.

Bill était réellement quelqu'un de bien, gentil, trop peut-être. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir la simplicité de ce jeune homme qui faisait depuis quelques mois la une de la quasi totalité des magazines people.

Bien sûr, il était passionné par la couture, il le lui avait confirmé le matin même quand elle lui avait demandé si c'était vrai, et il se maquillait, mais quelle importance ?

Morgane se savait très ouverte ; et n'avait que très peu choquée de voir un homme se maquiller, et puis il n'était pas le premier, ni même le dernier. En fait, selon elle, il était juste le premier à qui cela allait si bien. Avec Jared Leto peut-être …

Morgane posa son téléphone sur son bureau, prêt de l'ordinateur, tout en continuant à réfléchir.

Pourquoi Elana avait-elle été voir Bill ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Morgane savait très bien que c'était faux, cette fille était in-ca-pa-ble d'aimer. Tous les garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie avait très mal vécu la séparation qu'elle leur avait infligée, toujours sans la moindre explication.

Comment Morgane réagirait-elle le lendemain si Bill pardonnait à Elana ? Comment pourrait-elle accepter cela ?

Elle se surprit à penser que de toute façon, Bill finirait bien par comprendre les choses, et comprendrait qu'il avait tort et que Elana n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être.

Le lendemain matin, quand Morgane, arrivée au lycée, descendit de son bus, elle sut que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées : d'un côté, sur le cube habituel, Chloé et Tom discutaient d'un air sérieux, tandis que Bill et Elana étaient isolés à l'opposé de la cour.

Morgane inspira profondément, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers Chloé et Tom, et la première chose qu'elle leur dit en guise de bonjour fut :

« - Il est vraiment con ton frère, tu le sais ça ? »

Chloé fut surprise par la violence du ton de sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait hors d'elle, comme si voir Elana et Bill ensembles, isolés, était une offense, la pire insulte. Elle lança un regard à Tom, qui fixait le couple. Lui aussi était inquiet. Il connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque, et savait que son retour sur terre, si retour il y avait, serait violent.

« - J'ai essayé de lui parler ce matin. » Annonça sombrement Tom à Morgane.

« - Et alors ? » Demanda impatiemment cette dernière.

« - Et alors il n'a rien voulu comprendre. Pas plus que quand j'ai essayé de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, dans le bus. » Répondit Chloé à la place du dreadé.

Tom poussa un soupir. Bien sur, il ne connaissait pas Elana aussi bien que Morgane et Chloé, mais faisait suffisamment confiance à celles-ci pour savoir que Elana n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Et puis il avait entendu les remarques acides de cette dernière à propos de l'homosexualité de Eliot.

Il s'était senti lui-même insulté, étant très proche d'un autre homosexuel, Georg, qui avait déjà assez de mal à assumer cette différence qui n'en était pas une. Alors si cette vipère de Elana se mettait dans ses pattes, cela risquait d'être difficile.

Il tourna la tête, regardant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient son frère et Elana. Ils paraissaient être en pleine discussion.

Le soir, après une journée assez sombre, Tom se décida : il devait parler à Bill. C'est pourquoi, peu de temps avant le diner, concocté une fois encore par Georg, il prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa à la porte de son frère.

« - Entre. » Répondit Bill, sa voix étouffée par la porte.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Ecoute moi !

Le soir, après une journée assez sombre, Tom se décida : il devait parler à Bill. C'est pourquoi, peu de temps avant le dîner, concocté une fois encore par Georg, il prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa à la porte de son frère.

« - Entre. » Répondit Bill, sa voix étouffée par la porte.

Tom poussa la porte, et avisa son frère, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il s'approcha, et s'installa à son tour.

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, Bill leva la tête et le regarda, visiblement impatient de savoir ce que faisait son frère dans sa chambre à cette heure ci.

« - Bill, il faut vraiment que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. » Commença-t-il d'une traite.

« - Tu veux me parler de Elana, c'est ça ? »

« - Oui. Attend, avant de t'énerver ! Je sais que tu l'apprécies, mais il faut que tu te méfies d'elle ! Vraiment ! »

« - Tom … » Soupira Bill, avec lassitude.

« - Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une raison de ne pas me faire confiance ? Dis moi s'il te plait. »

« - Tu as toujours été là pour moi, je le sais mais … »

« - Pas de mais ! » L'interrompit Tom. « Je sais que j'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie, et tu m'as aidé. C'est à mon tour. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si persuadé que je suis incapable de ne pas me tromper ? » S'emporta Bill en se levant violemment.

« - Mais … »

« - Mais quoi ? Je sais ce que je fais ! C'est vrai que Elana n'est pas le perfection même ! Mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose de bon en elle ! J'aimerai que tu fasses au moins semblant d'approuver mes actes ! »

« - Bill, elle méprise Eliot sous prétexte qu'il est homosexuel ! Te souviens-tu que nous avons un ami, un très bon ami, qui est précisément homosexuel ? Comment peux-tu lui pardonner cela ? » S'écria à son tour Tom, se levant lui aussi.

Bill ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, pour finir par dire :

« - Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas ? Je tiens à Georg, énormément, tu le sais parfaitement. Mais … j'ai besoin de me prouver que je suis capable d'assumer mes choix, tu comprends ? »

« - Non. Je ne pige pas. Mais tant pis. Débrouille toi, puisque c'est ce que tu sembles vouloir. » Répondit Tom d'une voix polaire.

Après un dernier regard pour Bill, il sortit de la chambre, et avec une force qui fit frissonner son frère, il claqua la porte.

Bill s'effondra sur son lit. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette histoire ? Il envoya un message à

Elana pour lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain au lycée, lui disant qu'il voulait lui parler avant de commencer les cours.

Morgane cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser l'image qui se gravait malgré elle dans son esprit.

Quand elle les rouvrit, la scène était toujours la même, toujours aussi pathétique, et étrangement, toujours aussi douloureuse.

Incrédule, elle se tourna vers Chloé et Tom, qui semblaient tout aussi choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Elle remarqua que Tom s'était rapproché de Chloé, dans une attitude protectrice, bien que dans cette situation, il était difficile de savoir qui donnait sa force à qui.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le couple qu'elle observait quelques instants auparavant.

Assis sur un cube, Bill serrait Elana dans ses bras, et l'embrassait avec … de la passion peut-être.

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène écœurante.

Alors qu'Elana se retournait faisant face aux trois amis figés, et que Bill enfouissait le nez dans son cou, elle aperçut Tom, Chloé et Morgane, et leur adressa un haussement de sourcil victorieux, qui ne leur échappa pas.

Elana murmura quelque chose, et Bill leva la tête, fronça les sourcils à la vue de son frère arborant un air dégoûté.

Sur ses traits apparut aussitôt, si fugacement que Tom crut l'avoir rêvé, une tristesse infinie.

Prenant la main de Elana dans la sienne, il l'entraîna vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elana ne manqua pas d'envoyer un sourire moqueur à ses anciens amis avant de suivre le chanteur.

Tom sortit nerveusement un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et s'empressa de mettre un de ces tubes de la mort entre ses lèvres.

Chloé lui prit doucement la main, cherchant son regard. Enfin, il posa les yeux sur elle, et soupira. Il ressemblait à un marin perdu en pleine mer dans la tempête du siècle, pensa-t-elle.

Elle serra la main un peu plus fort, essayant de lui transmettre sinon sa force, au moins sa présence et son amitié.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que la véritable raison de l'inquiétude de Tom pour son frère ne se cachait pas derrière sa relation avec Elana.

A son tour, il serra sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts, pour la première fois.

Cependant, l'humeur n'était pas à une nouvelle romance, pensa Morgane avec regret en voyant le visage radieux de Chloé devant ce geste tendre.

La semaine se passa dans la même ambiance morose. Si Chloé Bill et Tom partageaient les mêmes cours, et si ils continuaient à être à côté, plus un mots ne sortait, pas un sourire n'était affiché.

Elana continua à narguer ses anciens amis, manipulant Bill sans le moindre remord.

Heureusement, le samedi soir, alors que le groupe regardait un dvd, en compagnie d'Elana, que Bill avait invitée, le destin donna un coup de pouce à Tom …


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Un coup de pouce du destin.

Heureusement, le samedi soir, alors que le groupe regardait un dvd, en compagnie d'Elana, que Bill avait invité, le destin donna un coup de pouce à Tom …

En effet, alors que Elana était partie aux toilettes, son téléphone sonna.

Bill ne bougea pas, continuant à regarder le film. Tom, lui échangea un regard avec Gustav qui hocha la tête doucement.

Le guitariste attrapa la téléphone sur la table.

Bill, à qui le geste n'avait pas échappé, protesta :

« - Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tom ! Lâche ce téléphone tout de suite ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce que je vais découvrir ? » Répliqua ironiquement Tom en appuyant sur un bouton pour que le message s'ouvre.

« - Tom lâcha ça tout de suite ! » répéta Bill avec colère.

Tom n'écouta pas, et se tut, le temps de lire le message. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son visage s'assombrit.

Bill ne manqua pas ce changement, et en demanda fébrilement la raison à son frère.

« - Bill … je suis désolé. » Murmura simplement Tom en lui tendant le téléphone.

Bill lut à son tour le message, et bientôt, une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Larme qu'il chassa quand Elana revint dans la pièce, et se blotti avec un grand sourire dans les bras de Bill qui la serra dans ses bras.

Il tint le coup jusqu'au départ de la jeune fille quelques vingt minutes plus tard. Dès qu'elle fut partie, il se précipita dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Tom voulu le suivre, mais Gustav le retint par le bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tom se sentit envahi par la force tranquille de son ami. Il était toujours là pour calmer les gens, dégageait une aura de zénitude qui manquait bien souvent à ses trois amis, tous des impulsifs.

Bill se déshabilla lentement, observant ce corps dont il était habituellement si fier. Mais ce soir, il se sentait sal, et tout en lui le dégouttait, lui déplaisait profondément. Sa peau lisse et douce, ses longues jambes, son torse fin mais légèrement musclé, son visage dont il prenait tellement soin, ses cheveux pour lesquels il consacrait tellement de temps. Ses mains, qui avait touché tendrement Elana.

Elana. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par cette sorcière ? Cette harpie sans cœur ni âme ?

Il se savait naïf, rêveur, mais à ce point ? Il se sentait subitement fragile, plus que jamais.

Et de nouveau, il se détesta.

Parce qu'il avait blessé ses amis, qu'il les avait reniés, ignorés, alors qu'eux ne voulaient que son bien.

Il repensa à Morgane, qui s'était, il le savait pour avoir écouté les conversations entre Tom et Georg, énormément inquiétée. Il savait que c'était elle qui avait sans doute le plus souffert, plus même que Tom, qui en tant que jumeaux s'était sentit coupé entre sa haine pour Elana et son amour pour lui.

Il pensa à Chloé, qui s'était accrochée à Tom autant que lui-même s'était accroché à elle. Bill savait que son frère n'était pas indifférent à la petite boule de nerfs qu'elle était, mais le jour où Tom avouerait ses sentiments n'était pas encore arrivé, et n'était sans doute pas prêt d'arriver.

Il se glissa avec un gémissement de bien être sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche.

Il frotta sa peau avec force, exprimant dans ses mouvements violents la haine qu'il ressentait pour Elana, et le dégoût qu'il avait de lui même. Il se sentait comme violé, comme agressé, sali. Penser à ses lèvres sur celles de Elana lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

Quand il sentit un peu mieux, il sortit de la douche, la peau rouge due à la force avec laquelle il avait tenté de chasser ce qui le rendait si malheureux.

Le lendemain, ce fut des bruits de discussion qui le réveillèrent. Il grimaça en reconnaissant les voix de Morgane et Chloé qui semblaient hors d'elles, effondrées, surtout Morgane en fait. Il attrapa un élastique qui traînait sur la table de chevet, et attacha rapidement ses cheveux.

Puis il se leva, et sortit de sa chambre, plissant les yeux, agressés par la force du soleil qui envahissait la maison grâce aux ouvertures au niveau du plafond.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, le silence se fit. Chloé fut la première à réagir :

« - Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée qui fit chaud au cœur au jeune homme.

« - Ca aurait pu être mieux, merci. Mais ca va aller, je crois. » Répondit-il.

« - Bien sûr que ça ira. Et je sais de quoi je parle. » Approuva Chloé en lançant un regard complice à Bill.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas lu le message. Elle ne savait pas. Personne ne le lui avait dit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? Pourquoi Tom ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ?

« - Elles viennent juste d'arriver. » Déclara rêveusement Gustav, assis sur le plan de travail.

Bill le regarda. Il savait que si Gustav lui avait déjà pardonné, il mettrait longtemps à oublier les torts qu'il avait causé. Avec raison, pensa Bill.

Il s'approcha de Morgane, planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas. Puis, dans un geste si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, elle le gifla avec tellement de force que sa tête fit un quart de tour sur le côté.

Alors qu'il commençait à ressentir la brûlure de la gifle, elle le serra contre elle, pleurant ouvertement, et murmurant si bas qu'il était, sans le moindre doute, le seul à l'entendre :

« - Ne me refait jamais ça. S'il te plait ne me refait jamais ça. »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, baissant le nez dans ses cheveux délicieusement parfumés.

« - Ne me refais pas une chose pareille, Bill, ne me refais pas une chose pareille … » Répéta-t-elle.

Quand ils se séparèrent, la pièce s'était vidée, ils rejoignirent donc les autres au salon. Quand elle vit les larmes sur les joues de Chloé, Morgane se demanda ce qui se passait et se dit que malheureusement, les ennuis ne semblaient pas finis.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Tu étais mon amie !

Morgane et Bill s'avancèrent dans la pièce, et tandis que Morgane s'installait à côté de Chloé, Bill sortait son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Tom murmura doucement :

« - Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça … »

Chloé, effondrée, ne répondit pas. Elle regarda simplement Bill, qui resta interdit quelques secondes, puis lui dit :

« - C'était un message de Milo l'invitant à venir le rejoindre dès qu'elle serait partie d'ici. Je pense qu'ils sont ensembles en ce moment même. »

Une fois de plus, Chloé ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher, et ses yeux rougis lui donnaient l'air d'une petite fille perdue.

Alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter de pleurer, des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, et reconnaissant Tom, elle se laissa aller contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son tee-shirt.

Petit à petit, elle réussi à se calmer, sans doute grâce à la douceur avec laquelle le guitariste la berçait, murmurant doucement des mots d'encouragement.

Quand elle se redressa, la pièce s'était vidée. D'une petite voix, elle remercia Tom, qui la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras.

« - Je pensais que c'était fini avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait cet effet là ? » Demanda-t-elle à Tom.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit Milo qui te blesse le plus, mais plutôt de savoir que Elana a une relation avec ton ex, qui t'as tellement fait souffrir. » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Chloé lui lança un regard de remerciement. Il était tellement différent du play-boy décrit dans les journaux.

Il la respectait vraiment …

Peu à peu le silence s'installa. Tous deux étaient ravis que l'autre ne tente pas de le rompre : il est des silences qui expriment plus de choses que des grands discours.

Ce fut finalement Tom qui rompit le calme.

« - Dis … » Murmura-t-il, hésitant.

« - Oui ? » Répondit Chloé en le regardant, penchant la tête.

« - Tu trouves pas ça bizarre la réaction de Morgane tout à l'heure ? »

Chloé eut un sourire indulgent. Bien sûr qu'elle avait trouvé cela bizarre, mais connaissant Morgane, elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.

« - Elle a perdu contrôle d'elle-même, c'est tout. » Mentit-elle pourtant.

« - Excuse moi, mais Morgane ne m'a pas l'air d'être précisément le genre de fille à perdre le contrôle. » Répliqua Tom, sceptique.

Il l'avait grillée. Et merde !

« - C'est vrai que je ne l'ai vu perdre le contrôle qu'une seule fois… » Dit prudemment Chloé.

Elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Peut-être se trompait-elle après tout … Et si jamais elle avait raison ? Morgane ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait par de ses doutes à un presque-inconnu (car si elle appréciait beaucoup Tom et le reste du groupe, elle ne leur pas encore donné son entière confiance, aucun doute la-dessus) plutôt qu'à elle même, principale concernée.

Chloé détourna le regard, gênée, ce qui bien sur n'échappa pas à ce renard de Tom. Il prit, d'un geste plein de douceur, le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, et la força à le regarder dans ses yeux dorés.

Déjà, Chloé se sentit fondre. Comment pourrait-elle jamais résister à ce regard ? Et il le savait, le petit con !

Vexée de se faire avoir aussi facilement par un regard qui finalement n'avait rien de magnifique – bon d'accord il était exceptionnel et alors ? – elle poussa un grognement irrité.

Tom, amusé, haussa un sourcil. Il trouvait pourtant qu'elle résistait plutôt à son regard, qu'il avait déjà utilisé maintes et maintes fois avec son frère ou ses amis. Jamais avec sa mère : il le tenait d'elle, ce regard.

« - Chloé … tu sais que je me fais du soucis pour Bill. Je te jure que je le répèterai pas ! Allez … » Soupira-t-il.

Mais Chloé ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était hypnotisée par son souffle chaud qui caressait ses lèvres. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait sans la moindre gène, elle se gifla mentalement, et sa colère commença à bouillonner en sentant ses joues devenir bouillantes.

« - Je … je ne peux pas te le dire, Tom ! Et puis peut-être que je me trompe ! » Tenta-t-elle faiblement.

Tom haussa de nouveau un sourcil, et Chloé vit avec inquiétude une lueur de malice apparaître dans ses yeux.

« - Tu sais que je veux la vérité, je sais que tu la connais. Maintenant, que les choses soient claires : si il faut que j'emploie la manière forte, je ne me priverai pas ! »

Chloé, convaincue de sa capacité à user de la manière forte, et surtout inquiète de savoir en quoi elle consistait, se recula vivement.

« - Aurais-tu peur ? » Chuchota Tom en s'approchant un peu plus.

« - Peur ? De toi ? Jamais ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plein de défis.

Tom ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha un peu plus encore. Chloé, par réflexe, tenta de s'écarter, mais bien vite le dossier du canapé bloqua sa progression.

Tom sourit de façon plus franche ; elle était à sa mercie.

Affichant un sourire carnassier, il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Chloé, et se mit à la chatouiller légèrement.

Aussitôt, Chloé commença à rigoler, assaillie par les assauts répétés de son ami. Celui-ci, ravi de constater que sa manœuvre fonctionnait, accentua ses chatouilles, et son rire rejoint rapidement celui de Chloé.

Morgane tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Bill était assis sur le comptoir, ses longues jambes pendant dans le vide. Gustav et Georg étaient partis s'entraîner sur des morceaux qu'ils avaient mis au point récemment.

« - Est-ce tu vas me dire ce qui ne me va pas ? » Demanda Bill pour la énième fois.

« - Non. » Fut la seule réponse de Morgane, comme les fois précédentes.

Bill se sentait étrangement bien, rassuré. Il savait qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant, mais curieusement, savoir que Morgane lui avait pardonné le rassurait.

Cependant, une chose était certaine : maintenant, c'était Morgane qui n'allait pas bien. Elle était stressée, faisait les cents pas depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le salon, et pire que tout, refusait de lui dire ce qui la tracassait.

Morgane regardait ses mains, gênées. Elle haïssait ses longs doigts, si fins qu'on pouvait deviner ses os sous la peau.

Face à elle, Bill la fixait, intrigué.

Elle avait enfin décidé de lui dire ce qui lui posait souci.

« - Alors ? » S'impatienta doucement Bill.

« - Je … »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Le message … »

« - Et bien ? »

« - Je trouve ça étrange. Je veux dire que je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si récent que ça. »

« - Je ne te suis pas là. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si récent ? »

« - La relation entre Elana et Milo. » Souffla Morgane.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » S'étonna Bill.

« - Je ne sais pas, c'est une intuition. »

Bill n'insista pas. Cette histoire lui paraissait abracadabrante. Morgane avait-elle raison ou tort ?

Ils virent Elana arriver de loin. La première à l'apercevoir fut Chloé, qui recommanda à ses amis de faire comme si de rien était. Ils avaient prévu de la laisser venir jusqu'à eux. Et ensuite seulement de lui dire … qu'ils i savaient. /i

« - Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Elana en s'arrêtant devant lui.

L'androgyne la regarda fixement, un air de mépris encré sur le visage.

« - Si j'étais toi, je m'en irai rapidement avant de regretter quoi que ce soit. » Conseilla sèchement Tom en se plaçant aux côtés de son frère.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ? Bill, ils t'ont monté la tête. Ne les écoute pas … Bébé … »

A ces mots, Bill se sentit plus insulté que quand il avait découvert la vérité.

« - Ne m'adresse plus ja-mais la parole ! JAMAIS ! Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de me monter la tête pour que je comprenne à quel point TOI tu m'as pris pour un con ! »

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda la jeune fille, soudain paniquée.

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » Imita Bill. « Je parle du message que Milo t'as envoyé samedi soir, grognasse ! Je parle de ce message ou il te demandait de le rejoindre une fois que tu en aurais fini avec, je cite, cet enfoiré de pédé. Tu te souviens maintenant ? » Poursuivit-il ironiquement.

Elana se mordit la joue. Oui elle se souvenait. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de ce message. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé une excellente nuit … Mais ! Comment avait-il su ?

« - Tu as lu mes messages ? Mais de quel droit ? Pour qui tu te prends espèce d'enfoiré ? » S'écria-t-elle.

Ce ne fut pas Bill qui répondit.

« - Ca suffit maintenant. Tu t'en vas, tout de suite. » Intervint froidement Chloé.

« - Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Tu voles au secours de ton ami ! Mais, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Après tout, je me suis tapé ton ex-petit ami … Enfin je me le suis aussi tapé quand c'était ton petit ami, mais bon … » Rétorqua Elana avec un sourire mauvais.

Chloé s'avança, et la gifla de toutes ses forces, si rapidement que l'autre ne vit même pas le coup venir.

Autour d'eux, les conversation s'interrompirent, les regards curieux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, regardant la giflée comme la gifleuse.

Bientôt, Elana releva la tête, et avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, la conseillère d'orientation arrivait, suivie de Eliot qui avait l'air paniqué.

« - Il y a rien à voir ! » Lança-t-il aux curieux qui avaient formé un cercle autour des deux jeunes filles.

« - Chloé, Elana, suivez moi. Quand à vous, dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner. » Ordonna la CPE en attrapant Chloé par le bras, la pinçant au passage.

« - C'est totalement inadmissible ! Vous donner en spectacle de cette façon, en frappant une de vos camarades qui plus est ! J'aimerai savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour agir aussi stupidement ! » S'écria la CPE.

Chloé regardait le plafond. Elle soupira. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que la femme tentait d'éveiller en elle le regret. Peine perdue.

« - Ecoutez, je sais que j'aurai pu le faire ailleurs qu'au lycée, mais quel que soit l'endroit, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. » Lâcha Chloé, lassée de l'insistance de la CPE.

Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle connaissait Chloé depuis trois ans, et à part un mauvais caractère évident, c'était une excellente élève. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait prévenir son père.

« - Chloé, je suis désolée, mais votre comportement ne me laisse pas le choix : je vais devoir prévenir votre père. » Annonça-t-elle, se préparant à des supplications …

… qui ne vinrent pas. Chloé haussa les épaules : elle savait que les choses devaient se passer comme ça, et elle connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir qu'il chercherait à savoir ce qui avait poussé sa fille à agir de la sorte.

i Elana, chérie, tu m'avais promis que tu passerais me voir ce soir. Tu n'es pas là, j'imagine que tu es avec cette pédale de Bill. Viens vite, je n'arrête pas de penser à la dernière fois . . . M. /i


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Influences paternelles.

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, un poème de Baudelaire – le premier et le dernier, promis – que j'aime beaucoup et que je l'espère vous plaira aussi. Il est sans aucun rapport avec ce chapitre ou avec cette fic.

EPIGRAPHE POUR UN LIVRE CONDAMNE

Lecteur paisible et bucolique,

Sobre et naïf homme de bien,

Jette ce livre saturnien,

Orgiaque et mélancolique.

Si tu n'as fait ta rhétorique,

Chez Satan, le rusé doyen,

Jette ! tu n'y comprendrais rien,

Ou tu me croirais hystérique.

Mais si, sans se laisser charmer,

Ton œil sait plonger dans les gouffres,

Lis-moi, pour apprendre à m'aimer ;

Âme curieuse qui souffres

Et va cherchant ton paradis,

Plains-moi !… Sinon, je te maudis !

Chloé gardait la tête tournée vers l'extérieur, obstinément. Elle évitait le regard de son père depuis que ce dernier était venu la chercher, écourtant par sa faute un entretien important en vue d'un futur contrat.

Comme elle s'y attendait, à aucun moment il ne l'avait disputée, ne lui avait rien reproché.

Elle ne craignait pas sa colère. Il s'était déjà fâché contre elle, mais ce qu'elle tentait d'éviter au plus, c'était la déception dans le regard de son père.

Elle détestait quand il la regardait avec cette lueur peinée au fond des yeux.

Alors qu'elle continuait à regarder par la fenêtre, il s'arrêta tout à coup, se garant sur le bas côté.

« - Maintenant tu m'expliques. » Exigea-t-il.

« - Papa … »

« - Maintenant, Chloé. J'ai du annulé un contrat qui ne se représentera pas, j'aimerai quand même savoir pour quelle raison profonde tu as giflé cette fille. Ca me paraît légitime, non ? »

Chloé se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux la fixaient, et elle savait qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu.

« - Elle m'a insultée. » Lâcha-t-elle.

« - Menteuse ! Il en faut bien plus que ça pour te mettre en colère. »

Elle le maudit. Il la connaissait trop bien. Elle sentait déjà les larmes affluer sous ses paupières. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de retenir les larmes, mais rien à faire.

Son père la fixait, et son cœur se serra en voyant Chloé pleurer. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, mais d'une part il attendait une réponse à sa question, et d'autre part, sa fille de 17 ans n'apprécierait sans doute pas une telle proximité avec son vieux père.

Pourtant, quand sa poitrine commença doucement à tressauter, signe des premiers sanglots, il ne résista pas, et la serra contre lui, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

« - Chut … Chut ma chérie ça va aller tu verras … »

Chloé tenta de parler, de s'expliquer, de dissiper cette gène, et la colère que ressentait sans doute son père.

Elle ne parvint cependant qu'à bredouiller.

« - Elle était mon amie … »

Finalement, son père ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Dans l'après midi, il lui demanda d'écrire une lettre d'excuse qu'elle présenterait à la CPE, à défaut de s'excuser auprès de Elana, ce dont elle semblait incapable.

Le lendemain, Tom et Bill l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire quand elle monta dans le bus.

Elle s'installa face à Tom, et après que Bill l'eut serrée dans ses bras comme il le faisait chaque matin, elle posa la main sur la cuisse de Tom et lança :

« - Vous savez quoi ? J'a-do-re le temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui. »

Les jumeaux la regardèrent d'un air interloqué. En effet, en l'espace de quelques jours, alors que le mois de novembre pointait le bout de son nez, les températures avaient subitement chutées, et les tee-shirts avaient été remplacés par les pulls.

Chloé se mit à rire. Elle adorait vraiment l'hiver, le froid qui glaçait ses joues et son nez, le vent qui fouettait ses cheveux, et l'herbe qui crissait sous ses chaussures le matin quand elle marchait vers son arrêt de bus. Elle aimait s'enrouler dans son écharpe, et réchauffer les mains des autres alors qu'elle même n'avait pas froid. Elle n'avait jamais froid. Par tous les temps, ses mains étaient chaudes, toujours.

Bientôt, Bill et Tom se joignirent à son hilarité. Elle était vraiment différente des autres, étrange parfois même, et c'était ce qui faisait qu'ils l'appréciaient tellement.

Quand ils traversèrent la cour pour rejoindre leur salle de cour, ils passèrent devant Milo et son groupe de copains. Bill et Tom échangèrent un regard, et se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille d'un même mouvement. Celle-ci, qui marchait la tête haute, ses écouteurs crachant du rock à plein volume, ne changea pas d'attitude, quand, au comportement de ses amis, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

A la récré, deux heures plus tard, Chloé, Bill et Tom se hâtèrent en direction du bureau de la CPE, qui attendait la lettre d'excuse de la jeune fille avec impatience.

« - Tu peux y aller. Je peux comprendre que, parfois, les circonstances font qu'on réagit de la mauvaise manière, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus, vu ? »

Chloé hocha la tête, et sortit rapidement du bureau.

Les trois amis marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et quand celui-ci arriva, ils accueillirent Morgane qui en descendit, toute souriante.

Elle commença à faire la bise à Chloé, puis Tom, et enfin Bill.

Involontairement ou non, ses lèvres se posèrent plus franchement, et plus longtemps aussi, sur les joues de l'androgyne.

Ce détail n'échappa à Tom qui donna un coup de coude à Chloé, qui lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

Tous deux savaient que Tom avait raison d'avoir des doutes, ce que d'ailleurs Chloé n'avait jamais nié.

Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Morgane vienne lui parler, lui dise la vérité, ce qu'elle ressentait. Et à voir son amie si souriante, ce moment ne tarderait plus beaucoup.

« - Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Morgane à Bill et Tom alors qu'ils rejoignaient le lycée tous ensemble.

« - Oui, très bien. » Répondit le dreadé.

« - J'imagine que Chloé vous a déjà dit qu'elle aimait l'hiver et le froid… » Lança Morgane.

Chloé grogna. Oui, elle aimait l'hiver, et alors ? Après tout, en hiver au moins, elle n'était pas obligée de se mettre en maillot de bain au milieu de dizaines de filles toutes plus parfaites les unes que les autres.

« - Oui, elle nous l'a dit. » Confirma Bill en remettant un mèche de ses cheveux en place.

Morgane le regardait. Elle adorait cette mimique qu'il avait de toujours veiller à ce que ses cheveux soient en place.

La journée fut assez mitigée ; les quatre amis croisèrent Elana et Milo plusieurs fois, Morgane et Tom soutinrent leurs amis à chaque instant de cette journée.

Sur le chemin du retour, assise confortablement dans le bus, Chloé regardait le paysage défiler.

A côté d'elle, Tom sirotait un Coca tout en écoutant son baladeur.

Bill et Morgane, eux étaient assis au fond du bus, faute de place, et semblaient discuter avec animation.

Chloé tourna la tête, observant Tom. Elle aimait le voir pencher la tête alors qu'il était en communion avec la musique, elle aimait voir ses doigts agile battre le rythme sur sa cuisse.

Ca ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle le connaissait, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Jamais elle n'avait connu de garçons comme lui et son frère, et Gustav et Georg étaient tout aussi adorables.

Différents, mais adorables.

Gustav avait su la mettre en confiance dès le premier regard, et semblait toujours sur le point de deviner la moindre de ses pensées, même la plus fugace. Cependant, elle aurait pensé que ce genre de facilité chez quelqu'un à la deviner aussi facilement la gênerait, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il avait un regard si doux et si franc qu'il paraissait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

Elle pensa à sa conversation de la veille avec son père, et immédiatement cette pensée la ramena à sa mère.

Une douleur aiguë la saisi au cœur. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère.

Cette dernière était morte deux ans auparavant, d'une grave maladie qu'elle avait traîné pendant six mois.

Maladie violente, salissante, qui avait réduit sa fierté à zéro.

C'était une leucémie, particulièrement violente, qui l'avait ravagée, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas quarante ans.

Chloé n'avait que quinze ans quand son père était venu la chercher au lycée, le visage décomposé, la cravate détachée, les yeux rouges comme après être resté éveillé pendant plusieurs jours.

Tom avala la dernière gorgée de sa canette, penchant la tête en arrière pour avoir jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Quand il redressa la tête, son regard tomba sur Chloé, qui avait une position pour le moins étrange. Il se pencha sur elle.

Et son cœur se serra en voyant qu'elle pleurait.

Sans dire un mot il la serra contre lui. D'un geste qui lui fit chaud au cœur, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour cesser de pleurer. Mais elle resta tout contre Tom, qui ne fit pas mine de la lâcher.

Le visage contre son sweater, elle chuchota :

« - Ton pull est tout mouillé. »

« - Encore un de fichu ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« - Que veux-tu, je n'y peux rien si tu es mon mouchoir préféré. » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Un rire secoua sa large poitrine. Doucement, il embrassa le sommet du crâne de Chloé, respirant au passage l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Morgane donna un coup de coude à Bill. Il se retourna, et à son regard interrogateur, elle montra leurs amis, enlacés tendrement.

« - On pourrait s'y tromper … » Dit-elle, rêveuse.

Bill lui coula un regard surpris. Elle semblait presque jalouse de la tendresse que partageaient Tom et Chloé.

Lui ne savait trop quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère se comporter aussi tendrement et être aussi protecteur avec aucune fille.

Il semblait complètement incapable de lui résister, parlait d'elle plus que de raison, et ratait de plus en plus d'accords, perdu dans ses pensées…


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Le pouvoir des fleurs. (1)

La foule compacte l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle contourna plusieurs personnes, reçu des coups de coude dans les côtes, mais finit tout de même par atteindre son casier.

Chloé sortit le trousseau de clefs de sa poche, et ouvrit son cadenas, maudissant les dizaines d'estomacs affamés qui se bousculaient vers la cantine.

Alors qu'elle refermait le casier, enfin débarrassée de son sac trop lourd, elle sentit quelqu'un tapoter sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna, espérant pour que ce ne soit pas une fan de Tokio Hotel venue lui demander un autographe de Bill ou Tom.

Face à elle se tenait une jeune fille, toute petite et menue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bonjour. Est-ce que je te dérange ? »

« - Euh … Non pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Chloé, intriguée. « Et qui es-tu ? »

« - Oh, excuse moi, je suis vraiment nulle. Je m'appelle Fleur, je suis nouvelle ici. »

« - Je suis Chloé. » Répondit simplement cette dernière.

« - Ah ? C'est un très joli prénom. »

« - Merci. Pardonne moi mais je suis pressée. Tu voulais quoi au juste ? »

« - J'organise une petite fête chez moi, dans l'espoir de me faire des amis, et un surveillant à qui j'en ai parlé vite fait m'a conseillé de vous inviter, toi et tes amis. »

« - Ca doit être Eliot. C'est très gentil de sa part. Tu sais qui sont mes amis ? »

« - Non, pas du tout. Mais tu peux les inviter, sans problème. Je ne compte pas inviter beaucoup de monde, juste une trentaine de personnes. »

Chloé fut rassurée. Elle paraissait sincère, et s'intéressait à elle pour autre chose que ses relations avec le groupe.

Aussi accepta-t-elle l'invitation. Elle donna à Fleur son numéro de téléphone, lui disant qu'elle pouvait venir la voir ou l'appeler si jamais elle avait la moindre question ou le moindre problème.

« - Nous faisons la fête samedi soir. » Annonça Chloé en posant son plateau et en s'installant à côté de Tom, face à Morgane.

Tom la regarda avec étonnement. Fête ? Samedi soir ? Mais … ils avaient déjà fait la fête quinze jours auparavant !

« - Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fêtarde ! »

« - Je croyais que tu étais un play-boy en puissance ? » Répliqua Chloé avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Tom, lui, ne sourit pas. Il se contenta d'attraper un pot de yaourt sur son plateau et le posa sur celui de Chloé.

« - Je t'ai pris un yaourt à la mûre. »

Chloé le remercia sur le bout des lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle avait blessé Tom, et elle en souffrait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le vexer.

Alors qu'elle le charriait méchamment, il pensait à elle en lui réservant son yaourt préféré. Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas réfléchi : il avait changé, elle le savait, Bill le lui avait dit. Il était attentif avec elle, doux, tendre, et ne semblait pas attendre plus que son amitié.

Le repas se termina dans une atmosphère pesante pour les quatre amis.

Alors que les cours avaient repris, Chloé décida de faire quelque chose. Avoir un malentendu avec Tom lui fendait le cœur.

Le plus discrètement qu'elle le put, elle inscrivit quelques mots sur un papier, et le posa devant Tom, assis juste à côté d'elle.

Celui-ci lâcha son stylo et prit le papier, le visage inexpressif.

i Excuse moi Tom, j'ai vraiment été nulle. Tu es là pour moi comme jamais aucun mec ne l'a été, et je t'en mets plein la gueule. Excuse moi, et merci merci pour le yaourt à la mure. C'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé. T'm /i

Malgré son effort pour cacher ses sentiments, son cœur battait la chamade. Alors qu'il lisait le mot, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Heureusement, Chloé ne le vit pas, trop occupée à écouter le cour de maths, et à paraître sereine.

Tom prit son stylo, et écrivit à son tour.

i Tu es pardonnée d'avance. Le fait de te rencontrer m'a fait changer comme jamais je n'aurai pensé que ce soit possible. /i

Il prit la main de Chloé et déposa le mot dans sa paume.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une petite main prendre la sienne. Il tourna la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Chloé, brillant.

« - Monsieur Kaulitz, et Mademoiselle Torvik, si vous pouviez éviter de papouiller pendant les cours je vous en serait reconnaissant. » Lança tout à coup leur prof de maths, d'une voix cassante qui les fit sursauter.

Chloé lâcha la main de Tom, et baissa les yeux sur son cahier, les joues écarlates. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose gâche tout.

Chloé enleva son pantalon. Pour la cinquième fois de l'après midi.

Elle se tourna vers Morgane qui la regardait en riant.

« - Bon, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux mettre ? » Demanda Morgane.

« - C'est pas ça le problème ! J'ai plus rien à me mettre ! » Soupira Chloé.

Morgane éclata de rire.

« - Tu te fous de moi ? Tes armoires sont pleines, et je t'ai offert une veste y'a pas longtemps ! »

Chloé soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas ; elle n'avait jamais de mal normalement à choisir ses vêtements. Elle regarda Morgane, magnifique dans la tenue qu'elle avait choisie. Son jean noir était superbement mis en valeur par son haut gris saupoudré de couleurs flashi. Elle avait passé à son cou une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle était pendue un pendentif en forme de guitare. Ses cheveux flottaient doucement sur ses épaules, et ses yeux étaient délicatement maquillés. A ses pieds, des Van's pour homme à carreaux noirs et blancs.

Chloé regarda le tas de vêtements qui jonchait le sol. C'est vrai qu'elle en avait une grande quantité de vêtements, mais aucun ne semblait convenir pour cette soirée.

Finalement, avec l'aide de Morgane, elle se décida pour un jean un peu plus large que les autres, un tee-shirt tout simple, des converses blanches et la veste que Morgane lui avait offert quelques temps auparavant.

La musique battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot, quand Morgane, Chloé, Bill et Tom arrivèrent chez Fleur.

Les garçons furent ravis de voir que la lumière était suffisamment basse pour que les autres invités, absorbés dans la danse, ne fassent pas attention à eux.

Ils repérèrent rapidement un coin tranquille de la salle que Fleur avait loué. Les chaises et la table étaient suffisamment à l'écart pour qu'une conversation soit possible.

Chloé partit cherchez des boissons, refusant que les jumeaux y aillent : elle ne voulait pas que des groupies gâchent leur soirée.

Tom et Bill regardaient leurs deux amies se déchaîner sur la piste. Elles étaient vraiment belles ce soir.

Eux aussi avaient fait des efforts en matière de tenue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait abandonné ses baggy au profit d'un jean, dans le même style que ceux que portait Bill.

Bill, quand à lui, avait simplement lissé ses cheveux, et s'était encore plus appliqué que d'habitude pour se maquiller, si c'était possible.

La soirée était bien avancée quand le premier slow commença. Les quatre amis étaient assis depuis peu, ils avaient passé les trois heures précédents à se déchaîner sur la piste.

Dès les premières notes, Tom se leva, lissa un pli invisible sur son jean, et après avoir parcouru la salle du regard, plus pour se donner du courage que pour repérer une éventuelle cavalière, il tendit la main vers Chloé.

Cette dernière l'attrapa avec un grand sourire, surprise de ne pas sentir ses joues rougir.

Tom la tira sur la piste, un peu à l'écart des autres danseurs. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, posant ses larges mains dans le creux de son dos. Timidement, elle entoura à son tour le cou du guitariste de ses bras.

Malheureusement, elle était trop petite pour en faire le tour, donc elle préféra passer elle aussi ses mains dans le dos de Tom. Ce dernier eut un sourire : il préférait les mains de Chloé dans son dos que dans son cou.

Trois chansons plus tard, ils étaient toujours enlacés.

Morgane les regardait danser. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Ils dansaient merveilleusement bien ensembles, semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle-même s'ennuyait. Elle mourrait d'envie de danser, de fouler la piste, de bouger au rythme d'une chanson qu'elle aimait.

Malheureusement, l'heure était aux slows, et danser seule serait mal vu. Et elle avait tout sauf envie de demander à un garçon inconnu de danser avec elle. Autant le supplier d'avoir pitié d'elle.

Elle regarda Bill. Il était immobile, face aux danseurs, et, le menton entre ses doigts fins, il semblait concentré sur les couples enlacés. Il paraissait avoir totalement oublié son existence. Elle était invisible. Et elle détestait se sentir invisible.

Alors qu'elle balayait la salle du regard, elle vit Fleur s'approcher de leur table.

« - Salut. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. Je vous explique : j'ai décidé de danser avec tous les garçons invités. Alors je voudrais savoir si ... »

Bill se leva, et prit la main de la jeune fille, la menant vers la piste, sous le regarda courroucé de Morgane.

Chloé et Tom se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Voilà trois quarts d'heures qu'ils dansaient ensemble, et ils étaient épuisés.

Ils s'avancèrent vers leur table, et furent surpris d'y trouver Morgane, seule.

« - Où est Bill ? » Demanda Tom en s'installant sur une chaise.

Chloé regarda autour d'elle : aucune chaise ne restait.

« - Une fille est venue chercher les chaises tout à l'heure. Je suis désolée, comme vous étiez pas là … » S'excusa Morgane.

Tom attrapa la main de Chloé, et la tira sur ses genoux si vite qu'elle ne put protester.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais il la maintint fermement sur ses genoux.

« - Où est Bill ? » Redemanda Tom comme si de rien était.

« - En train de danser. Avec cette conne de Fleur. »

Tom et Chloé se regardèrent. Morgane avait développé une possessivité étonnante à l'égard de Bill. Avec Elana d'abord, puis maintenant avec Fleur, qui en tant qu'organisatrice de la soirée avait bien droit à ses deux minutes trente de bonheur dans les bras de cet ange tout droit remonté de l'enfer…

Pendant que Tom partait chercher des boissons, Morgane dit tout à coup :

« - Je suis jalouse de Fleur. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Chloé.

« - J'étais jalouse de Elana. Je suis jalouse de toutes les filles que Bill regarde alors qu'il ne me regarde pas. Je suis folle de jalousie des regards et des sourires qu'il adresse à toutes ces poufiasses. Chloé je ne me reconnais pas ! »

Chloé se retint de sourire. Sa meilleure était en train de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Bill Kaulitz … Attention les yeux !


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Le pouvoir des Fleurs (2).

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

« - J'étais jalouse de Elana. Je suis jalouse de toutes les filles que Bill regarde alors qu'il ne me regarde pas. Je suis folle de jalousie des regards et des sourires qu'il adresse à toutes ces poufiasses. Chloé je ne me reconnais pas ! »

Chloé se retint de sourire. Sa meilleure était en train de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Bill Kaulitz … Attention les yeux !

Qu'elle était bête ! Elle aurait du comprendre depuis longtemps ! La gifle de Morgane à Bill, la colère qu'elle avait manifestée quand elle avait appris la façon dont Bill niait la réalité.

Maintenant, elle se sentait coupable de ne même pas avoir été capable de deviner les sentiments de sa meilleure amie pour un autre de ses amis. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire : la mener sur le bon chemin.

« - Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Morgane la regarda comme si elle était folle. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tot ? Non mais franchement, elle adorait Chloé, mais n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour penser à ce genre de détails.

« - Merci du conseil, j'y aurai jamais pensé toute seule ! »

« - Ecoute, Morgane, Bill est du genre … coincé avec les filles, d'après ce que je connais de lui et ce que Tom m'a raconté. Si tu ne vas pas le voir il ne viendra pas te voir non plus. Et pense à ce qu'il vient de vivre : si j'étais lui, j'aurai peur d'avoir l'air d'un con ! »

« - Mais il m'a ignoré ! » S'indigna Morgane, en tentant en vain de refouler les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

« - Je peux pas te donner de réponse pour ça, mais tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de savoir : lui demander. » Répliqua Chloé, peinée de voir son amie dans cet état là.

Elle avait raison. Et Morgane le savait. Chloé avait raison et ça l'énervait. Elle devait prendre une décision.

Elle se leva. Et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

Elle repéra rapidement le couple que formaient Bill et Fleur. Elle slaloma avec agilité entre les couples enlacés.

Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, elle prit sa respiration.

Elle était sur le point de se ridiculiser. Enfin en supposant que Bill ne veuille pas d'elle.

Elle souffla doucement, ses doigts tremblaient, c'était la première fois de sa vie que ça lui arrivait. Elle avait peur qu'il la repousse, peur qu'il rie d'elle, peur …

Coupant cour à sa réflexion, elle attrapa simultanément les bras de Bill et Fleur.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, et se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués.

Quand Bill la reconnu sous la lumière rose, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Morgane se surprit à penser qu'il semblait avoir l'air de n'avoir attendu que ce moment là. Sûrement un effet de son imagination, car le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparus.

Elle tourna la tête. Regarda Fleur. Et une nouvelle fois, prit une grande respiration.

« - Dans ses bras, c'est ma place. Je t'aime bien, mais si tu restes une seconde de plus dans les bras de Bill, je vais me mettre en colère. Dis-lui, Bill, comme elles font mal mes gifles. » Dit doucement Morgane.

« - Elles font mal. » Lâcha nonchalamment Bill, très sérieux.

Fleur sourit à Morgane, et s'arracha des bras de Bill, déposant tout de même un petit bisou sur sa joue douce comme une peau de bébé.

Ensuite, elle s'éloigna, et en passant à côté de Morgane, elle lui murmura :

« - Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à venir. Bonne chance. »

Morgane sourit. Fleur était vraiment une fille merveilleuse. Même si elle la haïssait d'avoir été aussi proche de Bill alors qu'elle-même était seule sur sa chaise minable, moche et inconfortable.

Elle s'approcha de Bill, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Il la regardait, de son magnifique regard noir. Il s'était approché d'elle.

« - Tu viens de me priver de ma cavalière. »

« - J'ai cru devenir folle de vous voir danser ensemble. De voir que tu acceptais de danser avec elle. »

Bill s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, captura son regard, et elle se sentit hypnotisée.

Elle ne rendit compte de leur proximité que quand il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, son parfum si unique, mélange de sa propre odeur d'homme et de son eau de toilette, dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas le nom. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était volontaire pour passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras, à respirer son parfum tout en sentant ses yeux caresser chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses courbes.

Enfin il se mit à parler, sans jamais lâcher son regard. Elle ne savait même pas si il était conscient de la fascination qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

« - J'avais peur de t'inviter. A danser. Je … J'avais peur de me tromper encore une fois. Je veux dire je croyais que Elana m'aimait, je me suis trompé. Et maintenant, j'avais peur de me tromper … sur mes sentiments pour toi. »

Morgane ne dit rien. Elle le laissa parlait. Il l'avait fait languir, douter. A son tour.

« - Je … Quand Fleur est venue me chercher, qu'on a commencé à danser. Et je t'ai aperçue, toute triste. Et j'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Sur mes sentiments pour toi. »

Morgane ne répondit pas. Elle vit le doute commencer à poindre dans les yeux de Bill.

« - Je crois que finalement je me suis trompé … Excuse-moi. »

Il essaya de s'écarter, les yeux brillants, mais Morgane le retint.

Elle le serra contre elle, et se rendit compte avec émerveillement que leurs corps s'accordaient à merveille.

« - Après la déclaration, normalement, il y a le baiser … » Chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, mes frôlant légèrement.

Est-il besoin de préciser que Bill ne se fit pas prier ?

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Puis s'écarta, admirant le visage de Morgane. Ses yeux à demi fermés, pas comme en attente, mais plutôt en signe de bien-être.

Légèrement, lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur son front, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, dans son cou, encore ses lèvres, mordilla le lobe de son oreille, et fut ravi de l'entendre gémir tout doucement.

Il commença à rire doucement, mais bientôt des lèvres impérieuses étouffèrent ce rire.

Aussitôt, il répondit au baiser.

C'est que Morgane n'était pas du genre patiente …

Alors qu'il commençait à répondre à approfondir le baiser, il pensa vaguement, que décidément, le pouvoir des fleurs pouvait vraiment être très utile dans certaines circonstances vitales.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Le premier pas est fait.

Ses yeux étaient marrons, pas presque noir ni parsemés de paillettes, comme ceux de Tom, non, juste marrons. Et ces yeux, d'un marron peu original, mais d'une forme magnifique, la fixaient depuis plus d'une heure.

Le soir avait laissé la place au matin, et la plupart des invités somnolaient dans un coin, ou fumaient des joins à l'extérieur.

Eux, depuis plus d'une heure, étaient enlacés, proches, très proches.

Parfois, alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire, sans doute surprise de pouvoir être aussi bien dans les bras d'un garçon, il s'approchait et l'embrassait doucement, comme si il avait peur de l'abîmer.

D'autres fois, alors qu'il frôlait ses lèvres des siennes dans une caresse légère comme un papillon (papipaillon xD), elle s'emparait de ses lèvres, et mettait tellement d'ardeur dans son baiser qu'il lui semblait qu'elle voulait arracher son piercing, pour le garder juste pour elle.

Ils étaient bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la joue de Morgane contre le torse fin de Bill, les mains de Morgane dans les poches arrières du jean de Bill.

Ils étaient heureux, seuls sur la piste déserte depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, couple presque immobile au milieu des groupes d'amis défoncés par l'alcool et les joins.

Ils ne voyaient pas que Chloé et Tom s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. N'entendaient pas que la musique s'était tu depuis quelques minutes.

Seul l'autre comptait, la certitude de s'être trouvé les comblait, et leurs cœurs, au début battant comme mille, s'étaient calmés, et dansaient au même rythme, s'adaptant à la douce léthargie qui s'était emparé d'eux.

Pourtant, tout n'était pas idéal, rien n'était parfait.

Rien n'avait vraiment été dit, à peine si un mot avait été partagé depuis que Morgane avait arraché Bill des bras de Fleur.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était trop récent, que se dire des mots d'amour dès le premier baiser eut été trop niais.

Ca ne leur aurait pas ressemblé de se faire des promesses, l'un comme l'autre voulait vivre l'instant présent.

Malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être déçus.

Un peu…

Qu'y pouvaient-ils si leur côté enfant, ce côté qu'ils essayaient de reléguer aux oubliettes, s'était manifesté, et exigeait avec plus de conviction qu'un gamin de trois ans que le père Noël existe, que les mots rêvés soient prononcés.

Cependant, ceci ne gâchait en rien leur soirée.

Parce que c'était réellement leur soirée.

Même si ils avaient l'un comme l'autre les pieds douloureux de danser, même si il leur semblait que le lendemain ils auraient mal à la langue tellement ils s'étaient embrassés.

Ils profitaient de l'instant présent, parce que rien n'était jamais acquis, et parce qu'ils savaient que les mots n'avaient pas d'importance.

Le plus important était fait : ils s'étaient trouvés.

Le reste de week-end se passa dans une espèce de brouillard dont personne ne semblait vouloir sortir.

Morgane et Bill se réveillèrent le dimanche matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A côté d'eux, Chloé et Tom discutaient à voix basse, si près l'un de l'autre que leurs corps se frôlaient par instants.

Ils se contentèrent de sourire tendrement quand Bill et Morgane se joignirent à eux, rougissant comme des gamins honteux de s'être fait prendre à fouiller dans les tiroirs de leurs parents.

Plus tard, alors qu'elles douchaient, Chloé expliqua à Morgane que la soirée avait été magnifique pour elle aussi, et que Tom avait été parfait avec elle.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, n'avait pas regardé les filles plus que de raison, du moins n'avait pas paru avoir envie de les mettre dans son lit.

Quand il avait vu que Chloé commençait à avoir froid, signe s'il en est qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, il l'avait entraînée dans un coin où il avait préparé, dieu seul sait quand, un matelas gonflable pour deux et des couvertures.

Il lui avait prêté un de ses immenses tee-shirts, et pendant qu'elle se changeait, il avait lui même enfilé un tee-shirt noir sur son boxer, noir lui aussi.

Au début, Chloé s'était couchée sur le côté du lit, mettant le plus de distance entre eux ; après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait avec un garçon, même ami.

Mais bien vite, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de grelotter et à claquer des dents.

Tom qui commençait à s'endormir, avait grogné et l'avait tirée au milieu du lit, et l'avait serrée dans ses bras, calant le ventre de la jeune fille contre son dos, et passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Si la position avait gêné Chloé au début, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre ambiguïté dans les geste du dreadé, et s'était détendue, avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, réchauffée par le souffle chaud de Tom dans son cou.

Morgane, qui finissait de se coiffer, eut un sourire en entendant le récit de sa meilleure amie, qui elle venait de commencer à se doucher.

Elle trouvait les attentions de Tom adorables, mais elle restait convaincue que seule Chloé y avait droit.

Enfin, elle ne se risquerait pas à se mêler des histoires de ses amis : c'était à eux de se débrouiller, comme elle l'avait fait avec Bill.

Ca avait pris du temps, certe, mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.

En fin d'après midi, le père de Chloé passa les chercher, et ce fut l'occasion pour lui de connaître les fameux jumeaux, Gustav et Georg n'ayant pas pu être présents à la soirée.

D'après ce que Mikael avait entendu à propose des jumeaux Kaulitz, ils n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille et la meilleure amie de celle ci.

Tom, celui qui se baladait avec des fringues dix fois trop grandes pour lui, était connu pour collectionner les histoires d'un soir, sans se soucier des sentiments des jeunes filles qui pensaient certainement pouvoir le changer.

Bill, d'une beauté étonnante, était plus difficile à cerner, même si c'était lui qui était mis le plus en avant dans le groupe.

Si il paraissait assez respectueux et pas trop inconscient, il était sans doute l'adolescent le plus prisé de toute l'Europe.

De toute façon, même si Mikael Torvik s'était renseigné sur ces jeunes, il ne croirait que ce qu'il verrait.

Aussi fut-il ravi de voir le grand sourire des deux amies, et surpris de voir Morgane tenir Bill par la main.

Ce dernier, bien que frêle, semblait tenir toute sa force prête à protéger Morgane.

Chloé, elle était visiblement bien plus proche de Tom, occupé à la chatouiller quand le père de la jeune fille arriva.

Ainsi, il la respectait. Suffisamment pour ne pas essayer de la mettre dans son lit.

Quand Chloé vit son père, elle lui sauta au cou, ravie de le voir.

Tom sourit à cette scène d'amour paternelle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mikael Torvik alors que sa fille le serrait dans ses bras.

Le trajet de retour se passa dans une bonne ambiance, entre les questions mi-plaisanterie mi-sérieuse de Mikael aux garçons et les blagues de ces derniers pour y répondre.

L'homme déposa d'abord les jumeaux devant chez eux, en ville.

L'endroit était étrange : situé en pleine zone industrielle, le peu que Mikael pu voir de l'intérieur était vraiment très agréable.

Il ramena ensuite Morgane, et proposa à sa fille de manger au restaurant chinois près de chez eux, prétextant qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de faire à manger, et que de toute façon ils n'avait pas fait les courses.

Chloé accepta en riant.

Elle avait bien remarqué que son père avait été très attentif aux réponses et au comportement des jumeaux.

Elle savait aussi qu'il était satisfait de son enquête, même si il était trop fier pour le dire explicitement.

Le lendemain, quand Chloé fut réveillée par le son strident de son réveil, elle eut du mal à les ouvrir.

Elle s'était pourtant couchée tôt, prévoyant qu'il lui faudrait rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait perdu pendant le week-end.

Le lundi était sa journée la plus chargée.

Entre les neuf heures de cours, avec seulement une heure pour manger ( et là je mens pas c'est vraiment à ça que ressemble mon lundi !), et les personnes qu'elle voulait voir dans la journée, sans compter les temps qu'elle passerait à travailler en rentrant chez elle, elle ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle alluma sa chaîne hi-fi, et se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau gelée, histoire de se reconnecter à la réalité.

Elle fut ravie de constater que cette solution, certes violente à six heures du matin, fonctionna sans aucun soucis. Sinon de la faire frissonner.


	18. Chapitre 18

Et voilà la suite. Huit chapitres d'un coup ...

Je voulais surtout préciser quelque chose : ne vous fiez pas trop au premier tome, mon écriture a beaucoup évolué depuis. Sachant que j'en suis au 12ème chapitre du tome 2 actuellement. Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Deux en un.

Tom regarda Chloé. Elle paraissait vaguement fatiguée, et son rire quand il lui racontait des blagues paraissait forcé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Quand il s'était rendu compte que Morgane et Bill étaient vraiment ensemble, il avait été à la fois, bien sur, heureux pour son frère, mais aussi inquiet.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il s'était séparé de Elana, et la blessure était encore fraîche, quoi qu'il en dise.

Il savait bien sur que jamais Morgane ne ferait de mal, volontairement du moins, à Bill, mais il était le plus vieux des deux, et son rôle depuis toujours était de protéger son frère.

Il haussa les épaules. Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que son frère était heureux, et puis il ne pouvait trop rien dire : lui même appréciait beaucoup Morgane, et comme elle était la meilleure amie de Chloé, il lui accordait sa confiance sans hésiter.

Il n'y croyait pas. Il faisait confiance à quelqu'un parce que Chloé faisait confiance à cette personne.

Jamais il n'avait pu agir ainsi. Jamais il n'avait fait confiance à quelqu'un facilement. Depuis qu'il connaissait Chloé, il était prêt à tout pour elle, et son comportement avec elle durant la fête qu'avait organisé Fleur le prouvait : il avait été chercher une couverture, avait installé le matelas gonflable, et l'avait surveillé discrètement pendant toute la soirée pour être certain que personne ne leur prenne la place.

Il devenait complètement barge ! Ca faisait quatre semaines qu'il n'avait couché avec aucune fille, et même si ça ne lui manquait pas particulièrement, il se posait des questions.

Quoi de plus normal pour un mec qui passait rarement ses nuits seul ?

Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré ce petit bout de femme qui l'avait regardé dans les yeux dès le premier jour …

Il repensa à la première fois où il l'avait vue, alors qu'il fumait une cigarette, perdu dans ce lycée qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle était arrivé, toute petite, et déterminée comme pouvait parfois l'être sa propre mère.

Il eut un sourire attendrit en pensant à Simone, sa mère.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et même si il l'avait eue au téléphone quelques fois depuis la rentrée, elle lui manquait cruellement.

Tom fut ramené à la réalité par la main de Chloé sur sa cuisse.

A ce contact, il ressentit une étonnante chaleur se répandre dans sa jambe, et son cœur fit une espèce de figure acrobatique qu'il n'identifia pas.

« - On est arrivé. » Dit Chloé doucement, voyant qu'elle le sortait de sa rêverie.

Il se leva et la suivit jusqu'à la salle de Français. Comme à son habitude, elle se plaça entre lui et Bill.

Elle semblait être de bonne humeur ; visiblement le bonheur de sa meilleure amie était contagieux.

Chloé ferma sa copie. Elle était satisfaite, et pensait avoir réussi sa dissertation.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bill à côté d'elle : fidèle à lui même, il était très soigneux, très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et même si il aurait sans doute été plus concentré encore avec un micro entre les mains, il semblait maîtriser ce qu'il faisait.

De l'autre coté, Tom, lui, paraissait rêvasser, grattant quelques mots sur sa copie puis regardant autour de lui.

Cependant, même si il paraissait moins concentré que son frère, Chloé savait qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de rassembler ses idées : c'était un musicien, et l'imprécision et la brouillonnerie n'avaient pas de place dans sa vie.

Leur prof terminait de ramasser les copies quand la sonnerie annonçant la pause retentit.

Aussitôt, la trentaine d'élèves de la classe se précipita hors de la salle, laissant derrière eux le trio qui, lui, n'était pas particulièrement pressé de se mélanger à la foule compact.

Il fallait l'avouer, ils était un peu à l'écart dans la classe.

Si chacun savait que les jumeaux étaient de vraies célébrités européennes, tous avaient aussi conscience que si ils avaient choisi de faire une pause ce n'était pas pour être harcelés par des fans hystériques.

Et puis, Chloé et Morgane ne s'étaient pas gênées pour faire comprendre à tout un chacun que toucher à leurs protégés reviendrait à leur déclarer la guerre. Hors, depuis que Elana avait été radiée de leur bande, les deux amies avaient gagné un certain respect dans le lycée.

En chemin pour rejoindre Morgane sur le cube à l'extérieur, ils croisèrent Eliot, en train de fumer sa cigarette en discutant avec … Georg !

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi donc Georg était-il au lycée, lui qui avait choisi de ne pas reprendre ses études ?

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Tom et Bill rejoignirent leurs amis, tandis que Chloé allait chercher Morgane.

« - Bah vous en avez mis un temps ! » S'exclama Morgane en voyant sa meilleure amie.

« - Ouais, désolée, mais tout le monde se poussait dans les couloirs, et tu sais qu'on aime pas ça ! »

« - Oui, ça je sais. » Grimaça Morgane.

« - Bon, on va rejoindre les mecs ? Georg est là ! Et Gustav doit être dans le coin. » Annonça Chloé avec un grand sourire.

Morgane sauta du cube sur lequel elle était assise, et suivit son amie.

Quand Georg les vit arriver, il leur fit un sourire, et leur fit la bise. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus quand Morgane rejoignit Bill qui l'enlaça doucement avait de l'embrasser, le regard tendre.

Bientôt, le hasard aidant, les quatre lycéens constatèrent qu'ils avaient fini les cours.

Peu de temps après que la sonnerie de seize heure ait retentit, Gustav arriva, tout sourire.

Il serra longuement Chloé dans ses bras, et embrassa Morgane avait un sourire complice.

Il était heureux de savoir que Morgane était heureuse. Et surtout Bill. Il méritait vraiment l'amour.

Ils prirent tous le bus, et rentrèrent chez les garçons, après avoir été sur que les parents de Morgane pourraient ramener les filles plus tard dans la soirée : le père de Chloé était absent pour la soirée.

Chloé termina sa crêpe noyée sous plusieurs cuillères de nutella ; Tom était bien gentil, mais elle n'avait ni son corps ni sa morphologie.

Elle le regarda finir de manger lui aussi, et aperçut une trace de chocolat sur la lèvre du dreadé.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire canaille alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche partout sauf la où le chocolat tachait sa peau.

Rapidement, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, et son sentiment fut confirmé en voyant les yeux rieurs de Chloé.

A son regard interrogateur, elle répondit en lui prenant la serviette des mains, et essuya la trace marron sur sa peau douce.

Leurs visages étaient proches, très proches.

Cependant, aucun des deux ne sut jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer, car Bill et Morgane firent irruption dans la cuisine, et leur demandèrent si ils savaient où étaient Georg et Eliot.

Gustav, lui était parti s'entraîner à sa batterie.

Ensemble ils ouvrirent toutes les pièces de la maison, sans résultat.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de la chambre de Georg.

Techniquement, il ne pouvait qu'être là, mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut dont avaient hérité tous les amis du bassiste, sans exception.

Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte, et furent attendris par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : Georg et Eliot étaient simplement enlacés sur le canapé du bassiste, et s'embrassaient tendrement.

Evidement, si au fond d'eux l'attendrissement dominait, les réactions ne furent pas toutes les mêmes : si les filles semblaient ravies, Tom fronça le nez en grommelant que si ça continuait comme ça il deviendrait le seul individu asexué de leur bande.

Chloé répliqua que comme ça ils seraient deux.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Qui suis-je ?

Dans ce chapitre, presque que du dialogue, parce que ça a manqué à certains dans les deux derniers…

Chloé s'étira. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait de plus en plus besoin de sommeil. Peut-être une poussée de croissance ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle espérait, parce que avec son mètre soixante cinq, elle avait un peu de mal à regarder Tom dans les yeux.

Tom … Elle pensait à lui, tout le temps, partout. Même quand elle était avec lui, il occupait ses pensées.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était bien plus profond et plus complexe que de l'amitié.

Mais elle avait peur. Quoi de plus normal ?

Après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Milo, qui s'était montré si parfait pendant des semaines, elle avait peur des apparences.

Chloé fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de son père derrière la porte.

« - Puce, dépêche toi, tu vas louper ton bus. »

Chloé ne répondit pas ; son père savait que tant qu'elle n'avait pas écouté de musique le matin, parler à sa fille était complètement inutile.

Elle attrapa la télécommande, et alluma sa chaine hi-fi.

Un bon My Chemical Romance dès le matin : rien de mieux pour commencer la journée.

Dans la journée, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Chloé et Morgane eurent l'occasion de passer un peu de temps entre filles.

En effet, Tom et Bill étaient partis à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur un auteur français pour lequel leur prof de français avait une grande passion.

Les deux amies marchèrent un peu, et dénichèrent finalement un coin à l'abris du vent violent qui soufflait depuis quelques jours.

Elle s'installèrent sur le banc de pierre, les yeux au loin.

« - Je suis tellement heureuse. » Soupira Morgane tout à coup.

Chloé lui jeta un regard en biais.

Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse ; elle sortait avec le mec le plus convoité d'Europe, qui ne serait pas heureux dans ces conditions ?

« - Ca se voit. Tu es … plus sereine qu'avant. » Répondit prudemment Chloé.

« - Oui, je trouve aussi. »

« - Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Il te rend heureuse, et c'est le principale. »

« - Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais un peu peur. » Avoua Morgane en baissant les yeux.

« - Peur de quoi ? » S'étonna son amie.

« - Je sais pas trop. Il est vraiment … parfait. Tu sais, attentif, drôle, vraiment génial. Mais je me dis que peut-être … »

Morgane s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Chloé n'essaya pas de l'aider, il fallait que son amie s'exprime par elle-même, fasse sortir ces doutes qui visiblement la tracassaient.

« - J'ai peur qu'il soit en train de se prouver qu'il est capable de ne pas se faire avoir, en trouvant une fille qui l'aime vraiment. » Souffla Morgane.

Chloé écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Elle avait peur que Bill ne l'aime pas vraiment ?

« - Attends, tu es en train de me dire que … C'est ridicule Morgane ! Si ce que tu dis était vrai, ça voudrait dire qu'il serait en train de te faire subir exactement ce que Elana lui a fait subir. »

« - Oui, mais … » Tenta Morgane.

« - Et tu sais comme moi à quel point il a souffert ! Il t'aime, tu ne peux pas en douter ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi souriant, et son bonheur est tellement intense que même Tom paraît plus heureux ! » Poursuivit Chloé.

Morgane réfléchit ; Chloé avait raison. Comment pouvait-elle penser que Bill puisse lui faire la même chose que ce que lui même avait subi ? Qu'elle était nulle parfois !

Elle regarda Chloé. Le visage de cette dernière s'était assombri à la mention du dreadé.

« - Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda doucement Morgane.

« - Rien, rien … » Mentit Chloé, mais elle fut trahie par un frisson qui agita tout son corps.

« - Ne me ment pas ! Je te connais mieux que personne alors … Accouche ! »

« - C'est à propos de Tom. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour lui… »

Hmm … Cas difficile effectivement. LA question était : l'appréciait trop ou pas assez ?

Chloé répondit à la question muette de Morgane.

« - C'est un très bon ami, mais j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments évoluent un peu trop rapidement, et un peu trop intensément. »

« - Chloé, tu es en train de te compliquer la vie, là. »

« - Tu crois ? Pas moi ! J'ai cassé avec le seul mec qui a voulu de moi, et je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'un autre que je connais depuis moins d'un mois ! Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a rien fait pour que j'éprouve ça pour lui ! » S'énerva Chloé.

« - Il n'a rien fait ? Mais tant mieux ! Ca veut dire qu'il te plait suffisamment, qu'il est assez intéressant, pour que tu tombes sous son charme sans qu'il ait rien à faire ! »

« - Mais non, pas tant mieux ! Et si je me fais des idées ? Je vais juste avoir l'air complètement conne, et il va me prendre pour une de ces malades de groupies ! »

Morgane secoua la tête, atterrée. Comment son amie pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas que Tom se comportait complètement différemment avec elle ?

Morgane savait qu'il serait inutile d'essayer d'expliquer à Chloé les choses telles qu'elle les voyait, son amie trouverait un contre-argument à chacune de ses affirmations.

« - Je sais pas quoi te dire, mais je crois que tu te trompes lourdement. Et ne secoue pas la tête, je sais ce que je dis ! » Soupira Morgane, irritée par la tendance qu'avait son amie à se sous-estimer.

Le soir, quand Chloé rentra chez elle, ses écouteurs fixés comme à son habitude aux oreilles, elle fut surprise de voir son père l'attendre devant la porte de la maison, assis sur le perron.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, p'pa ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Mikael leva les yeux sur elle, et elle fut frappée par la tristesse qui marquait ses traits.

« - Papa ? »

« - Chérie, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu l'apprennes par moi que par tes camarades… » Soupira l'homme.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si inquiet ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu faire cette tête … elle était orpheline depuis deux heures.

La surprise la frappa de plein fouet quand son père tira un magazine de sous ses fesses et le lui tendit.

« - T'inquiètes pas, chérie, on va pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça ! » Lui promit son père alors qu'elle commençait sa lecture.

Le magazine était en réalité un torchon people, remplis comme tous ceux de son espèce de spéculations toutes plus ridicules et (souvent) plus blessantes les unes que les autres.

En première page, une photo de Tokio Hotel qui datait de quelques mois, avant qu'ils ne décident de prendre une pause.

On voyait aisément que malgré le maquillage de Bill et le haussement de sourcils coquin de Tom, que la fatigue était bel et bien présente.

Même Gustav et Georg avaient les yeux soulignés d'épaisses cernes, et le regard de Georg était triste.

Plus comme maintenant, pensa Chloé. Depuis qu'il connaît Eliot, ça va un peu mieux.

En parlant d'Eliot, les deux garçons ne savaient pas que leurs amis les avaient grillés, et attendaient juste qu'ils se décident à leur parler.

Chloé soupira et ouvrit le magazine à la double page sur le groupe, et commença sa lecture.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle y trouverait, peur que le nom de ses amis soit salis par les inepties courantes dans ces torchons.

POUR QUELLE RAISON LES TOKIO HOTEL ONT-ILS PRIS UNE ANNEE SABBATIQUE ?

Ca commençait bien ! Pensa Chloé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'attendait au pire.

Un frisson la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était encore dehors, et la température commençait à se rafraîchir, elle décida donc de rentrer, et de s'installer confortablement pour commencer sa lecture.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et eut un sourire ravit en entendant les bûches crépiter dans la cheminée.

Son père avait pensé à elle, et avait posé une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table basse.

La jeune fille enleva son écharpe, son manteau et ses chaussures, et sans lâcher le magazine, elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, repliant ses pieds sous ses fesses.

Elle était dans sa position préférée, chez elle, au chaud, et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans ces moments là.

Du était-ce ce qu'elle pensait.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : Scandale.

POUR QUELLE RAISON LES TOKIO HOTEL ONT-ILS PRIS UNE ANNEE SABBATIQUE ?

Vous les connaissez forcément. Bill, l'androgyne à la voix puissante, Tom, le guitariste et charmeur de ces demoiselles, et Georg et Gustav, respectivement Bassiste et Batteur. Ils ont conquis l'Europe entière et même dans une moindre mesure, l'Asie. Leur musique énergique mais assez peu originale au fur et à mesure des albums, vendus à des millions d'exemplaires, a conquis le cœur de milliers de jeunes filles en manque de personnalité.

Le succès semblait à son comble, et autant le dire, ils avaient tout pour être heureux, mais visiblement ces quatre jeunes n'étaient pas satisfait de l'état des choses.

Depuis quelques mois, on avait remarqué les paroles tranchantes de leurs chansons, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils rêvaient de liberté, et leurs regards éteints et leurs moues fatiguées.

Cependant, qui aurait pensé qu'ils décideraient de prendre une année sabbatique ? Certainement pas les vraies fan du groupe, qui ne se seraient jamais douté de ce qui trottait depuis plusieurs mois dans les jolies têtes de leurs idoles.

« Ils n'ont jamais fait part de la moindre lassitude, et paraissaient heureux de leur vie. » Rapporte une amie proche du groupe, rencontrée sur la tournée, parmis les centaines de fan.

Alors pour quelle raison se sont-ils absentés ?

Bien sûr, on peut concevoir, et même comprendre, qu'une lassitude s'installe avec le temps, puisque des mois de tournées, ce n'est pas forcément une vie pour des jeunes hommes de moins de vingt ans.

Malgré tout, ce départ, en apparence précipité, se trouve avoir été préparé des mois à l'avance.

D'après des sources fiables, l'ancien entrepôt transformé en garçonnière aurait été acquis par les quatre amis il y a un peu plus de six mois, soit quatre mois et demi avant leur départ du devant de la scène.

Autre détail troublant, leurs déclarations sont pour le moins évasives, fait étonnant quand on sait qu'ils n'ont jamais été avares de confidences sur leurs projets.

Des rumeurs assez répandues et bruyantes circulent comme quoi Bill aurait trouvé l'âme sœur, et Tom s'afficherait avec une jeune fille bien loin de ses goûts habituels.

Bien que nous ayons pu récolter très peu de témoignages jusque là, on peut se poser des questions sur ces jeunes filles à l'opposée que celles qui intéressent les jumeaux habituellement.

Bill et Tom seraient-ils devenus trop naïfs pour se faire avoir par des groupies intéressées ?

Gustav et Georg, souvent laissés dans l'ombre, et pour cause, car on peur sans peine considérer que ce sont les moins populaires du groupe, ont-ils suivi les jumeaux dans leur désir de prendre du repos où ont-ils joué un rôle bien plus important dans cette décision ?

Alors que les rumeurs concernant l'homosexualité de Georg ont été certifiées comme vraies, on peut aisément se demander quelle est la place d'un homosexuel dans un groupe qui s'adresse principalement aux jeunes filles de 14 à 17 ans.

Si on sait fort peu de choses, un source proche du bassiste confie qu'il a été victime de l'homo phobie des parents de son premier petit ami, le cousin de Bill et Tom.

Au vu de tous ces éléments, on peut se poser une question justifiée : Quels tristes évènements se cachent en réalité derrière l' « année sabbatique » du groupe ? Pourquoi ont-ils choisi de quitter la scène à un moment où la demande ne faisait qu'augmenter ?

Bien évidemment, nous vous tiendrons au courant de tous les éléments de cette affaire point par point.

A.P.

Tom reposa le magazine. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle cour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était en colère. Vraiment.

De quel droit ces putains de journalistes s'en prenaient-ils à lui et au groupe ? Comment pouvaient-ils oser se fier à des sources soit disant proches d'eux même ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Bill semblait peiné, tandis que Gustav et Georg restaient sans réaction. Morgane, dans les bras de Bill, était pensive, et Chloé le fixait, lui, Tom.

C'était elle qui, après avoir lut l'article, avait demandé à son père de les déposer, elle et Morgane, chez le groupe.

Mikael, qui se doutait de la réaction de sa fille, s'était contenté de lui montrer les clés de la voiture, qu'il tenait déjà en main.

C'est vrai, les garçons s'étaient étonnés que les magazines ne réagissent pas plus tôt à l'annonce de leur année sabbatique.

Et comment avaient-ils su pour Ariel ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'appeler d'ailleurs.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Georg tout bas.

« - Aucune idée. » Répondit Bill.

Gustav soupira.

« - On appel David, tout de suite. D'après moi, dès que les gens du lycée auront lu ce … ce torchon, impossible pour vous quatre d'être tranquilles. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Une fois de plus il avait raison.

« - En tout cas, j'aimerai bien savoir d'où ils connaissent mes goûts ! » Lâcha Tom d'un air surpris.

Chloé éclata de rire. La lecture de cette partie de l'article lui avait fait peur. Qui lui garantissant que, suite à cela, Tom ne déciderait pas du jour au lendemain de ne plus s'afficher avec elle ? D'accord, il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais quiconque les voyant pourrait avoir des doutes, non ? La preuve : ces foutus journalistes croyaient qu'ils formaient un couple.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du se sentir blessée, mais en réalité elle se moquait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Les Inconnus. Ils n'avaient aucune importance, ni leur avis, ni leurs sentiments. Elle avait déjà suffisamment perdu en cherchant à faire plaisir.

Elle lança un regard à Tom, qui la fixait de ses magnifiques yeux.

Elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Assis sur son banc de pierre, en train de fumer une cigarette. La façon dont il l'avait regardée alors l'avait touchée, ébranlée, et au fond d'elle, elle avait compris que, fatalement, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Depuis la remarque de Tom, le silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Sans que Chloé le remarque, Georg s'était levé, et depuis le salon, ils pouvaient l'entendre au téléphone. Sans doute appelait-il Eliot.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils appelèrent David, qui leur conseilla de ne pas aller en cours tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé. Il était actuellement à Paris, au siège de Universal France, pour négocier le prochain album du groupe.

Avec l'accord de leurs parents, Chloé et Morgane purent rester chez les garçons. Tard dans la soirée, quand le soleil fut couché et que le repas – pizzas salade coca – fut passé depuis longtemps, Eliot arriva. Une écharpe autour du cou, il semblait épuisé.

Il expliqua qu'il avait passé l'après midi en salle de sport, et qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qui se disait dans ce magazine qui avait causé tant de vagues au sein de son groupe d'amis.

Pour toute réponse, Tom lui tendit le-dit magazine. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage du surveillant pâlit, et ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement. Sans un mot, il reposa le papier, et regarda Georg, le regard plein de questions.

« - Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, toi et moi. » Souffla-t-il.

Il était en colère. Un magazine, un torchon sans le moindre intérêt savait des choses que lui même ne savait pas. D'accord, sa relation avec Georg était vraiment récente, mais se connaissant, il était en train de tomber amoureux, alors franchement, il voulait un minimum d'honnêteté. Evidemment, lui non plus n'avait pas tout dit à Georg, mais en même temps ce dernier ne risquait pas d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui dans les magazines !

Georg le regardait avec un regard tendre. i _Tu sais que je te fais confiance. Je t'aime._ /i Il exprimait tellement de choses avec son seul regard que c'en était effrayant.

Le bassiste lui tendit la main, et le tira doucement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui expliquerait tout, c'était promis.

Gustav partit dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Le seul moyen pour lui de mettre ses pensées en ordre, c'était de s'isoler. Et il avait un peu trop besoin de s'isoler en ce moment !

Morgane et Chloé se regardèrent. Dans quelle situation s'étaient-elles fourrées ? En tout cas, plus jamais leur vie ne serait la même, après ce soir.

Bientôt, fatiguées, par leur journée de cours, elles décidèrent, avec Tom et Bill, d'aller se coucher.

Comme de toute évidence, Morgane suivit Bill dans sa chambre, laissant peu de choix à Chloé : elle allait devoir dormir avec Tom. Pas que ça la gène, bien au contraire, mais elle était assez embêtée ; elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait, et voilà qu'elle devait partager son lit. Elle savait qu'il accepterait sans problème de dormir dans son canapé, mais faire des histoire alors qu'elle avait déjà dormi avec lui deux fois serait un peu suspect, non ?

Pendant que Tom se changeait dans la chambre, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se doucher, et se changer elle aussi. Elle profita de l'eau brûlante, comme elle l'aimait, pour réfléchir un peu.

Elle avait peur. C'était certain. Elle avait peur de beaucoup de choses, depuis toujours, mais cette fois c'était carrément différent.

Peur de perdre ses nouveaux amis surtout. Depuis trois semaines qu'elle les connaissait, elle les aimait comme depuis toujours.

Et Tom … Il l'avait rassurée, soutenue comme seule Morgane l'avait fait. Comment ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi génial ? Bon des fois, il était un peu boulet sur les bords, mais personne n'est parfait, si ?

Détendue, elle entra dans la chambre, dans son short et son tee-shirt gris.

Tom était déjà couché dans le grand lit, et semblait dormir. Elle ne vit aucune couverture ni aucun oreiller sur le canapé, signe qu'il n'avait sans doute pas prévu la gène que le fait de dormir avec lui pouvait occasionner.

Bah … le lit était suffisamment grand pour qu'elle soit à une distance respectable de lui … et pour qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus.

« - Dis Chloé, tu comptes rester combien de temps au milieu de cette chambre ? »

La voix de Tom s'éleva, rauque, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, trop occupée à essayer de contenir les milliers de papillons joyeux qui dansaient elle ne savait quelle danse dans son ventre.

Doucement, ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit sur le parquet, elle s'approcha du lit, et s'y allongea tout aussi lentement.

Elle grimaça quand le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids, mais Tom ne réagit pas.


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : Cauchemars.

iElle regarda autour d'elle. Partout, des couloirs à perte de vue, de ces couleurs monotones qu'elle haïssait tant. Le silence régnait, la stressait. Sur ses bras, ses poils étaient hérissés.

Tout à coup, elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait ici : elle fuyait. Quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Mais par ou aller ?

Dans ce labyrinthe, impossible de savoir d'où elle venait ni où elle allait. Elle sentait qu'elle était à bout de souffle, ses mollets étaient durs comme la pierre.

Dans son cou, dans sa tête, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir son cœur battre dans chaque millimètre carré de son corps.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait courir. Courir, jusqu'à trouver la sortie, jusqu'à pouvoir fuir cette endroit horrible.

Alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher, elle recommença à courir, échappant à un danger qu'elle sentait approcher.

Elle commença à prendre de la vitesse, et rapidement les couloirs et leurs couleurs devinrent flous sous l'effet de la vitesse. Elle savait que c'était impossible de courir aussi vite, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle essayait d'échapper à un horrible danger, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées rationnelles.

Plus elle courrait vite, plus son cœur battait fort. Bientôt, elle eut la certitude que ce n'était pas son cœur qui battait, mais le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle fut rassurée de voir une porte au bout du couloir qu'elle avait choisi d'emprunter. Elle ne se tourna pas pour voir si le danger la rattrapait, son prof de sport lui avait expliqué, dans une ancienne vie, que ça pouvait la faire ralentir plutôt qu'autre chose.

La porte était encore minuscule, mais elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, et au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille approchait, les battements de cœur ralentissaient.

Elle devait arriver avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent complètement, sinon c'était la fin. Pour qui, elle ne le savait pas, mais la fin quand même.

Enfin, elle parvint à toucher la poignée glaciale de la porte. Elle frissonna. Les battements de cœur avaient encore ralenti.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et quand elle entra dans la chambre entièrement blanche, elle sut qu'elle avait perdu la partie.

Sur le lit blanc, qui paraissait immense, était allongée une femme, considérablement amaigrie par la maladie. Sous ses yeux, des cernes d'un bleu presque noir.

La jeune fille s'approcha, le regard fixé sur sa mère. Ce n'est qu'en passant à côté de lui, qu'elle vit que son père était assis sur le fauteuil de faux cuir à côté du lit.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de stopper les larmes qui semblaient vouloir inonder la pièce par leur multitude.

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, les battements de cœur avaient complètement cessés.

Sur le lit, ce n'était plus sa mère. Mais un jeune homme, magnifique, malgré ses cernes et son visage considérablement amaigri.

Ses dreads blondes reposaient doucement sur l'oreiller, et la jeune fille savait que derrière ses paupières fermées par la mort se cachaient des yeux magnifiques.

La jeune fille commença à sangloter vraiment.

Alors que des infirmiers entraient dans la pièce pour tirer un drap sur le corps du mort, de celui qu'elle aimait si fort, elle remarqua les personnes debout de part et d'autre du lit.

Elle reconnut sans mal ses amis, et trois hommes et une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser contre le mur, et ferma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce serait la dernière fois.

GAME OVER. /i

« - NON ! Pas lui ! Pas Tom ! Je l'aime ! » Hurla Chloé en se redressant tout à coup sur le lit, les yeux grand ouverts, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joue.

Aussitôt, des bras puissants l'enlacèrent, et la forcèrent à se rallonger, tandis qu'elle continuait à supplier.

« - Non … Pas lui … je l'aime … Tom … »

Ce dernier serra Chloé contre lui, peiné de la voir dans cet état. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar en sa présence, et celui-ci paraissait très violent.

Il grimaça quand elle le pinça en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt, cherchant à l'empêcher de s'échapper. Elle voulait le garder pour elle, toujours, juste pour elle, envers et contre tout, malgré les moqueries, les quolibets, les rumeurs, les phrases assassines. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, qu'il l'abandonne, après l'avoir rendue si heureuse rien qu'en lui offrant son amitié.

Bien sûr, elle était encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, mais elle savait au fond d'elle, dans la petite parcelle de son esprit capable de réfléchir normalement, que demain ses pensées et ses peurs seraient les mêmes.

« - Ne me laisse pas, ne pars pas … » Supplia-t-elle.

« - Je suis là, Chloé. Je ne te lâche pas, promis. » Souffla-t-il à son tour dans son cou.

Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient trempés, ses mains moites. Elle était dans une panique folle.

Soudain, il entendit des coups discrets frappés à la porte.

« - Entrez. » Dit-il tout haut.

La porte s'ouvrit, et les visages anxieux de ses amis passèrent par l'embrasure. Malgré leur air encore ensommeillés, Tom put voir que leur préoccupation pour le moment était Chloé, et qu'ils ne partiraient sans doute pas tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'il se passait.

« - On a entendu Chloé hurler. » Expliqua Morgane, que Bill serrait dans ses bras.

« - Elle a fait un cauchemar. Je crois qu'elle s'est rendormie. » Constata Tom en baissant la tête sur la jeune fille, donc la jeune fille s'était un peu régularisée.

Morgane sembla ennuyée. Elle savait que son amie faisait souvent des cauchemars, mais elle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle avait crié dans sa panique. i_NON ! Pas lui ! Pas Tom ! Je l'aime !_/i

Jamais Chloé n'avait jamais parlé de quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère dans ses rêves, et Morgane était plutôt bien placée pour le savoir, puisque son amie ne faisait de cauchemars que quand elle ne dormait pas chez elle.

Maintenant, une difficulté de plus se posait, constata Morgane en regarda Tom enlacer puis embrasser doucement Chloé sur le front : sa meilleure amie venait d'avouer son amour sans même s'en rendre compte, et le principal concerné ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne saurait pas le fin fond de l'histoire.

Soudain assaillie par un mal de tête violent, la jeune fille fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre du guitariste, le laissant avec Chloé, et entraîna Bill jusqu'à sa chambre.


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : David et Andreas.

i Bon, comme vous le savez, David est le manager des gars, mais comme j'avais la flemme de faire des recherches, j'ai improvisé. J'espère que mon David vous plaira, de même que Andreas, qui est tout aussi blond que le vrai. De plus, vous verrez rapidement que le dialogue tient une très petite place dans ce chapitre, mais il me paraît indispensable pour bien cerner les personnages un peu plus, et surtout pour mettre des limites aux nouvelles situations. Comme Chloé est le personnage principal, tout va tourner autour d'elle. Presque tout./i

Quand Chloé se réveilla, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir, et son estomac se tordait violemment. Elle sentait ses yeux la piquer, comme si elle avait pleuré, et quelqu'un la tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Tom.

Tout à coup, elle se remémora les événements de la nuit précédente. Son cauchemar, le réconfort que lui avait apporté Tom. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle avait hurlé.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? Merde ! Merde ! Et re-merde ! Qu'allait penser Tom maintenant ? Pourrait-elle un jour le regarder en face ? Et lui ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

De toute façon, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Elle sentit son souffle sur son cou, et il resserra un peu plus ses mains autour de sa taille.

Visiblement, il était réveillé.

« - Bonjour. » Murmura-t-il en enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

Chloé gigota, gênée. Pourquoi lui faisait-il subir ça ? Etait-il si cruel qu'il se moquait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ?

« - Bonjour. » Répéta-t-il, sa voix plus rauque encore que d'habitude.

« - Salut. » Répondit doucement Chloé.

« - Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Tom … je … il faut qu'o parle tu sais. » Chuchota Chloé tout bas, essayant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix.

« - Chloé, si tu es pas prêtes à parler, c'est pas grave. Je peux attendre. » Susurra-t-il sans changer de position.

« - Tu peux attendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« - Je sais pas … peut-être que je me trompe mais … quand je t'ai entendu dire que tu … enfin … j'ai eu l'impression que je n'attendais que ce moment. » Bredouilla Tom.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, et repoussa le dreadé. Elle se redressa et se tourna, lui faisant face.

« - Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce que tu crois que je suis assez stupide ou assez pute pour accepter de n'avoir qu'une aventure d'une nuit avec toi ou avec n'importe qui d'autre ? Tu te souviens de Milo ? C'était mon premier petit ami, et j'ai 17 ans. Et je ne l'ai jamais fait avec lui, ni avec personne ! Je me suis confiée à toi comme à personne d'autre, et tu penses que … que tu peux en profiter ? »

« - Mais … »

« - Mais quoi ? Tu m'as vue dans un moment de pure faiblesse, paniquée comme jamais, et tu crois que parce que dans cet instant de faiblesse j'ai lâché ce que j'avais sur le cœur tu peux profiter de moi ? Tu crois … »

Tom ne la laissa pas poursuivre, et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« - Attend. S'il te plait. Tu crois que je me suis réellement comporté avec autant d'arrières pensées ? Je … j'avais jamais autant tenu à personne, avec toi c'est différent. Avec les autres filles, tu as raison, c'était une nuit, par ci, par là, et ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Et ça tu le sais. Est-ce que tu m'as vu avec une seule autre fille ce mois-ci ? Est-ce que tu m'as vu prendre quelqu'un d'autre que toi dans mes bras ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que j'ai dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Débita Tom, le regard triste.

« - Je suis désolée Tom, mais … c'est tellement soudain. J'ai été bête hein ?! »

« - On peut dire ça comme ça oui. » Sourit le guitariste.

« - Est-ce que si je t'embrassa, là, maintenant, tu vas croire que je te veux juste pour une nuit ? » Poursuivit-il.

Chloé baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. Sur son pierçing. Qu'il l'embrasse. Encore et encore. Et encore, plus toujours, jusqu'à mourir d'étouffement. Magnifique mort que de mourir contre ces lèvres qui de loin déjà paraissent si douces.

Doucement, elle se recoucha et attira Tom contre elle. Qu'il l'embrasse, elle n'attendait que cela depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans son immense baggy sur le banc de leur affreux lycée.

Chloé entra dans la cuisine, les bras de Tom autour de sa taille. Dans son dos, la tête sur son épaule, il embrassait doucement son cou de temps en temps, avec une douceur incroyable.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire son bonheur. Il l'aimait aussi. Bon, d'accord, rien n'avait été dit, mais quel intérêt de se dire « Je t'aime » dès le premier regard ? Et pourquoi se demander en mariage dès le premier baiser tant qu'on y est ! Il avait sut réussir à la convaincre, à gagner sa confiance.

Alors qu'elle sortait la pâte à gaufres du frigo, Tom fit chauffer leurs cappuccinos. Ils déjeunèrent sans se quitter des yeux.

C'était terriblement niais, mielleux, ridicule, mais tellement agréable.

Chloé et Tom.

Tom et Chloé.

Chloé Torvik et Tom Kaulitz.

Tom Kaulitz et Chloé Torvik.

i Tom et Chloé Kaulitz. /i

Tom but une dernière gorgée de sa boisson chaude, et reposa sa tasse. Il fit le tour du comptoir, et enlaça la jeune fille, embrassant de nouveau son cou, mordilla son oreille, ce qui la fit rire. Et frissonner, des pieds à la tête.

« - Tom, lâche cette jeune fille. Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir donner tort aux journaux qui te qualifient de play-boy ! »

Tom et Chloé levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Face à eux, un homme grand, roux et athlétique les fixaient avec bienveillance. Il s'approcha et tendit la main, que Chloé attrapa par réflexe.

« - David. Alors c'est toi celle qui as changé cet incorrigible dragueur ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

« - Chloé. Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« - Il ne fait jamais de papouilles au petit déjeuner à ses coups d'un soir. » Répliqua joyeusement un jeune homme blond en entrant dans la cuisine.

Chloé regarda Andreas s'emparer d'une gaufre et la dévorer. Elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi ce garçon était le meilleur ami des jumeaux. De lui transpirait une joie de vivre évidente, et son sourire était à couper le souffle.

Si l'on oubliait celui de Tom, bien sûr.

La jeune fille se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom, qui la fixait lui aussi. Son regard était étonnement tendre, et son sourire lui fit chaud au cœur. Comme si il lui disait « i_Les papouilles au petit déjeuner, c'est juste pour toi._ /i»

Chloé se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait maigri. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pouvait voir ses hanches et ses côtes saillaient légèrement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait belle. Oh, elle savait bien que ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec ces quelques kilos en moins. Non, en fait, c'était plutôt le jeune homme qui se changeait dans la pièce à côté qui la faisait se sentir belle.

Elle n'était vraiment avec Tom que depuis le matin, mais elle se rendait compte que depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau.

La façon dont il la regardait, dont il la touchait, avant ce matin, avec respect et sans jamais chercher à en profiter, ce respect qu'il lui témoignait à chaque instant, elle ne pouvait s'en passer. C'était sa drogue, un besoin de chaque instant, viscéral, parce que avant même qu'ils soient « ensembles » elle ne pouvait se passer de lui, de son odeur, de sa voix, de son humour, de sa présence, de son amitié. Depuis le début, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui.

En même temps, elle savait que tout le monde il est pas beau, tout le monde il est pas gentil ! Il était possessif, elle s'en était rapidement rendue compte, et plein de petits détails qui agaçaient prodigieusement la jeune fille, mais bon, il ne ronflait pas, que demande le peuple ?

Malgré cette connaissance qu'elle avait de lui, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis un mois, et que même si le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux, elle ne voulait pas l'idéaliser, en faire un dieu vivant ; elle avait déjà donné avec Milo, et si c'était pour être déçue de la même façon, elle préférait l'oublier sur le champ.

Même si elle savait que c'était impossible.

Chloé passa la main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Elle n'avait jamais été mince, loin s'en faut, mais son physique n'avait jamais été disgracieux ni même débordant de graisse. Sans pour autant se plaire, elle s'acceptait telle qu'elle était, et si elle en croyait les gènes de la famille, elle ne commencerait à s'affiner que à l'approche de ses dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans.

Ses hanches un peu larges la rendaient assez fière : elle pouvait porter à peu près tous les pantalons et jupe de son choix, sans que ce soit choquant ni désagréable à l'œil.

« - Chloé ! » Appela la voix de Morgane depuis le couloir.

La jeune fille sourit et se dépêcha d'enfiler son jean et son pull à col roulé noir, tenue basique qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle coiffa ses cheveux simplement, les laissant cascader sur ses épaules, mais passa un élastique noir autour de son poignet, prévoyant la gène qu'elle ressentirait sans doute au bout d'un moment.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Tom était en train de passer un bandeau dans ses dreads, et lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

La salle de musique de la maison avait été réquisitionnée par David pour la réunion du groupe. Andréas s 'était affalé sur un pouf, discutant avec Bill et Eliot, qui les avait rejoint entre temps. Georg regardait son petit ami d'un air serein, passant de temps à autre la main dans son dos, lui arrachant à l'occasion des frissons qui faisaient sourire Bill et son meilleur ami. Morgane et Chloé se regardèrent ; visiblement, tout le monde ici ne savait pas pour Chloé et Tom. A vue de nez, seuls Eliot, Georg et Bill ignoraient la situation. Inutile de compter Gustav, il avait du savoir dès le départ que cette nuit serait un tournant pour ses amis.

D'ailleurs, quand il vit arriver les deux amies, ce dernier se leva et marcha vers elle. Il serra Morgane contre lui, en profitant pour la chatouiller un peu, puis Chloé. D'instinct, elle avait deviné qu'il profiterait de ce moment pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« - Le bonheur se construit, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Tom, qui à l'instar de Bill, ne l'a jamais vraiment connu. Tu vas devoir être patiente. »

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas très encourageant tout ça. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison ; Tom n'avait jamais été amoureux jusqu'à maintenant, et sa dernière histoire à elle avait finit en fiasco. De puis, en tenant compte de leurs caractères bien trempés, il y aurait sans aucun doute de la vaisselle cassée.

Finalement, la jeune fille s'installa sur un vieux canapé tout défoncé à côté de Morgane qui fixait Bill d'un air complètement rêveur. Chloé décida que pour sa santé mentale et pour celle de son estomac il était préférable qu'elle ne cherche pas à savoir à quoi pensait son amie.

Bientôt, Tom arriva, et se dirigea directement vers Bill et leur meilleur ami, qu'il serra dans ses bras : il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion plus tôt dans la matinée. Curieusement, Chloé ne se sentit pas vexée qu'il l'ait ignorée : ils ne formaient pas encore réellement un couple, tout n'était pas fait, et elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il abandonne son meilleur ami et son frère jumeaux pour une fille avec qui il n'était que depuis le matin même.

Elle n'y avait pensé que à l'instant, mais il était évident que Bill et Tom étaient très proches. Et elle ne comptait pas faire quoi que ce soit contre cet amour fraternel puissant. Elle savait que Bill et Tom ne pouvaient être heureux que si l'autre l'était aussi, et elle comptait bien faire sa part du travail : rendre Tom heureux voudrait aussi dire rendre Bill heureux.

Elle savait trop bien à quel point la famille était importante, elle qui avait perdu sa mère, et à qui il ne restait qu'un père certes aimant mais très rarement présent.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de David, impressionnant malgré la simplicité de sa tenue. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que voulaient dire les garçons quand ils disaient « un tirant comique ». En effet, l'homme avait l'air toujours prêt à blaguer, à raconter une petite anecdote cocasse, mais ses yeux froids et déterminés démentaient toute cette décontraction, qu'il avait du apprendre à museler pour réussir dans le dur métier de manager.

Sans un regard pour les adolescents, il s'installa simplement sur le tabouret du piano qui traînait dans un coin.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir ordonné les feuilles qu'il tenait, qu'il se décida à dévisager ses compagnons. L'un après l'autre, il fixa chacune des personnes présentes, mesurant ses expressions et le langage de ses yeux.

Quand le regard gris du manager se posa sur Chloé, elle se sentit ridiculement petite, insignifiante. Elle eut l'impression qu'un immense cube de béton flottait au dessus de sa tête, comme une épée de Damoclès, mais étrangement, elle se sentait plus sécurisée qu'autre chose. Elle sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras, et sut que déjà il l'avait « adoptée » et que en tant qu'amie de ses protégés, elle aurait droit à la protection du manager.

« - Bien, je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais on est dans la merde. » Annonça David sans préambule.

« - On s'en serait pas douté … » Marmonna Tom.

Chloé se retourna, et essaya de capter son regard. Elle voulait lui transmettre sa force, après tout c'était lui qui en avait besoin, c'était lui qui se retrouvait la cible de tous les journaux.

« - Cet article a fait sensation, et tous les autres torchons dans ce genre sont en train de suivre le même chemin. » Poursuivit le manager.

« - Et on ne peut rien faire contre ça ? » Demanda Georg d'une toute petite voix.

« - Si, bien sûr ! Porter plainte, aller devant des tribunaux, mais ça ne servirait qu'à attirer encore plus l'attention sur nous ! » Répliqua Gustav d'une voix aigre.

Chloé fut étonnée de l'entendre parler ainsi. Elle savait qu'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement la cible de ces racontars, et qu'il souffrait plus de voir ses amis tracassés.

« - J'imagine que tu as une idée, comme d'habitude. » Souffla Bill, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

David le fixa quelques instant. Oui il avait une idée. Depuis qu'il manageait les garçons, il avait toujours veillé à les protéger. Malheureusement, lui aussi avait subi les affres du succès et s'était retrouvé complètement dépassé par le tapage médiatique que provoquait le groupe dans tous ses déplacements.

« - En fait, elle ne vous concerne pas directement, cette idée. » Répondit David calmement. « Vous devez être conscients que l'annonce de vos couples a fait un coup de tonnerre, et que les fans expriment une sorte de jalousie complètement hallucinante. Avant de continuer, je dois savoir ce que vous ressentez réellement pour vos copines – et copains. » Ajouta David en regardant tendrement Georg et Eliot.

Ce fut le bassiste qui répondit en premier. Que pouvait-il dire ? LA vérité, la seule et unique vérité : il était amoureux de Eliot, et savait que si il n'était pas sur que les choses durent éternellement, il ne se voyait avec personne d'autre qu'avec lui.

Bill prit le relais. Il regarda Morgane, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et quand il se retourna vers David, ce dernier y lut tellement de tendresse et d'amour qu'il fut convaincu de l'honnêteté du chanteur.

Tom regardait ses mains. Les tordaient nerveusement. i Il ne savait pas quoi dire /i. Tom Kaulitz ne savait pas quoi dire.

Son frère et ses amis savaient qu'il avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, surtout en publique, mais pas Chloé. En tout cas il ne le lui avait jamais dit vraiment. Bien sur, maligne comme elle était, elle devait avoir deviné mais quand même !

Il leva la tête, et adressa un sourire doux et malicieux à la jeune fille. Il ne lui déclarerait pas d'amour éternel, mais s'en sortirait à sa façon, et il savait que Chloé comprendrait.

« - Cela fait six semaines que je n'ai couché avec aucune fille. Et la prochaine avec qui cela arrivera sera Chloé, ou ne sera pas du tout. » Enonça-t-il très distinctement, détachant les syllabes.


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 : Ah non !

« - Cela fait six semaines que je n'ai couché avec aucune fille. Et la prochaine avec qui cela arrivera sera Chloé, ou ne sera pas du tout. » Enonça-t-il très distinctement, détachant les syllabes.

Chloé sentit ses joues rougir. Il avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle croyait ? Oh bon sang ! Mais quel … Peu importe. Le message était passé, et leurs amis semblaient avoir compris. Même Andreas hochait la tête d'un air impressionné.

« - Hum … bien. Après ces charmantes déclarations, je vais vous exposer mon plan. En fait, je pense que les plus exposées seront les filles et Eliot. Surtout les filles en fait, vu que Bill et Tom sont très populaires. J'ai appelé des contacts à moi pour organiser une conférence de presse, et cela devrait pouvoir être bon pour dans une quinzaine de jours. »

« - Et pendant ce temps là, on fait quoi nous ? » Demanda Tom, en échangeant un regard avec Bill.

David soupira. Les semaines suivantes ne seraient pas faciles pour les jeunes gens.

« - Vous vous faites discrets. Et vous continuez à préparer les chansons pour votre retour. Il faut que les gens soient confiants, et sachent que vous allez revenir, sans le moindre doute. »

« - J'en ai marre ! » S'écria Bill.

Gustav posa sa main sur le genou de son ami, tandis que Tom cherchait son regard.

David plissa le front.

« - Tu en as marre de quoi ? »

« - J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir vivre ma vie ! Tout le temps, on doit justifier ce qu'on fait, donner des explications, contrôler nos faits et gestes, je n'avais pas été moi même depuis des mois, des années. Et là, quand enfin je peux commencer à vivre autre chose, je dois me justifier auprès de fans complètements hystériques et dangereuses. Quand cette rumeur sur mon homosexualité à commencé à traîner, je me suis fait insulté, et maintenant que je suis amoureux, on me reproche de décevoir ces pauvres, pauvres, pauvres petites rien du tout. Je ne chante même plus pour mon seul plaisir. Je n'ai aucune liberté dans ce que je fais. Et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai accepté de faire cette année sabbatique. Parce que j'en avais besoin. Et parce que j'en avais marre de n'être qu'un objet qu'on trimbale de plateau de télé en plateau de télé, de salle de concert en salle de concert. »

Le silence accueillit la déclaration de Bill. Personne ne sembla remarquer que Morgane se levait et prenait la place de Tom aux côtés de Bill qui avait finit sa phrase dans un cri. Chloé sentit les bras du guitariste glisser autour d'elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle ne voyait pas ce geste comme celui d'un couple, Tom avait déjà eut ce genre de geste envers elle alors qu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que des amis.

Elle regarda Morgane qui avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Bill, comme si c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être consolée. Ce geste n'était que pure tendresse, preuve d'une complicité qui ne ferait que se renforcer au fil du temps, des épreuves. Au fil de l'amour. Tout simplement.

Bill avait fermé les yeux, et caressait doucement la main que Morgane lui avait donné.

David se gratta la gorge. Depuis qu'il faisait ce travail, il n'avait jamais vu personne souffrir autant d'une célébrité pourtant tellement méritée. Bill n'était que le reflet puissance dix de ce que ressentaient ses amis. Il était l'âme de ce groupe, n'en déplaise aux cyniques.

Quelques mois auparavant, il avait été détruit émotionnellement quand les médias s'étaient mis à crier sur les toits des rumeurs plus stupides les unes que les autres. Son homosexualité. Les querelles au sein du groupe. La façon dont la production et Universal les manipulaient, lui et le groupe. Il était le premier que les gens connaissaient, celui qui charmait le publique, celui qui leur souriait doucement et qui faisait fondre leurs doutes.

Après ça, Tom et son sourire espiègle, Georg et son comportement effacé et terriblement présent, Gustav et son recul, finissaient le travail.

Bill avait eut du mal à se remettre de ces émotions. Pourtant, il avait été au bout de la tournée, qui avait été un véritable succès, malgré les rumeurs de plus en plus persistantes, malgré la fatigue, malgré le ras de bol général. Il avait été au bout, de la tournée, de ses forces aussi.

Et cette histoire, ensuite, avec Georg, l'avait fragilisé, un peu plus, les avaient tous fragilisés, trop pour qu'ils continuent à se voiler la face, à tromper leurs fans.

Et voilà qu'alors que tout aurait du aller pour le mieux, les quatre jeunes hommes étaient de nouveau exposés à la curiosité sans pitié des médias.

David ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait que cette année serait sans doute très dure pour ses protégés. Et pour celles – et celui – qu'ils aimaient.

Et il ferait tout pour les protéger, parce qu'ils étaient trop jeune pour être exposés ainsi, quel que soit leur talent, quelles que soient leurs personnalités.

Il avait son plan. Dès la seconde où il avait lu cet article minable, il avait compris que l'année sabbatique des garçons ne serait pas pour autant de tout repos. Ils devraient sevrer les fans, les habituer à leur absence. Pour les retrouver à leur retour.

David regarda Tom et Chloé, enlacés sur le sol. Ils avaient quitté le pouf, pour être plus à leur aise. Ils étaient enlacés, Chloé dos à Tom. Ils étaient tous en contrastes et en ressemblances. Chloé, avec ses jolies formes, ses yeux en amande, son corps tout en douces rondeurs, son air de défi, et la souffrance que cachaient ses yeux. Tom, avec ses dreads, comme pour dire au monde qu'il était différent, et pour le défier de lui faire la moindre remarque, ses traits anguleux et fins à la fois, son piercing que sa langue venait titiller de temps en temps.

Si David avait croisé Chloé dans la rue, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était le genre de Tom. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le dreadeux pourrait tomber amoureux, à vrai dire. Encore moins d'une fille si différente de celles qu'il séduisait autrement.

Ses protégés avaient changé, pas de doute. Et lui aussi, il devait évoluer avec eux, et les empêcher de prendre le mauvais chemin. Il se le promettait.

Il se gratta la gorge une nouvelle fois. Il devait expliquer son plan, et il savait d'avance que les jeunes n'allaient pas apprécier.

« - Bill, je crois que ton message est passé. Et tu sais ce que j'en pense. Oui, c'est vrai que cette année n'a pas été facile pour vous, pour vous tous. Pour moi aussi. Je vous ai dit que mon plan concernait autant Chloé, Morgane et Eliot que vous. Vous devez décider si vous souhaitez parler d'eux, et confirmer vos relations, où si vous niez, et que vous rassurez par là votre publique. Quelle que soit votre réponse, je suis derrière vous. »


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 : Quand on fait dans la guimauve.

Chloé regardait Tom faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il avait retiré sa casquette et son bandeau, et ses dreads flottaient librement sur ses épaules, au rythme de ses pas. Ses pieds nus tapaient doucement sur le parquet, rythmant ses pas. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche pincée, et son piercing défier quiconque de l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

Chloé était assise en tailleur sur le lit. Les mains posées de part et autres de ses cuisses, contrastaient à peine sur les draps blancs. La lumière peinait à passer à travers les persiennes. Des raies de lumières éclairaient faiblement la pièce, donnaient une ambiance intime à la pièce, et à l'instant.

« - Tom … » Souffla Chloé.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle. Ses traits étaient durs, mais son regard se fit tendre quand il croisa celui de Chloé.

« - Oui ? »

« - Viens t'asseoir. Et parlons-en. S'il te plaît. »

Tom soupira. Bien sûr qu'il allait s'installer a coté d'elle. Avec plaisir.

Il se mit en tailleur, face à elle.

Elle le fixait, attentivement, comme pour le sonder, pour comprendre son état d'esprit. Elle ne le jugeait pas.

« - Chloé, je … »

Tom se sentit très bête. Il perdait ses mots, se trouvait perdu face à une situation que pourtant il vivait depuis que le groupe avait commencé à avoir du succès. Pourquoi se sentait-il si vulnérable ? i Parce que maintenant Chloé était là./i

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, sa vision des choses n'était plus la même. Il ne voyait plus rien comme avant. Ne réfléchissait plus comme avant.

Chloé était directement concernée par le plan qu'avant proposé David. Et ce ne serait pas facile pour elle, Tom le savait. Il voulait la protéger, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Et en même temps, il la savait assez forte pour supporter la situation.

Il inspira.

« - Tu dois accepter. » Murmura Chloé.

Il sursauta.

« - Quoi ? Mais si je fais ça, ta vie deviendra un enfer, et plus personne ne te lâchera. Tu feras la une des magazines peoples, et tout le monde connaîtra ton visage. Tu te feras insulter où que tu ailles, et … »

Chloé posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres de Tom. Il se tu. Dans sa tête, ses pensées tourbillonnaient, essayaient de trouver des arguments, pour la convaincre, pour la persuader d'abandonner cette idée. Et ses yeux ! Ses yeux qui le fixaient, avec tendresse et conviction.

« - Chloé … » Essaya-t-il de nouveau.

« - Non. Arrête. Toi et moi c'est récent. Voilà comment je vois les choses : si tu refuses, c'est que tu ne crois pas que nous deux nous sommes capables de faire face à cette situation. Et moi je crois que nous en sommes capables. C'est un test Tom. Je sais que c'est bizarre, dit comme ça, mais c'est un test. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, ni au destin, mais je crois en la vie, … et en l'amour. Tu es Tom Kaulitz, le guitariste canon d'un groupe de rock connu jusqu'en Asie. Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. »

Il soupira. Elle était exaspérante.

Surtout quand elle avait raison.

Elle poursuivit :

« - J'accepte de m'exposer, pour toi, parce que je crois en nous, et parce que ce n'est pas la première épreuve que nous traversons. Avant même d'être ensemble, on a vécu des choses dures. C'en est juste une de plus. Un pont à franchir. Est-ce que tu crois que nous en sommes capables ? »

« - Chloé, ce que je veux c'est te protéger. » Chuchota Tom.

Chloé s'approcha, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. Contre celles ci elle chuchota à son tour.

« - Est-ce que tu crois que nous en sommes capables ? »

« - Oui. »

Tom la sentit sourire contre sa bouche. N'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa tendrement, témoignant une passion qu'il avait refoulé dans leurs premiers baisers. Il la sentit titiller son pierçing, et ferma les yeux quand elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Peu de filles acceptaient de toucher à ses dreads, les trouvant sales et peu hygiéniques. Et il était ravi que Chloé soit la première à oser le faire, à enrouler un de ses mèches entre ses doigts.

Quand ils furent tout deux à bouts de souffle, Chloé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom, nichant le nez dans son cou.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, il leur semblait former une seule et même âme.

Leur décision était prise. Ils suivraient le plan de David, accepteraient d'expliquer la vérité à leurs fans.

David avait été clair : jamais les filles ou Eliot ne seraient interrogés par la presse ou la télé. Bill, Tom et Georg avaient été choqués par cette proposition.

En effet, si ceux qu'ils aimaient seraient relativement protégés par leur absence médiatique, les paparazzis s'en donneraient à cœur joie pour immortaliser les traits de Morgane, Eliot et Chloé.

Contre toute attente, Morgane et Eliot avaient accepté, mais Tom avait déclaré avoir besoin de parler avec Chloé avant de donner une réponse. Ils étaient concernés tous les deux, et il était hors de question pour Tom de laisser Chloé prendre cette décision toute seule, il voulait, devait la protéger.

Alors que David venait de partir, direction son bureau, afin d'organiser les semaines à venir, les trois couples et Gustav se réunirent dans le salon. Alors que Morgane et Bill étaient enlacés, que Eliot avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Georg, que Tom prenait les cuisses de Chloé pour des oreillers, et profitait des mains de cette dernière dans ses cheveux, Gustav se sentit bien bête, seul au milieu de ces trois couples, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs magnifiques.

Pas qu'il se sente seul, au contraire, il était de nature assez solitaire, et de toute façon il ne supportait pas d'être trop près des gens, il avait l'impression à chaque fois d'être submergé par leurs pensées, par leurs sentiments les plus intimes.

En attendant que Andreas ait fini de se doucher, il décida de se servir un verre de jus d'orange ; on se détend comme on peut, hein !

Bientôt, il sentit l'odeur du parfum d'Andreas le précéder dans la cuisine. Pas qu'il aime particulièrement ce parfum, mais il avait dit tellement de fois au meilleur ami de Bill et Tom de mettre moins d'eau de toilette, qu'il ne les comptait plus.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? » S'étonna Andreas en voyant son ami seul, assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, un verre de jus d'orange entre les mains.

« - Je t'attendais. »

« - Moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais tu sais que les mecs, c'est pas mon genre. » Rigola Andréas.

Gustav sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup le blond, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd parfois ! Cependant, il comprenait que Bill et Tom le considère comme leur meilleur ami ; il avait un sens du rythme bien à lui, et sans avoir de vraies connaissances musicales, il savait repérer ce qui n'allait pas dans une musique, et avait évité de nombreuses boulettes au groupe. De plus, il avait une mémoire audio et photographique exceptionnelle, ce qui lui avait permit d'aider Bill à plusieurs reprises dans ses répétitions.

Andreas s'installa à côté de Gustav, et attendit patiemment que ce dernier ait fini son verre. Ensemble, avec un sourire complice, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le seul canapé libre, puisque les deux autres étaient occupés.

Andreas observa les personnes présentes. Il trouvait vraiment Morgane à son gout, et comprenait que Bill ait put tomber sous son charme, surtout après avoir entendu la jeune fille charrier son petit ami bien comme il faut. Elle avait un humour étonnant, et une langue bien pendue.

Chloé aussi d'ailleurs ; elle ne se laissait pas impressionner, par personne. Cependant, elle était sans conteste très différente des filles que Tom convoitait habituellement. C'était simple, il courrait après les belles blondes plantureuses, et inutile de dire que Chloé était à l'opposé.

Malgré cela, Andreas devait bien avouer qu'ils allaient super bien ensemble. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, et la douceur de Chloé faisait toute la différence. Andréas se rappelait de la dernière fille avec laquelle avait couché Tom, une semaine avant la rentrée. C'était après une soirée bien arrosée chez Andréas, et le lendemain matin, après avoir viré la fille, Tom avait promis de profiter au maximum des filles de Magdebourg.

Résultat, un mois et demi plus tard, il était amoureux. En gros, il était dans la merde !

Non, sans rire, Andreas était ravi pour lui. Tom n'avait jamais été amoureux, et il avait souvent avoué à Bill et lui d'en souffrir.

Quant à Georg et Eliot, il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis. Il connaissait bien Georg et Gustav, mais était aux Etats Unis au moment de l'histoire entre le cousin des jumeaux et Georg. Il savait juste que ce dernier en avait énormément souffert, et que ça avait été ce qui les avait décidé à prendre cette année sabbatique.

En tout cas, Eliot lui était très sympathique.

Chloé expulsa l'air de ses poumons, et prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Action. » Lança-t-elle à Andreas.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, et afficha quelques instants plus tard un sourire pervers.

« - Embrasse un des garçons présents ici. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond. Elle savait à qui Andreas pensait en disant cela, mais elle avait un peu de mal à se décider. Embrasser Tom en privé ne lui posait pas trop de problème, mais comme ça, sans autre raison que pour gagner un pari, elle avait un peu plus de mal.

Elle se tourna vers Tom, qui avait haussé un sourcil, et qui du bout de la langue jouait avec son pierçing. Il était vraiment très beau, et une fois de plus, elle se sentit minable en comparaison. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse le geste de l'embrasser, mais visiblement, il avait pris la décision de ne pas l'aider. Il voulait jouer ? Elle allait jouer.

Avec un sourire, elle rompit la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Même si jusque là ils s'étaient embrassé peu de fois, elle ressentait à chaque fois le même bien-être.

Quand il essaya d'approfondir le baiser, caressant les lèvres de Chloé de sa langue, cette dernière se recula vivement, et un air de dégoût sur le visage, lança :

« - Tu as mangé quoi comme fromage à midi ? »

Tom parut décontenancé quelques instants, de même que le reste des personnes présentes, à l'exception de Georg qui se tenait la tête entre les mains tellement il riait. Puis, comme si il venait de comprendre, le visage de Tom s'éclaira.

« - La même chose que toi, chérie ! »

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde ne put que rire, Chloé comprise. Cependant, les lèvres de Tom vinrent vite étouffer le rire de la jeune fille. Elle s'était fait avoir, et en beauté !


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : Retour au lycée.

Inutile de le nier, Chloé avait peur. Elle était effrayée par les réactions qu'auraient les élèves de son lycée. Elle savait que beaucoup d'entre eux auraient sans doute lu ou entendu parlé de l'article, et que les soupçons se porteraient forcément sur elle et Morgane, puisqu'elles étaient les seules que Bill et Tom fréquentaient. Au contraire, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour Georg et Eliot, puisque Georg n'allait pas au lycée.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Gustav et lui passaient leurs journées sur leurs instruments, et Georg s'était même mis au piano, sans grande conviction cependant. Pour leur prochain album, dans lequel figuraient déjà 1000 Meere et Geh, Georg et Gustav avaient émis le désir de participer à la création des musiques, et Tom avait été ravi de cette initiative.

Chloé savait que Morgane non plus n'était pas rassurée, mais elle avait plus d'assurance, et saurait faire face aux autres élèves plus facilement qu'elle.

La veille au soir, le père de Chloé était passé apporter des affaires à sa fille, et lui avait simplement conseillé de faire comme elle avait toujours fait : rester digne quelles que soient les circonstances, et surtout ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tom avait essayé de la rassurer. Ils avaient passé une semaine ensemble, cloîtrés dans une immense maison, à l'abri des regards et paroles acerbes, essentiellement pour se préparer à ce lundi matin. Il allait la protéger, parce qu'il croyait en eux.

Elle sourit en se remémorant les paroles du guitariste. i Il y a pas de raison qu'on se laisse faire, Chloé. Quand on est tous les deux, personne peut nous faire de mal. On est les meilleurs. Enfin ma perfection te rend meilleure…/i

La conversation, sérieuse à la base, s'était terminée en batailles d'oreillers, et ils s'étaient endormis encore habillés, au milieu des oreillers éclatés et des plumes éparpillées.

Le matin, c'était Bill qui les avait réveillés, en entrant dans la chambre en hurlant à tue tête que la révolution devait commencer et qu'il fallait armer les canons. En remerciement, il avait eu droit, de la part de Tom, à un oreiller dans le nez, et de la part de Chloé, un décoiffage en règle, qui avait manqué de tous les retarder.

Heureusement, Andreas s'était levé plus tôt, les avertissant cependant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se levait avec les poules, et qu'ils avaient intérêt à profiter du petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé, parce que dorénavant ce serait à eux de préparer à manger pour lui, « Andréas, plus blond qu'Apollon ».

Chloé regarda le paysage défiler, et aperçut les bâtiments du lycée se profiler à l'horizon. En ce matin de début novembre, le ciel était blanc, de même que l'herbe gelait qui craquait sous les pas. C'était un temps de neige, et en temps normal, Chloé aurait été ravie de cette atmosphère, propice aux bons feux de cheminée et aux écharpes – qu'elle aurait bien sûr parfumées du parfum de Tom, cela va de soit. Elle regarda Tom, face à elle, qui avait une discussion animée avec Bill.

« - Je te dis que cette casquette ne va pas du tout avec ton tee-shirt. Du vert et du rouge, ça fait sapin de noël ! » S'exclama Bill, exaspéré.

« - Mais on s'en fout ! » Répliqua Tom, moqueur.

Morgane qui jusque là riait du comportement puéril des deux frères, intervint :

« - J'aime bien les sapins, moi. Ca me fait penser au père Noël. »

Tom regarda la jeune fille comme si elle était devenue folle.

« - Tu … tu crois encore au père noël ? » Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Chloé éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Morgane faisait ce coup à quelqu'un, et même si c'était simplissime, cela les faisait toujours beaucoup rire. Du coup, la jeune fille reçu une tape de Tom sur la cuisse.

« - Morgane, aide moi ! Je suis une femme battue ! » Se lamenta Chloé en riant alors que le bus s'arrêtait.

Tom eut un sourire, et se pencha sur Chloé, qu'il embrassa. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les joues de Chloé étaient rouges et les yeux du dreadé plus brillants que jamais. Morgane donna un coup de coude à Chloé, et lui montra l'exterieur. Sur le trottoir, une bonne centaine de personnes était entassée, et n'avait rien loupé du moment de tendresse que venaient de partager les deux amoureux.

Tom tendit la main, que Chloé prit avec un sourire, et ils quittèrent le bus, suivis de Bill et Morgane, eux aussi main dans la main. Chloé savait que cette situation faisait un peu cliché, mais elle se sentait bien, malgré les menaces qui se profilaient à cause de la célébrité du groupe.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous ensemble de la grille du lycée, Fleur s'avança vers eux.

« - Salut. » Dit-elle timidement.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand Chloé serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'allait dire cette fille. Et elle avait intérêt à surveiller ses propos, parce que Tom se promit de lui faire sa fête dans le cas contraire.

Bien sur, Fleur comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue ; ils se méfiaient, et c'était normal.

« - Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous soutiens, et que je vous défendrai si jamais quelqu'un raconte quelque chose de faux. » Poursuivit-elle avant de faire demi tour, partant comme elle était venue, en toute simplicité.

« - J'aime bien cette fille. » Dit Bill, songeur.

Avec un sourire, Morgane lui donna un coup de coude, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin tous ensemble. Peu après, Morgane se sépara d'eux, et Bill, Tom et Chloé s'installèrent ensemble dans la classe. Tous les trois firent mine de ne pas voir les regards méchants que leur lancèrent Camille et sa clique de poufs décérébrées.

Malgré leurs craintes, l'heure, et le reste de la matinée se passèrent dans un calme inattendu. Cependant, ils se tinrent sur leurs gardes, sans pour autant se cacher des regards de leurs camarades.

Chloé ferma son manteau, et baissa son bonnet un peu plus bas sur ses oreilles. Le vent était glacé, même pour elle qui adorait l'hiver. A côté d'elle, Tom avait lui aussi enfilé une écharpe, et Bill, moins prévoyant, se réchauffait dans les bras de Morgane qui feignait de se plaindre de l'inconscience du jeune homme.

Dans la cour, comme d'habitude, des groupes s'étaient formés, et tout semblait normal, c'était visiblement un jour comme les autres. Chloé repéra Fleur, à l'autre bout de la cour, en grande conversation avec Marion, une emo que Chloé et Morgane avaient trouvé magnifique dès qu'elles l'avaient vue. A un moment donné, Fleur tourna la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle sourit, et curieusement, Chloé se sentit rassurée, pas comme quand Tom la regardait ou la touchait, plutôt comme quand sa mère la regardait avant de mourir. Un regard maternel, rassurant, qui réchauffait son âme.

Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais c'était ainsi, et elle avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur la justice de la vie ou sur sa logique depuis bien longtemps.

Fleur s'approcha. Chloé, par réflexe, tourna la tête vers Tom, voulant prévenir une réaction comme celle qu'il avait eu le matin même. Ce côté protecteur, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé chez lui.

« - Re-bonjour ! » Lança Fleur avec énergie.

« - Salut ! Ca va bien ? » Répondit Morgane avant que Chloé ait pu réagir.

« - Oui, très bien. Mais c'est à vous qu'il faut le demander, en fait. »

Chloé sentit Tom se tendre.

« - Ca va, merci. En fait je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce que ce soit aussi facile. » Se hâta de répondre Bill, qui avait capté que Tom était mal à l'aise.

Fleur sembla mal à l'aise à son tour. Elle baissa les yeux, et marmonna quelque chose que personne ne put comprendre.

« - Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? Je parle pas le Hobbit moi ! » Lâcha amèrement Tom.

« - Dommage que Georg soit pas là, il aurait traduit… » Rétorqua Bill d'une voix rêveuse.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris de cette remarque qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la conversation. Avec un sourire gourmand, Morgane se mit face à lui et l'embrassa doucement, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déplaire à l'androgyne.

Tom se détourna du couple. Il attendait une réponse de Fleur, et il l'aurait. Bill Kaulitz était très têtu, et pas de chance, Tom Kaulitz était son jumeau. Ils avaient le même caractère. Fleur se racla la gorge, et se mit à se dandiner sur ses pieds, puis, tout aussi subitement qu'elle s'était refermée comme une huître, elle se mit à parler, toute assurance retrouvée.

« - Camille et Elana ont diffusé des rumeurs dans le lycée. A propos de toi, Chloé, et de Morgane aussi. » Dit Fleur. Morgane, qui avait entendu son nom, reporta son attention sur la discussion. Fleur reprit : « En une journée, tout le monde ne parlait que de vous, de la façon dont vous aviez soit disant manipulé les jumeaux. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais je n'ai pas pu vraiment intervenir, parce que ça aurait voulu dire confirmer que ces rumeurs étaient d'une certaine façon fondées, et parce que de toute façon je n'étais sûre de moi que concernant Morgane et Bill, vu que d'après ce que j'ai compris Tom, toi et Chloé n'êtes ensembles que depuis une semaine, à peine. Bref, tout le monde était sur de savoir quelque chose, et même les profs ont commencé à parler de ça. Et, c'était jeudi je crois, Eliot, le pion, est arrivé au lycée, il avait l'air crevé, et surtout très en colère. Le midi, quand tout le monde était dans les couloirs ou au self, il a pris le micro, et a fait passer un message comme quoi on avait intérêt à vous laisser tranquilles, et que par la même occasion on n'avait pas à dire quoi que ce soit sur Georg. Vous pouvez deviner la suite je pense… »

Tom secoua la tête. Maintenant, non seulement Morgane et Chloé n'étaient plus protégées par le mystère qui drapait leurs couples, mais en plus Eliot s'était lui-même fait la cible des folles furieuses … et des homophobes.

« - Donc tout le monde sait que Eliot est avec Georg ? » Articula Morgane, pâle.

« - Oui. Et d'après ce que je sais, des parents ont déjà commencé à se plaindre, ils ne veulent pas d'un surveillant homosexuel. » Répondit Fleur, d'un air désolé.

La discussion s'arrêta là, car leur bus venait d'arriver, et Fleur repartit en cours. Pendant le trajet, pas un mot ne fusa. Bill était choqué d'apprendre que la place de Eliot était compromise, et Tom, bien qu'inquiet lui aussi, le maudissait d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les garçons, Gustav se précipita vers eux et les conduisit dans la cuisine.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore bordel ?! » Demanda Tom, de plus en plus enervé.

« - Eliot a dit à Georg qu'il avait été viré du lycée ce matin. » Répondit Gustav d'un ton grave.

Ils avaient pris leur décision. Viré un super surveillant à cause de son orientation sexuelle.

« - C'est quoi qui pose problème à Georg au juste ? » Demanda Morgane.

« - Je sais pas trop, ils arrêtent pas de gueuler, mais je préfère me tenir éloigné, on sait jamais ! Apparemment, Eliot est allé au lycée et a demandé à tout le monde de calmer le jeu, et au passage il a dévoilé sa liaison avec Georg. »

Chloé savait tout cela. Donc, Eliot n'avait pas du tout prévenu Georg de ses décisions, de ses actes, et il fallait avouer que c'était juste particulièrement stupide. Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'une chose à espérer : que la mort de Eliot ne vienne pas compléter le mur des souvenirs, pensa Chloé en rendant à Tom son regard inquiet.


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 : Scène de ménage.

iUn chapitre niai comme on les aime … Pourquoi se priver ?/i

« - TU AS FAIS QUOI ? » Hurla Georg.

Eliot, par réflexe, recula.

« - Je viens de te le dire. »

« - EST-CE QUE TU ES DEVENU COMPLETEMENT FOU ? »

« - Je voulais bien faire, tu aurais entendu les rumeurs qui couraient c'était horr… »

« - JE M'EN MOQUE ! » S'écria Georg une nouvelle fois.

« - Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es mis ? Dans laquelle tu nous as mis ? » Reprit-il plus calmement.

« - Tu te rends compte que je t'ai fait aveuglément confiance jusqu'à maintenant ? Je suis adulte et responsable, Géo, et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! » Répliqua sèchement Eliot.

Georg secoua la tête. Il était irrité, c'était indéniable. Il faisait confiance à Eliot, mais là n'était pas la question ! Il les avait mis en danger malgré son désir d'apporter son aide ! Et à cause de ses bêtises, il serait obligé de confirmer son homosexualité. Il exposa cet argument au surveillant.

« - Quoi ? C'est à cause de ça que tu m'en veux ? » S'écria Eliot.

« - Non, non, je ne t'en veux pas… Je sais pas, Lee, j'ai l'impression de … d'être complètement perdu. Je maîtrise pas la situation, et je déteste ça. » La voix de Georg s'était fait tremblante.

Eliot soupira. Lui non plus n'aimait pas cette situation, même si ce n'était pas pour lui ou Georg qu'il s'inquiétait le plus. Chloé était fragile, il le savait, surtout qu'elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée ces derniers jours, malgré son bonheur avec Tom. Il soupçonnait bien que cette situation serait difficile pour Georg et lui, mais il était de ceux qui pensaient que les épreuves renforçaient les individus et leurs relations, amoureuses ou amicales.

Il s'approcha de Georg, qui s'était posé sur la table du salon. Il tira un pouf à lui et s'y installa, face au bassiste. D'un geste plein de naturel, il posa le front sur celui du musicien. Il n'essaya pas de parler, c'était sans doute inutile, et puis il ne savait trop que dire.

Georg se recula légèrement, et avec un soupir de bien être, posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Ce n'était qu'un geste plein de tendresse, et il ne comprenait pas que les gens puissent être choqués de voir ceci. A ceux qui pensaient que seules les femmes pouvaient aimer, il avait envie de leur dire une chose : il avait failli mourir de chagrin à cause d'une histoire d'amour, chose que beaucoup de femme n'avaient sans doute jamais connu, de près ou de loin.

Eliot passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et souleva le tee-shirt de son vis à vis, caressant son dos de ses mains fraîches et douces, tellement plus douces que celles calleuses de Georg. Alors que les langues se caressaient, se séduisaient, que les dents s'entrechoquaient doucement, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, comme un seul homme.

Finalement, ce fut Eliot qui mit fin au baiser, à bout de souffle, et posa son front sur celui de Georg. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient encore, et ils avaient le goût de l'autre sur les lèvres. Les cheveux de l'un comme de l'autre étaient ébouriffés, et leurs yeux brillaient de la même lueur.

Ils se sentaient forts, et puis, zut, peut importait, ils étaient de ceux qui pensaient que leur amour pouvait vaincre les dieux et déplacer les montagnes.

« - Tu vas faire quoi ? » Souffla Eliot.

« - Ce qu'il faut. » Se contenta de dire Georg.

Eliot sentit une vague de pessimisme lui tomber dessus. Quelques instants plus tôt, Georg l'avait embrassé comme presque jamais on ne l'avait embrassé, mêlant passion et am… tendresse, mais il refusait toujours de parler de la situation autrement qu'à mots couverts.

Le surveillant expira, et se recula. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout à coup, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il sentit la main de Georg agripper son poignet avec force.

« - Lâche-moi. »

Le bassiste n'obéit pas, et força son compagnon à lui faire face. Son regard était froid, mais Eliot crut y percevoir une étincelle d'espoir, et de peine aussi.

« - Georg, lâche-moi. » Répéta-t-il.

Une fois de plus, ce dernier l'ignora. Eliot sentit des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux, et il allait parler à nouveaux quand l'autre s'exprima enfin, les lèvres contre celles de Eliot.

« - Tu crois que ça signifie quoi « faire ce qu'il faut » ? »

«- Je … j'en sais rien. » Haleta Eliot, réagissant malgré lui à la proximité de Georg.

« - Ce que tu peux être bête ! Faire ce qu'il faut … pour nous deux. » Précisa-t-il tendrement.

Eliot se sentit effectivement très bête.

« - Tu es mon petit ami, et tu es inclus à part entière dans mes projets. » Poursuivit Georg.

« - Ton … ton petit ami ? » Tiqua Eliot.

« - Tu en doutais ? » Répliqua Georg.

D'un geste plein de douceur, il s'empara des lèvres du surveillant, et se mit en œuvre de lui prouver toute l'étendue de son amour. Cette soirée fut pour eux un nouveau départ pour leur amour, puisqu'ils savaient maintenant que c'était de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr, ce moment n'appartient qu'à eux et à eux seuls. On précisera seulement que le lendemain matin, le surveillant aurait du mal à s'asseoir, à la plus grande hilarité de Tom et Andreas.


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 : Fatigue.

Chloé se regarda dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bain de Tom. Elle soupira, dégoûtée de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Inquiète aussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les côtes saillaient sous ses vêtements, et ses hanches tendaient la peau de son ventre, qui n'avait jamais été aussi plat. Sa peau, habituellement délicatement dorée, était devenue d'une pâleur à faire peur à un vampire, et d'immenses cernes soulignaient son regard presque noir. Sans parler de ses genoux osseux et de ses bras paralytiques. En deux mois, elle avait perdu presque dix kilos, et avait du se racheter une quantité impressionnante de vêtements : elle était passé d'un quarante bien tassé à un tout petit trente-six, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré les garder ses soixante kilos.

Elle enfila un tee-shirt blanc, et un jean. Bien que ce soit samedi, et qu'elle resterait sans doute toute la journée dans la maison, à cause de la quantité de devoirs qu'elle avait à faire, elle savait qu'elle aurait froid. Encore quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas : elle qui n'était normalement absolument pas frileuse avait de plus en plus souvent froid.

Bien sûr, Tom en était ravi, il en profitait pour la serrer dans ses bras. Bon gré mal gré, elle enfila la veste que Morgane lui avait offert quelques temps plus tôt, et sortit de la salle de bain après un dernier regard dans le miroir.

Elle s'y était attendue : Tom dormait encore, couché à plat ventre sur le lit, les bras sous le traversin.

Sur la pointe des pieds elle sortit de la chambre, et alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone. Elle avait prévu d'appeler son père, qui était en voyage d'affaire en Italie.

Elle attrapa le cellulaire, et fit demi tour. Elle eut un sourire attendrit en entendant Tom marmonner son nom dans son sommeil. Elle se retourna et le regarda gigoter dans le lit. D'une main ensommeillée, il tapota le matelas à côté de lui, là où Chloé avait dormi.

Chloé se ré-approcha du lit, et s'assit sur le bord. D'une main légère, elle caressa la nuque et le haut du dos du guitariste. Il grogna doucement, et se retourna, les yeux encore fermés, et le visage portant les marques du sommeil profond dans lequel il venait de sortir.

« - Bonjour. » Chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la posa sur ses lèvres. Chloé le regarda se rendormir rapidement, et ôta sa main doucement.

Une nouvelle fois, elle sortit de la chambre, et emprunta le couloir pour menant à la porte vitrée du salon qui donnait sur une immense terrasse meublée de chaises et de tables en teck. Alors qu'elle passait devant la porte de la cuisine, Andreas en sortit, et la bouscula contre le mur. Elle sentit son coude cogner violemment le mur, et ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer à cause de la douleur.

« - Oh Chloé je suis désolé ! » S'excusa le jeune homme, sincèrement navré.

« - C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes pas. » Le rassura la jeune fille.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Insista-t-il.

« - Oui, certaine. Excuse moi, il faut que j'appelle mon père. » Répondit doucement Chloé.

Andreas paraissait vraiment embêté, et Chloé fut peinée de le voir dans cet état à cause d'elle. D'un geste plein de naturel, elle posa les lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme, et ouvrit la porte de la terrasse.

Andreas la regarda sortir et composer le numéro de son père. Il avait appris à la connaître, et la voir si amaigrie l'inquiétait vraiment. Tom aussi était inquiet, mort d'inquiétude même, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, et surveillait attentivement son alimentation et n'avait constaté presque aucun changement. D'après ce que Andreas avait compris, Chloé n'avait jamais fait mention de son amaigrissement, et faisait tout pour le cacher.

« - Bonjour papa. »

« - Hello ma puce. Comment tu vas ? » Répondit Mikael Torvik.

« - Ca peut aller. Et toi ? »

« - Bah, tu sais, entre les réunions et les congrès, rien de bien passionant, que du fatiguant. Mais, dis moi, tu as l'air de pas avoir la forme. Un problème avec Tom ? » S'inquiéta le père de Chloé.

« - Non, tout vas très bien avec Tom. Je te promets, il est vraiment parfait. C'est juste que … j'ai beaucoup maigri papa. » Murmura Chloé en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« - Ma chérie … combien as-tu perdu au total ? »

« - Un peu moins de dix kilos. Et je suis de plus en plus fatiguée, et j'ai tout le temps froid. J'ai peur papa. »

Mikael ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se revit quelques années auparavant, essayant tant bien que mal de réchauffer le corps considérablement amaigri et fatigué de sa femme, déjà à un stade avancé de la maladie, sans même le savoir.

« - Papa ? » Interpella Chloé.

« - Ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne veut rien dire. Je rentre à la fin de la semaine, et promit à ce moment là on ira voir un médecin d'accord ? » Proposa Mikael.

Chloé acquiesça et raccrocha peu de temps après. A présent, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir les arrêter. Le froid la glaçait, et les larmes semblaient prêtes à se glacer sur ses joues, comme de petites perles de cristal brillantes.

Elle rentra, et peu soucieuse désormais de faire ses devoirs, retourna dans la chambre de Tom. Rapidement, elle se changea, et après avoir enfilé son pyjama, se recoucha près du guitariste, qui, dans un geste de pur reflexe, la serra dans ses bras, le ventre contre son dos, le nez dans ses cheveux longs.

Chloé, touchée par ce geste, ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et commença à sangloter vraiment.


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28 : Tu sais Dray ...

Même perdu dans les limbes du sommeil, Tom entendit les sanglots de Chloé, comme un signal d'alarme, comme un appel au secours. L'esprit encore ensommeilé, il chuchota dans l'oreille de la jeune femme :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état à cause d'une simple question ?

« - Chloé ? »

« - Je … je suis fatiguée. » Hoqueta-t-elle.

« - Et tu te fous de moi. Allez, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Insista doucement Tom.

« - Rien, je … pro… je te jure. »

Tom ne chercha pas plus loin : elle n'allait pas bien et elle refusait de lui parlait ? Très bien, il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi.

Tout le samedi se passa dans un brouillard sinistre pour Chloé et Tom, et leur morosité contamina le reste de la maison, si bien que Bill réussit à convaincre Morgane qu'il la retrouverait chez elle, et Georg emmena Eliot pour une ballade en forêt pour la journée. Gustav, quant à lui, s'enferma toute la journée dans la salle de musique, et le peu de fois où il croisa soit Tom soit Chloé, les regards de ces derniers le dissuadèrent de donner ne serait-ce que son avis.

Alors qu'il venait de passer plus de quatre heures d'affilée sur sa batterie, à jouer encore et encore les morceaux de son répertoire, Gustav décida de descendre prendre la température de la maison. Sa curiosité n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps : il trouva Chloé et Tom endormis sur le canapé du salon. Le visage de la jeune femme était le miroir de tous ses tourments, quant à Tom, il serrait Chloé contre lui avec force, et ses traits semblaient ne vouloir faire passer qu'un message : il la protègerait quoi qu'il arrive, et il n'y avait rien à redire la dessus.

i _Si seulement tu acceptais de lui confier tes craintes, Chloé, tout serait tellement plus simple … pour tout le monde …_ /i, pensa Gustav en regardant la scène. Il sentit un frisson lui caresser le bras, et regarda ses poils se hérisser. Il entra un peu plus dans la pièce et alluma la cheminée, se régalant des craquements du bois.

« - Hey Gusty tu l'as mis où mon …. »

« - Chut ! »

Gustav interrompit Andreas, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, et repéra le couple allongé sur le canapé. Il poussa un soupir et murmura à l'oreille de Gustav :

« - Où tu as mis mon mp3 ? »

« - Je l'ai reposé dans la chambre, du con ! » Répliqua Gustav sur le même ton.

Tom inspira dans les cheveux de Chloé, profitant de son odeur dont il ne pouvait se passer. Un mélange de vanille et d'agrumes, très frais, très relaxant. i _Et merveilleusement aphrodisiaque._ /i

Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et constata une fois de plus à quel point elle avait maigri ces dernières semaines. De même qu'il avait constaté à quel point elle se fatiguait vite.

Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait, mais le peu de fois où il lui avait posé des questions, il s'était magistralement fait envoyer balader. Il savait que Chloé ne lui parlerait que quand elle en aurait envie. Il avait compris que la jeune fille était du genre à ne pas se confier naturellement, et si elle l'avait déjà fait, il savait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler sur le moment.

Doucement, soulevant du bout du doigt les mèches furibondes de la jeune fille, il embrassa le cou de la jeune fille, caressant des lèvres la peau douce de son cou. Il dégusta cette sensation de bien être qui le prit à la gorge quand la jeune fille gémit dans son sommeil, ressentant du pays des rêves les lèvres de son amoureux.

Inutile de le nier, avoir des relations sexuelles lui manquait, mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il ressentait pour Chloé était tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que le sexe était secondaire.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, il s'écarta de la jeune fille, et sortit du lit. Machinalement, il prit un élastique et y emprisonna ses dreads. Vêtu uniquement d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon noir, il sortit de la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la jeune fille couchée dans son lit. Avec un sourire attendrit, il se dit qu'elle était la première à dormir dans son lit aussi longtemps … et sans contrepartie sexuelle.

Quand il arriva dans la grande cuisine, la lumière hivernale passant à travers les baies vitrées l'ébloui. Il adorait quand les dimanches commençaient ainsi. Surtout quand le samedi avait été aussi désagréable. Tom se précipita sur le frigo, et but du Coca à même la bouteille. Il apprécia de sentir tous les bulles dégringoler le long de sa gorge, piquer sa langue et ses lèvres. Avec un soupir de contentement, il reposa la bouteille dans le frigo.

Face à lui, Andréas était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et le fixait d'un air goguenard.

« - Alors vieux, on n'a pas perdu toutes ses vieilles habitudes ? »

« - Pour quoi faire ? » Sourit Tom.

Andréas ne bougea pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu es casé non ? »

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« - Est-ce que tu es heureux, Tom ? »

Le guitariste attrapa une gaufre dans le four, et croqua dedans.

« - Plus que jamais. » Dit-il en toute honnêteté.

Andréas se redressa et s'installa sur un tabouret prêt de l'îlot. (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est un comptoir central qui soutient généralement la gazinière etc.)

« - Tu sais, Dray, Chloé est vraiment géniale. Unique. » Poursuivit Tom en mâchouillant sa gaufre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Andréas se mordillait la lèvre. Il finit par dire :

" - Je dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que tu as beaucoup changé."

Tom soupira. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il devrait avoir cette discussion avec son meilleur ami, mais il soupçonnait tout de même que Bill n'avait pas eut à subir les mêmes remarques. Et cela le chagrinait un peu.

" - Peut-être. Mais qui te dit que ça ne me rend pas heureux , Andréas ? Tu sais très bien comment j'étais avant..."

Le jeune blond ne trouva rien à dire. Il voulait bien avouer que Tom rayonnait littéralement de bonheur ; de toute façon, qui aurait put nier cette évidence ? Mais il était son meilleur ami, et sans le connaître aussi bien que Bill, il savait que le guitariste était soucieux.

" - Désolé mec, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu veux en parler ?" Proposa Andréas.

Tom releva la tête, et se passa machinalement la langue sur la lèvre pour enlever le sucre glace qui y était resté. ( Je vois d'ici vos têtes les filles. On ne bave PAS !)

" - C'est cette histoire de journalistes. Je veux pas qu'elle soit exposée à ça. Elle ne le mérite pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, c'est tout."

Andréas acquiesça, et repartit en silence dans le salon. Il savait pertinement que Tom lui avait menti, mais que pouvait-il lui reprocher ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois, et ne s'appelaient que de plus en plus rarement.


	29. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29 : La journaliste.

David avait tout prévu : ils devraient attendre les vacances de noël pour faire cette conférence de presse. Se laisser le temps de se reposer, de réfléchir à des réponses, et bosser un peu leur musique aussi, bien entendu.

Tout avait été réglé comme du papier millimétré : une seule chaine de télé aurait droit de diffuser l'entretien qui se ferait avec un ou une journaliste de leur choix. Aucun magazine n'aurait le droit de citer les propos des garçons sans citer la totalité de l'entretien.

Ces mesures pourraient paraitre draconniennes, exagérées, mais comment ne pas exagerer quand tout un pays, un continent même, est avare du moindre renseignement, et que des milliers de fans, d'hystériques, pourraient tuer pour entendre un mot de leur bouche. Et puis il fallait aussi penser à la sécurité de Eliot, Morgane et Chloé.

En effet, si les deux jeunes filles risquaient d'attirer la colère et la haine pour avoir séduit les jumeaux, les plus populaires du groupe, Eliot, lui, confirmait les soupçons des médias concernant l'homosexualité de Georg, et dans un monde où une sexualité différente était obligatoirement remarquée, et même critiquée, il y avait de quoi se faire du soucis.

Si au départ il avait été décidé que les trois jeunes gens seraient présents dans le publique où en coulisse, il devint rapidement évident que c'était un plan carrément inconscient.

En effet, un mercredi du mois de Novembre, un nouvel article était parut dans un autre de ces magazines à scandale. Et cet article ne proposait pas moins que des photos et l'adresse exacte de la maison des garçons, qui étant un peu à l'écart du centre ville, était facilement repérable. Et puis qui aurait l'idée d'aller emménager une ancienne usine en maison chaleureuse ?

Immédiatement, David avait fait changer les serrures, et des caméras avaient été installées un peu partout à l'exterieur de la maison.

Cet incident avait eu des conséquences non négligeables sur Morgane et Chloé ; puisque Eliot était majeur, il avait accepté avec plaisir de s'installer avec Georg, qui d'ailleur avait surpris tout le monde en inscrivant sur le mur des souvenirs : i Installation de Eliot. /i

Si le père de Chloé, étant trop souvent en déplacement pour s'occuper de sa fille, avait décidé de la laisser emménager provisoirement chez les garçons, les parents de Morgane, eux, avaient été nettement moins compréhensifs, et après une violent dispute avec leur fille, ils en étaient arrivés à dire que de toute façon ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'elle trouvait à Bill. Morgane, choquée, n'avait pas réagit quand ils l'avaient tirée dans la voiture. Finalement, elle avait réussi à conclure un accord avec eux : elle vivrait avec Bill la semaine, mais passerait ses week end dans la maison familiale.

Un autre problème s'était posé quand il était devenu évident que l'état de santé de Chloé s'était aggravé. Bien que son poids se soit visiblement stabilisé, ses pertes d'équilibre de plus en plus fréquentes avaient fini d'inquiéter ses amis, et Tom avait même piqué une crise quand il avait vu sa petite amie peiner à tenir sur ses jambes alors qu'elle venait de se lever.

Du coup, David avait fait promettre à la jeune fille de prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin avant l'interview, qui selon lui devrait avoir lieu le 8 décembre, en direct sur une grande chaine allemande.


	30. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30 : Le 1er Décembre.

Chloé regarda Tom, penché au dessus d'elle sur leur lit. Les pupilles dorées brillaient plus encore que d'habitude, et la fixaient avec une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'étirant sous lui.

Il ne répondit pas, mais posa les lèvres sur les siennes, et comme à chaque fois que leurs langues entraient en contact, Chloé se sentit envahie littéralement par un raz-de-marée de bien être.

Son corps entier frissonna violement sous les mains froides de Tom qui s'étaient glissées sous son tee-shirt. Instinctivement, elle le repoussa, tourna la tête dans l'oreiller, et remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton.

Tom, blessé d'être ainsi rejetté la regarda d'un air indéchiffrable qui la mit mal à l'aise. Sans un mot, il se leva, et après lui avoir tourné le dos, commença à se changer.

Hypnotysée par la perfection de son corps, elle ne put le quitter des yeux, et ne réussit qu'à rougir quand il la surprit en pleine contemplation de son anatomie. Il enfila tranquilla un de ses immenses tee-shirt.

- Tom attends, l'appela la jeune fille alors qu'il allait sortir.

Il ne répondit pas, ni se retourna, mais il s'immobilisa.

- Je ... je suis désolée. Je voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que ... je suis pas prête, je crois.

Chlo l'entendit soupirer. Il était déçu par son comportement, et elle en voulait pas laisser passer ce mal entendu.

- Je suis désolé aussi. Je savais qu'il te faudrait du temps, mais moi ... je ...

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Visiblement, les mots lui manquaient. Chloé sourit.

- Dit le.

- Chloé tu te moques de moi ? Sourit le guitariste.

- Pas du tout.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le dis pas toi ?

- Dire quoi ? Que je t'aime ? Je t'aime, Tom Kaulitz, et j'attendrais que tu le dises aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, tout comme tu vas devoir attendre pour qu'on fasse l'amour. Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas prête.

Tom lui sourit. Encore une fois, elle l'avait eu. Et encore une fois, elle avait raison.

Chloé ouvrit la porte d'entrée, surprise de l'entendre sonner à cette heure du matin.

- Accueillerais-tu ta meilleure amie ? Demanda Morgane avec un grand sourire.

Chloé se recula et la laissa passer.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien. Et toi ? Tu t'es reposée ? Répondit Morgane.

Chloé se renforgna.

- Oui, bien sur. Bill est dans sa chambre.

Chloé retourna dans le salon, et se blottit dans les bras de Tom qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- C'était qui ? Questionna-t-il.

- Morgane. Elle est partie voir Bill dans sa chambre.

Tom haussa un sourcil, étonné. Habituellement, les deux amies parlaient pendant des heures. Quelque chose c'était passé.

- On monte ? Proposa-t-il.

Chloé se retourna pour le regarder, surprise. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient passé peu de temps à l'étage, consacré à la musique. Et encore, jamais seuls.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, trop curieuse pour se laisser la surprise.

- Surprise ! Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Evidemment ! Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait résister à ce genre de contact, et il en profitait bien plus qu'à son tour.

Avec un frisson de plaisir, elle le sentit passer les bras autour de sa taille, et se lever, l'entrainant dans le mouvement.

Une fois debout, il la lacha, prenant simplement sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il l'embrassa légèrement, et la tira vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Tu vois, ça fait longtemps que j'attend ce moment. Dray, Georg et Gus sont partis à Berlin voir un match de je ne sais quelle équipe, et vu le ramdam que va provoquer leur présence, ils ne sont pas prêts de rentrer. Quand à mon frère, il est dans sa chambre, et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir, expliqua Tom alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte menant à la salle de musique.

Il se retourna, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Chloé. Les paillettes dorées brillaient de mille feux, et les magnifiques pupilles la fixaient comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

- C'est la première fois que je vais faire un truc comme ça. Je t'interdis de te moquer, la prévint-il, visiblement intimider à l'idée de "faire un truc comme ça " pour la première fois.

- Promis, chuchota Chloé, le coeur dansant la tecktonic à l'idée d'être la première pour au moins quelque chose.

Elle se corrigea mentalement. Cela faisait au moins deux choses que Tom faisait avec elle ; il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit avant elle.

Il se détourna d'elle, et aux mouvements de son dos elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration. Il abaissa la poignet, et sans se tourner, chercha sa main, qu'elle lui donna sans hésiter. Il la tira alors jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, et l'embrassa avec une brusquerie dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve jusqu'alors. Il lui indiqua le canapé derrière elle.

Chloé s'y installa, et par habitude, s'empara d'un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle, pressée de voir ce que Tom pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer.

Elle l'oberva tirer un tabouret jusque devant elle, et revenir avec une de ses guitares sèche.

Sans la regarder, il s'installa, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il plaqua les premiers accords.

Chloé sentit son coeur chavirer dans sa poitrine, comme quand elle faisait de la balançoire quand elle était petite, et que son père la faisait voler trop haut.

Cette musique, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pénétrait son coeur, son âme, avec la netteté et la délicatesse de la lame la plus affutée, de la larme la plus pure. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle eut la certitude que ce qui faisait la beauté de ce morceau, c'était l'amour que Tom y mettait, la concentration intense dont il faisait preuve, les yeux qu'il fermait pour ne faire qu'un avec son instrument.

Elle regarda ses doigts se déplacer avec agilité sur les cordes tellement sensibles, et il lui sembla entendre les mots qu'il se refusait de prononcer pour le moment. elle comprit qu'avec cette guitare, il essayait de lui dire ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire avec des mots, et eut brusquement conscience que, dans leur couple, les je t'aime n'auraient pas une grande place. Tout passerait par la musicalité de leurs voix, par la façon dont ils se toucheraient.

Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que cette perspective l'aurait effrayée, mais elle se sentit rassurée : il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire son amour.

Elle ne reprit vraiment conscience de la réalité qu'elle avait fuit durant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré le morceau quand elle sentit Tom s'installer à côté d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Sans comprendre pourquoi sa vue était si floue, elle le regarda s'approcher de son visage, et embrasser ses joues partout où les larmes s'étaient accrochées.

Avec un sourire géné, elle s'essuya les yeux, et se serra un peu plus contre Tom, plongeant le nez dans ses dreads, posant les mains sur son torse.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, mais ils sursautèrent en coeur quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sous la main puissante de Georg. Lui, Gustav et Andréas entrèrent, et regardèrent le couple d'un air interdit.

- Euh ... Commença Andréas, visiblement géné.

- On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir voir les photos qu'on a fait du match, proposa Georg d'une seule traite, avec un sourire malin sur le visage.

Chloé sut que Tom allait être écrasé sous les questions de ses amis, mais le laissa partir avec regret, non sans l'embrasser.

Alors que les autres étaient partis, Gustav s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant le canapé ou elle était assise, posant la main sur sa cuisse. Le contact la surpris mais ne la choqua pas : elle savait que parmis tous les habitants de la maison, excépté Tom, il était celui qui voulait le plus son bien.

Ils restèrent sans parler quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, le visage de Gustav s'éclaira, et une larme coula de son oeil.

- Gus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'affola Chloé.

- Rien, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je viens de comprendre.

Chloé soupira. Elle ne le comprenait pas, vraiment, et pourtant elle essayait, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance. Jamais il n'avait dit ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, déclara le blond d'une voix remplie de sagesse.

- Il ne l'a pas dit, corrigea la jeune fille.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Chloé. La guitare, c'est la voix de Tom.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire que quand il ressent quelque chose, il l'exprime mieux avec une guitare qu'avec des mots.

- Comme tous les musiciens, non ?

- Oh que non ! Tu m'imagines avouer mon amour à une mystérieuse inconnue avec ma batterie ? Déjà ça risque de réveiller ses parents ... Plaisanta le batteur. Tu sais, Tom ne l'a pas toujours bien vécu d'avoir un frère jumeau. Il aime Bill plus que sa propre vie, mais ils ont eut une époque où ils ont eu besoin de se différencier. C'est à cette époque qu'ils ont commencé à changer de look, et il s'est trouvé que ceux qu'ils ont choisi correspondaient parfaitement à leur personnalité. Quand Bill et Tom se fachent, tu peux être sûre que Tom va s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec une guitare, ou venir ici, et jouer jusqu'à ce que Bill viennent lui faire des excuses, où jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage de reconnaitre ses torts, expliqua Gustav.

- Et Bill, il fait quoi quand il est faché ? Voulut savoir Chloé.

- Il fait de la couture.


	31. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31 : Le 2 Décembre.

Chloé posa son verre de jus d'orange à côté de celui de Morgane. Cette dernière arracha une bouchée de son croissant, et fit mine d'ignorer son amie.

- Je suis désolée pour hier, souffla Chloé.

- Ca ne suffira pas toujours, répliqua Morgane sur le même ton.

Chloé soupira. Son amie avait raison, et elle avait tort. Elle la savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que Morgane poussait un peu loin.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée, je me suis comportée comme une imbécile. Je le sais.

- C'est vrai que tu as été particulièrement conne sur ce coup là.

- Je t'ai quasiment envoyée ballader, sans vraie raison, poursuivit Chloé, mais Morgane la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

- Tu crois que c'est juste pour ça que je t'en veux ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh ... oui. Pour quoi d'autre ?

- Enfin Chloé, je vois que tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu as perdu une quantité de kilos impressionnante, et tu es tout le temps fatiguée ! Tu fais comme si de rien était, et tu oublies que des gens t'aiment, et c'est cet égoïsme que je ne supporte pas, expliqua Morgane en élevant la voix.

Bouche bée, Chloé fixait son amie, les méninges travaillant à plein régime. Elle ne serait pas attendue à ce que son état de santé inquiète autant ses proches. Bien sûr, ils lui posaient quelques questions par ci par là, mais sa propre inquiétude ombrait celle que pouvait ressentir ses proches.

- Je ... je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça vous inquiétait autant, mumura-t-elle, soudain pénaude.

- Et c'est bien ce que je te reproche, répliqua Morgane, un peu plus doucement cette fois ci, sans que la lueur de colère qui animait ses yeux ne disparaisse pour autant.

Chloé ne répondit pas. Elle était affreusement génée d'être à l'origine de tant d'inquiétude. Elle préfèrait etre celle qui était toujourd un peu dans l'ombre, discrète, mais efficace. Et voilà qu'elle se faisait remarquer pour quelque chose qui lui faisait tellement peur.

Elle baissa les yeux, et son regard tomba sur ses mains considérablement amaigrie. Comme le reste de son corps.

Plus le rendez-vous chez le médecin approchait, plus elle était stressée, effrayée par ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais ... non, après tout, mieux valait ne pas y penser : plus on appelle quelqu'un ou quelque chose, plus on a de chance qu'il vienne. Elle frissonna. Et grimaça. Le plus pénible n'était peut-être pas les kilos perdus, mais plutôt cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours avoir froid.

Elle fut interrompue par Andréas l'embrassant sur la joue, et parlant d'une voix trop forte des rêves qu'il avait fait la nuit passée.

- ... et là, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais poursuivi par ma prof de maths de sixième. C'était ho-rri-ble ! Vous imaginez même pas !

- Imaginer quoi ? Demanda Tom en entrant, suivit de Bill qui se précipita sur Morgane.

Chloé, cependant, ne fut pas en reste. Le guitariste s'approcha d'elle, et après l'avoir taquiné en l'embrassant sur le nez, pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, non sans glisser ses grandes mains dans son dos. Chloé enlaça son cou, et s'abandonna complètement, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le rire moqueur de Andréas les ramena à la réalité.

- Vous êtes bien gentils, les amoureux, mais j'ai pas particulièrement envie que mon petit déjeuner tourne au film porno.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Toi aussi tu veux ton bisous ? Proposa Chloé avec un grand sourire, les bras toujours autour du cou de Tom qui eut un sourire goguenard.

Andréas baissa les yeux, mais Chloé eut le temps de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à lui clouer le bec : il avait été sur ses gardes avec elle au début, et même si cette animosité protectrice semblait passée, Chloé gardait une certaine amertume de cette période.

Morgane rit. Chloé la regarda, et leur complicité retrouva toute son ampleur en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ensemble, elles rirent comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps, et bientôt, la salle retentit de la joie que tous avaient cru perdue.

Eliot et Georg haussèrent un sourcils quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, main dans la main, devant la bonne humeur de leurs amis. Gustav arriva derrière eux, encore endormi, et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui se passait.

Avec un grognement, il les poussa et entra dans la pièce, et instantanément, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il eut la sensation d'être une vraie éponge sentimentale, et savait que le bonheur de ses amis faisait le sien. Son coeur fondit quand Chloé puis Morgane le serrèrent contre elles en guise de bonjour, et il fut touché par les sourires confiants de Bill et Tom : en effet, ces derniers étaient vraiment facilement jaloux, et acceptaient malgré cela l'amitié qui liait Morgane, Chloé et Gustav. Ils lui faisaient confiance.

- Alors vieux, une panne de réveil ? Demanda Andréas. Il était étonné de voir Gustav se lever aussi tard, lui qui habituellement faisait surface aux alentours de neuf heures.

- Non, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, hier soir. Une mauvaise intuition.

Gustav se renfrogna à cette pensée. La veille, il avait été tarabusté par cette impression macabre qui le poursuivait depuis quelques jours déjà. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment, mais il avait la sensation que quelqu'un dans la maison ( ce qui faisait un nombre important de possibilités ) était en danger, et cela l'inquiétait vraiment. Entre Tom, Bill et Georg qui étaient menacés à cause des rumeurs qui planaient sur eux, Eliot, Morgane et Chloé qui étaient menacées à cause des rumeurs qui planaient sur le groupe, et sans oublier Chloé et ses problèmes de santé non identifiés pour le moment, il avait l'impression que la maison, que son univers, sa vie, étaient cernés par le danger, comme des fauves n'attendant qu'un geste de leur part pour attaquer et ne leur laisser aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se reforgea une expression sereine, mais tout lui paraissait faux, désormais. Sa journée serait fade, et le ciel lui paraitrait bien plus sombre qu'il ne l'était. Gustav était comme ça : parfois il avait l'impression que son humeur, qu'il le veuille ou non, ne devait que refleter l'humeur véritable des gens autour de lui. En cet instant, il savait que si ses amis avaient de grands sourire plaqués sur le visage, au font d'eux ils étaient morts de trouille, avaient peur que leur monde s'écroule.

En se servant un verre de jus d'orange, vidant au passage la bouteille et recevant de Andréas, un fan inconditionnel de jus d'orange industriel, il se fit une promesse, peut-être un peu trop solennelement, peut-être avec un peu trop de ferveur et peut-être avec trop d'optimisme, de tout faire pour que le monde ne s'écroule pas.

Le 3 Décembre.

La veille au soir, Tom avait appelé David pour organiser une journée de shopping en ville le lendemain. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous que c'était dangereux, mais ils pouvaient de moins en moins supporter de rester enfermés toute la journée dans cette maison qu'ils appréciaient de moins en moins. Ils connaissaient tous les coins et recoins, et le jardin n'était pas assez aménagé pour être source d'activités hivernales.

David avait bien ralé au début, mais avait fini par accepter. Il avait demandé à Saki, le garde du corps du groupe, de tout organiser afin qu'il n'y pas d'incident, et avait recommandé aux garçons d'être prudents.

Tom termina de se sécher, s'habilla rapidement, et sortit de la salle de bain, et fut un peu agacé de voir que Chloé s'était rendormie. Il savait qu'elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, mais ils s'étaient pourtant couchés tôt la veille, et visiblement cela n'avait servi à rien. Il regarda l'heure sur le reveil, et les chiffres rouges dansèrent devant ses yeux. Dix heure et quart. Le départ était prévu pour dix minutes plus tard, et il savait que Chloé n'aurait jamais le temps.

Avec un soupir, il sortit de la chambre, et toqua à la porte de celle de Bill, à l'autre bout du couloir. Sans attendre de réponse, il entra et fut rassuré de voir que c'était son frère qui se changeait dans la chambre, et non Morgane. Le chanteur lui adressa un grand sourire, ravi à la perspective de passer un peu de temps dehors.

- Chloé est pas reveillée. Partez avant nous, et on vous rejoint plus tard d'accord ? Proposa Tom.

Bill comprit à l'air soucieux de son frère qu'il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête, s'avança pour serrer Tom dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour rassurer son frère, il le savait. Alors il se tut, et le laissa partir, regardant les longues dreads qui flottaient dans son dos.

Tom s'assit sur le bord du lit, et posa avec délicatesse un plateau en verre garni de nourriture. Il savait d'avance que Chloé n'y toucherait que très peu, mais il voulait quand même tenter le coup.

Il se pencha sur elle, et souleva doucement une de ses mèches si douce qu'il aimait tant caresser entre son pouce et son index. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, derrière son oreille, et traça de sa langue le contour de sa machoire. Alors qu'il arrivait à son menton, elle commença à tressaillir, et murmura son nom dans son sommeil. Il n'arreta pas, et posa posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui passa les bras autour de son cou.

Elle se pressa contre lui, et lui rendit le baiser, et il se surprit à gémir. Lui même adorait ce genre de réveil, mais il découvrait qu'il adorait encore plus donner à Chloé ce reveil tellement sensuel.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et Tom admira le visage abandonné de sa petite amie. Les yeux fermés, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Les lèvres rougies par la passion qui les avaient saisis quelques instant plus tôt, elle était une invitation à la luxure, et Tom ne tarda pas à sentir son corps réagir. Violement.

Chloé ouvrit les yeux, et sourit doucement. Elle avait sentit la réaction de Tom contre sa hanche, et était génée de le mettre dans cet état alors qu'elle refusait de se donner à lui. Pour le moment.

Elle avisa le plateau, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, trop longtemps peut-être, son estomac gargouilla avec force, ce qui fit sourire le dreadé. Elle se redressa et attrapa un croissant encore tiède, et mordit dedans avec force. Tom rigola, et lui présenta la rose blanche qu'il avait posé sur le plateau.

Chloé l'attrapa avec ferveur, et sentit aussitot une épine s'enfoncer dans son doigts, et ressentit la brulure de la piqure s'étendre dans sa main. Cependant, elle ne lacha pas la fleur, abasourdie par sa beauté, sa pureté.

- Elle est magnifique, chuchota-t-elle.

- Moins que toi, susurra Tom en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.


	32. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32 : Le 3 décembre.

Chloé avala la dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud, et posa la tasse avec un plaisir de bien être. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son apétit, et l'espoir lui revenait peu à peu. Bien sur, elle ne serait pas complètement rassurée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu.

Le rire de Tom lui fit lever la tête. Il la regardait avec un sourire attendris, légèrement moqueur en même temps. Chloé haussa un sourcil, et lui adressa un sourire interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as une moustache, répondit doucement Tom, la voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à son habitude.

Chloé ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais cessa de réfléchir quand il lécha le trait de chocolat sur la lèvres supérieur de la jeune fille. D'un geste vif, elle repoussa le plateau, et fut enervée qu'il ne glisse pas correctement sur les draps. Tom rit contre ses lèvres, et s'écarta. Il s'empara du plateau en verre et le posa sur le parquet. A peine s'était-il redressé que Chloé le tira vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un gémissement ravi.

Tom ferma les yeux, surprit qu'elle prenne cette initiative. Sans réfléchir, il commença à passer ses grandes mains sous les tee-shirt de la jeune fille. La peau était douce sous ses doigts calleux de guitariste, et il fut surpris de se rendre compte que les rondeurs de Chloé lui manquaient. Bien que son corps, en contrepartie de sa faiblesse, soit désormais parfait, il avait perdu aux yeux de Tom ce qui faisait sa beauté, sa particularité, lui qui ne se serait jamais imaginé amoureux, encore moins d'une jeune femme rondinette.

Il cessa de réfléchir aux changements morphologiques de Chloé quand elle passa ses mains sur son torse, et caressa de ses longs doigts - qu'elle répétait detester et trouver minables comparés à ceux des twins - sur ses abdos finement dessinés. Sans qu'il ressemble à un altérophile, il était fier de ses muscles qui se dessinaient délicatement sous sa peau, et qu'il sentait dans son dos quand il était tout courbaturé après les concerts.

Chloé, tout occupée à découvrir le corps de Tom, ne réalisa pas tout de suite la tournure que prenait les événements, mais quand ce dernier essaya de lui retirer son tee-shirt, elle mis fin aussitôt à leur baiser. Le souffle cour, elle le repoussa doucement, ne voulant pas le vexer, même si elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il l'aimait, et elle le croyait quand il disait être prêt à l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

Tom s'écarta, et enleva ses mains de son le tee-shirt de Chloé. Quand elle lui avait sauté dessus, il s'était bien douté que ça prendrait cette tournure, mais il avait voulu croire que cette fois serait la bonne. Non sans une certaine surprise, il n'était pas vraiment déçu. La resistance que lui opposait Chloé sur le plan phyique ne faisait que renforcer le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Elle était tellement différente de toutes ces filles qui se trainaient à ses pieds dans le seul de but de pouvoir dire plus tard qu'elles s'étaient tapées Tom Kaulitz. Quand il disait que les filles venaient à lui, c'était la pure vérité.

D'une main tendre, il baissa le tee-shirt de Chloé sur son ventre, et mit une distance respectable entre eux. Le regard de la jeune fille brillait, et il comprit qu'elle avait du rassembler tout son courage pour le repousser. Il l'embrassa doucement, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, et une fois de plus, ce fut par ses gestes plus que par ses mots qu'il exprima ce qu'il ressentait. Il se leva, et sans regard en arrière, porta le plateau à présent allégé dans la cuisine. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et attendit que Chloé se prépare.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la cuisine, emmitouflée dans son manteau noir, une casquette (genre parisien si vous voyez ce que je veux die) sur la tête et des gants de cuir marron aux mains. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux pendre librement dans son dos et sur ses épaules, laissant ses boucles douces à la portée des doigts de Tom qui ne pouvait jamais resister à la tentation de caresser ses cheveux.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda Chloé.

- Ouais, j'ai appelé Saki, il doit nous attendre dehors je pense.

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la maison, et entrèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait après que Tom eut activé le système de sécurité et fermé la porte à clef.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Saki à Chloé alors qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture.

- Très bien !

- Allez on décole ! Les autres vous attendent avec impatience ! Georg m'a même demandé d'aller vous réveiller, mais Gustav a dit que vous aviez peut-être des trucs à faire, expliqua Saki sans voir les joues de Chloé prendre une teinte rosée.

Tom lança un regard suggestif à la jeune fille qui tourna la tête vers la fenête, préférant observer les rues défiler que les yeux pleins de souvenirs de la matinée passée de son petit ami.

Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point le centre ville était différent en pleine journée quand les gens travaillaient, et que les ados étaient en cours. Les rues étaient calmes, et offraient une tranquilité qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Un mouvement attira son regard. Elle tourna la tête juste assez rapidement pour voir une moto sur le côté de la voiture. Elle croisa le regard de son conducteur, une jeune fille d'après ses yeux maquillés et la forme de son corps. Le regard haineux que lui adressa la fille lui donna des frissons. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut la certitude que le regard lui était reservé, à elle spécifiquement. Puis, elle songea à Saki et aux mesures qu'il prenait constamment. Les vitres étaient teintées, et les occupants de la voiture n'étaient visibles que par le pare brise, à l'avant de la voiture. Hors, Chloé était persuadée qu'à aucun moment cette moto n'avait été devant eux.

Elle secoua la tête, et quand elle reposa le regard là ou se trouvait la moto quelques instants auparavant, une vieille femme appuyait de toutes ses forces sur les pédales capricieuses de sa vieille bicyclette.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à destination, un cul de sac caché entre deux petites ruelles sombres.

Quand elle descendit de la voiture, Morgane serra Chloé dans ses bras, calin auquel se joignirent bientôt Bill, Gustav et enfin Georg. Eliot et Tom se regardèrent, exaspérés par les élans calins de leurs amis.

- On va où ? Demanda Chloé une fois dégagée de l'étreinte de ses amis. Ses joues étaient rouges, et son regard brillant. Cette élan d'amitié l'avait touchée, et si elle avait vu Tom et Eliot bouder, elle savait bien que la seule chose qui les avaient empêchés de se joindre au calin, c'était la place que prenaient Georg et Gustav avec leur importante stature.

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, ce fut Bill qui répondu, sans attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se manifeste. Dans ces moments là, il était le maître, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait réfléchi depuis longtemps à quelles boutiques visiter pour que chacun y trouve son compte.

Il les entraina sans la moindre hésitation dans la ruelle voisine, dont l'entrée était cachée entre deux portes cochères. Sans qu'il le remarque, ses amis s'arrêtèrent. La ruelle était vraiment étonnante ; sur les deux côtés, des boutiques de luxe s'alignaient, offrant par leurs vitrine la vision d'articles tous plus chers les uns que les autres. Bill finit par se rendre compte de l'immobilité de ses amis. Il se retourna, et avec un soupir, dit :

- Bon, vous venez ?

Chloé et Morgane se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Demanda Morgane.

- Une rue, répondit Bill, magnanime.

Chloé ricana.

- Une rue de luxe. Je savais pas qu'elle existait.

- Comme beaucoup de personnes, répliqua l'androgyne. Ce sont des ateliers de création de grandes marques telles que All Star, Diesel, Calvin Klein, Dior, Chanel. Les modèles ici sont uniques, et les prix plus abordables que dans les grandes boutiques.

- Abordables pour toi peut-être, mais pas forcément pour nous, réctifia Eliot en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Bill s'arrêta devant la boutique Goéland et s'effaça devant Chloé et Morgane, pour les laisser admirer la vitrine. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, de plaisir aussi. Sous leurs yeux s'étalaient les plus beau produits de leur marque préférée. Chloé se retourna, chercha Tom des yeux. Il s'approcha et encercla sa taille de ses bras, collant leurs hanches les unes contre les autres.

Chloé le tira dans le magasin, et attrapa plusieurs vêtements au hasard. Pendant trois heures, tous passèrent leur temps à essayer diverses tenues. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Tom venait de s'acheter trois casquettes et toute une collection de tee-shirts, il retourna dans la boutique Goeland, et demanda à Morgane où était sa petite amie.

- Elle doit encore être en train d'essayer des fringues.

Tom farfouilla dans le magasin, et finit par trouver les cabines d'essayage. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps dans les cabines, puisqu'une seule était fermée.

- Chloé ? Appela-t-il de l'autre côté du rideau.

Pas de réponse. Tom insista.

- Chloé ? Répond moi, c'est pas drôle !

Comme Chloé ne répondait pas, Tom ouvrit le rideau avec irritation.

- Morgan ! Bill ! Appelez une ambulance ! Vite !


	33. Chapitre 33

Bien les amies, je viens de poster les chapitres 19 à 33 en quelques minutes, et je pense publier la totalité du reste du premier tome de cette fic dans la foulée. Je tiens à vous remercier beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, j'en suis très touchée, même si je n'y ai pas répondu systématiquement. Et même pas du tout. Shame on me ! Je précise quand même que je les lis toutes, sans exception, et qu'elles me font très plaisir. Même les critiques .

Bisous, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 33 : Le 4 Décembre.

Chloé. Allongée sur le sol étroit de la cabine d'essayage. Un mince filet de sang sur le parquet abimé, usé par le passage. Les cheveux auburn, assombris par le manque de lumière, éparpillés sur le sol, et ici et là, des mèches engluées par le sang qui à coagulé.

Tom la regarde, et se sent impuissant. Il essaie de bouger, de hurler, mais rien n'y fait. Il a l'impression d'avoir les pieds englués dans le sang, et voit le niveau de ce dernier monter. Bientôt, il arrive au milieu de ses mollets, et Chloé disparait complètement sous le liquide épais et nauséabond. Des bulles éclatent à la surface, alors que Tom sent quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule.

- Tom, vient, réveille toi.

Il reconnait la voix, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle lui demande d'abandonner Chloé, la femme qu'il aime. Qui l'aime.

Il ne peut pas. Ne _veut _pas. Il a été lache bien trop de fois dans sa vie, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une bourde.

- Tom, allez réveille toi, Chloé est révéillée, elle.

Non, il ment, souffle une voix dans sa tête. Il ment, il veut t'éloigner d'elle.

Tom ne réfléchit plus. Cette voix lui ment. Il le sait. Il le sent. Bill ne pourrait jamais lui mentir. Il est son jumeau, l'homme de sa vie. Il sait qu'il doit se réveiller, et faire confiance à Bill. Il le doit, parce que Bill lui fait confiance.

Alors, avec un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginé, il se réveille, comme si sa conscience s'était réfugiée dans une parcelle cachée de son cerveau.

Il ouvrit les yeux. D'un coup, il prit conscience du matelas moelleux sous son corps, et des courants d'air glacés dans la chambre.

Au dessus de lui, Bill le regardait avec inquiétude. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur son torse nu. Visiblement, il avait été dérangé pendant sa douche. Et Bill détestait être dérangé pendant qu'il se douchait. Ses yeux lancaient des éclairs, mais Tom savait que l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son frère, et pour Chloé aussi, prennaient le dessus sur la colère.

Tom se redressa, et jetta un coup d'oeil à la fenête ouverte. Puise retourna, essayant de cacher le frisson qui secouait son corps. Bill vit son frère attaqué par les courants d'air, et avec un sourire d'excuse, alla fermer la fenêtre.

- J'ai ouvert, parce que Maman faisait souvent ça pour nous réveiller quand on était petits, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, en été. Pour qu'on entende le chant des oiseaux. Sauf que là on est en Décembre, il fait froid, et les oiseaux sont partis se planquer depuis bien longtemps, rétorqua Tom en enfilant un tee-shirt.

- Les médecins ont appelé. Chloé s'est reveillée hier soir, mais ils lui administré des somnifères, pour qu'elle soit en forme pour les analyses qu'ils vont lui faire passer aujourd'hui.

Bill se retourna sur son frère. Et son coeur se brisa. Il était prostré sur son lit, et à en croire les tremblements qui l'agitaient, il pleurait. Il s'approcha de son jumeau, et le serra contre lui. Ignorant les dreads qui chatouillaient sa poitrine, il posa la tête sur le sommet du crâne de son frère, et le berça, doucement.

- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Tom d'une voix cassée par la douleur.

- Bien sûr, grand frère.

Bill essaya de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Son frère avait besoin de lui, il devait être fort, tout comme l'avait été Tom à chaque fois que lui avait eu besoin d'être serré dans ses bras. Tom s'accrochait à son tee-shirt, ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça, faible.

Bill entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, et réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls quand une main sa posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Morgane. Ses yeux gonflés, ses joues rougies, ses mains encore tremblantes. Le malaise de Chloé avait plongé son monde, leur monde, dans l'horreur.

Flash-Back.

Comme Chloé ne répondait pas, Tom ouvrit le rideau avec irritation.

- Morgan ! Bill ! Appelez une ambulance ! Vite !

Tom se précipita sur la jeune fille, couchée sur le parquet usé de la cabine d'essayage. Ses cheveux auburn étaient étalés sur le sol. Tom les rassembla pour dégager le visage. Et sentit quelque chose de visqueu sous ses doigts. Avec un gémissement d'horreur, il leva les doigts et les vit rouges. Rouges de sang. D'un geste plein de douceur, il écarta un peu plus les cheveux, et tomba sur une longue estafilade ensanglantée, à la naissance des cheveux, sur le haut du front.

Quand les pompiers arrivèrent, Chloé n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Tom la serrait dans ses bras, murmurant et chuchotant des mots que seul le couple pouvait entendre. Il ne savait pas si ça avait un sens, mais il exprimait son amour, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Pendant que ses collègues s'occupaient de la jeune fille, un des pompiers écarta Tom et lui administra un calmant. Il conseilla à Bill de ramener son frère à la maison, et de le forcer à se reposer.

Morgane accompagna Chloé dans l'ambulance, et lui tint la main pendant tout le trajet. La jeune fille était paisible comme ça, les yeux fermés.

Pendant que Chloé subissait plusieurs examens, Gustav appela le père de la jeune fille. Après l'avoir calmé, expliquant qu'elle s'était simplement évanouie et cognée à la tête pendant sa chute, Gustav proposa à l'homme de le rappeler dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles. Mikael étant en congrès en Australie, il ne pouvait se déplacer.

Fin du Flash Back.

Tom poussa la porte timidement. L'odeur d'hopital l'agressait, le rendait malade. Il avait l'estomac dans les talons, et des fourmis dans les doigts. Dans le couloir, il le savait, ses amis attendaient qu'il passe un peu de temps avec Chloé pour les rejoindre.

Il inspira profondément et entra. Allongée sur son lit, Chloé le regardait calmement. Avec effroit, il vit sa maigreur, sa paleur cadavérique. Elle était effrayante.

Il s'approcha lentement. C'était étrange. Il voulait courire, la prendre dans ses bras, mais une force étrange l'empêchait de bouger plus vite, l'obligeait à supporter les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, à parcourir la distance qui lui paraissait interminable.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et attrapa la main gelée de sa petite amie. Elle le regardait, attendait quelque chose. Il sourit. L'embrassa. Doucement. Il avait peur de l'abimer, peur qu'elle tombe en poussière, qu'elle cesse d'exister. Et il réalisait que peu à peu que seule l'existance de Chloé lui permettait, à lui, nd'exister.

- J'ai eu peur, tu sais, chuchota Tom.

Chloé ne répondit pas. Elle le tira contre elle, et le força à s'allonger à côté d'elle. Quand il posa la tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille, elle poussa un soupir d'aise. De plaisir.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda finalement Tom au bout de quelques minutes. Chloé ne répondit pas.

Inquiet, le dreadeux se redressa et la regarda. Elle s'était endormie, et ses traits étaient paisibles. Le pansement qui recouvrait en partie son front ne démentait en aucun cas sa beauté.

Tom se leva doucement, et l'embrassa sur le nez, puis sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il s'écartait, la porte s'ouvrit.

Tom sursauta, et vit un homme entrer, suivit de plusieurs infirmières. L'homme était grand, les cheveux étaient grisonnants sur les tempes. Son sourire chaleureux et son regard franc rassurèrent aussitôt Tom qui s'avança pour lui serrer la main. La poigne était ferme.

- Vous êtes Monsieur Kaulitz ? Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bien, Monsieur Kaulitz. Je suis le docteur Salander, chef du service psychiatrique de cet hôpital.


	34. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34 : Le 5 Décembre.

Tom palit. Chef du service psychiatrique ? Mais Chloé était malade, pas folle !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre amie va bien. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? S'enquit Salander.

Tom acquiesça. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir parler. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Tout comme son coeur qui s'était mis sur pause sur la mention de " service psychiatrique".

- Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous mademoiselle Torvik ?

- Un peu plus de quatre mois, souffla Tom.

- Que savez vous sur sa mère ?

Tom redressa la tête. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

- Elle est morte d'une leucémie.

- Connaissez-vous les symptômes premiers de cette leucémie ?

Tom secoua la tête. Il avait de plus en plus peur, et ses doigts tremblaient avec de plus en plus de force.

- Vous ne savez pas ? On reconnait la leucémie par une perte importante de poids, une baisse de morale, une fragilité physique, un besoin de sommeil plus important, et une sensibilité accrue au chaud et au froid.

- Ce sont ... les symptômes qu'à développé Chloé depuis quelques temps, geignit Tom, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Exactement. Sauf que d'après les analyses que nous avons fait, votre petite amie n'est pas malade. Et c'est la raison de ma présence ici.

- ... Elle reproduit les symptômes de la maladie dont sa mère est morte, par peur de mourir comme elle, expliqua Tom.

Bill serra Morgane contre lui tendit que Eliot posait une main rassurante sur la cuisse de Georg, qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Tom, lui était assis au bout de la table, avec Bill à sa gauche et Gustav à sa droite. Personne pour le réconforter alors qu'il en avait tellement besoin. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main calleuse de Gustav prendre la sienne, et Andréas se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Quand le médecin lui avait expliqué ce dont souffrait Chloé, il avait été terriblement soulagé, mais effrayé aussi. Il faudrait du temps pour soigner la jeune fille, et la première chose à faire serait de veiller à maintenir sa forme physique. Et psychologique.

Bien sûr, elle aurait un traitement, mais le principal du processus se ferait par une thérapie semanale. Le docteur Salander avait été clair : la situation était encourageante si l'on en croyait l'amélioration de santé de Chloé avant qu'elle ait son malaise.

Quand Chloé s'était réveillée, et qu'elle avait vu Tom et son médecin en pleine conversation, qu'elle avait vu les yeu rougis de son petit ami, elle avait baissé les yeux, et n'avait pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Le medecin avait estimé bon de les laisser seuls, et avait appris à Chloé qu'elle pourrait sortir le soir même.

Tom était donc rentré, et avait expliqué la situation à ses amis. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas prévoir quoi que ce soit. Chloé devait se remettre, et surtout, lui rappeler les évènements récents n'arrangerait rien.

Chloé tira la fermeture éclair de son sac. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la situation. Son corps reproduisait les symptomes de la maladie dont sa mère était morte, le seul moyen pour lui d'exprimer la peur que la jeune fille avait de mourir dans les mêmes conditions que sa mère.

Elle sentit avec plaisir les bras de Tom se refermer autour de sa taille.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, et colla ses hanches contre les siennes dans un mouvement tout naturel.

- Tu es prêtes ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'en sais trop rien. J'étais certaine d'être malade, et j'apprend que c'est cette certitude qui fait que je suis effectivement malade. C'est allé si vite ...

- Tu n'es pas malade ! Martela Tom.

- J'en sais rien Tom ... Si mon cerveau reproduit les symptômes de la maladie, c'est peut-être que je ne suis pas normale ...

Tom serra les dents. Chloé vit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il était en colère. Vraiment.

- Tu n'es pas folle, pas malade non plus. C'est un effet second du choc que la mort de ta mère a provoqué en toi. Crois-moi Chloé, tout va bien.

- J'ai eu si peur Tom. Quand je me suis évanouie, j'avais l'impression d'être bloquée quelque part, et je n'arrivais pas à te rejoindre. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais revenir.

Tom la serra un peu plus contre lui. Se tut. Il lui faudrait du temps. Il le savait. Et il se demandait si il aurait la force de la soutenir comme elle le méritait.

Les tonalités défilaient sans que personne ne réponde. David regarda sa montre. Son rendez-vous était pour dans une demi-heure. Avec le stylo qu'il avait à la main, il tapota nerveusement sur le bloc note soigneusement posé sur le bureau.

Pas une seule feuille ne dépassait, à l'image du reste de son bureau. Cependant il ne ressentait aucune fierté à la perfection du rangement de son bureau : c'était la première fois depuis le début du trimestre qu'il y rentrait. En effet, étant constamment sur la route avec le groupe, il n'avait guère le temps de s'asseoir sur le confortable fauteuil de cuir noir qui lui avait couté si cher, quand, au début de sa carrière, il pensait qu'être producteur d'un groupe de rock ne signifiait que passer des coups de fil pour essayer de faire oublier aux journaux que ses protégés avaient bu jusqu'à en agresser un paparazzi.

Heureusement pour lui, ou peut-être malheureusement, ses protégés n'étaient pas du genre à boire jusqu'à plus de raison, et encore moins à agresser un paparazzi. D'ailleurs, contrairement à beaucoup de stars - de la musique ou du cinéma - ils n'étaient pas vraiment poursuivis par les paparazzis ou les journalistes.

Bien sur, ils défrayaient la chronique continuellement grâce à leur succès, mais ils étaient tellement proches de leurs fan et accessibles, tellement transparents, que visiblement ils inspiraient un certain respect.

David reposa la combiné sur sa base. Il regarda le vieux téléphone. Il devait être le seul du bâtiment à avoir un téléphone avec fil, mais refusait de s'en séparer. Peu lui importait de ne pas être à la pointe de la technologie. Et puis avec trois portable ( à raison de un pour ses patrons, un pour le groupe et un pour sa famille et ses amis ), on ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'être vieux jeu.

Avec un soupir irrité, il recomposa le numéro de la maison des garçons, et cette fois ci, la première tonalité n'eut pas le temps de se terminer que déjà quelqu'un répondait.

- Oui, allô !

- Gustav ? C'est David.

- Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

- Si on oublie que ça fait cinq minutes que personne ne réponds, que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, et que j'ai une réunion très importante dans une demi-heure avec le patron de Universal Allemagne, tout va pour le mieux !

- Chloé va très bien merci. Elle et Tom viennent juste de rentrer, et nous étions en pleine retrouvailles. Avec la musique, nous n'avons pas entendu le téléphone. Tu m'excuseras.

David se mordit la lèvre. Une fois de plus, Gustav touchait juste. Et ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Désolé de t'attaquer de cette façon, mais si tu oubliais un peu le travail de temps en temps, ça nous ferait un peu d'air. Et ça nous donnerait l'impression que tu es plus humain.


	35. Chapitre 35

Chapitre 35 : Le 8 Décembre.

Bill courrait dans la maison depuis une heure. Entre Georg qui avait cassé le lisseur, Tom et Chloé qui préféraient se câliner que se préparer, et Gustav qui avait piqué sa crise et cassé une pile d'assiettes de colère, il avait les nerfs à vif.

Vraiment.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, et termina son maquillage. Ses mains tremblaient, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant de réussis à mettre son liner correctement. Avec un soupir d'énervement, il reposa son crayon, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il avait choisi ses vêtements la veille. Lui qui habituellement détestait que les choses ne soient pas réglées comme du papier à musique se sentait étrangement pressé ce matin.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une petite conférence de presse … avec les représentants des plus grands magazines du pays. Et peut-être même d'Europe.

En réalité, et il le savait parfaitement, cette conférence n'avait rien d'habituelle : il allait devoir annoncer sa relation avec Morgane. Non seulement il avait conscience du danger qu'elle courrait dès que son visage ou du moins son existence seraient connus, mais en plus il se rendait parfaitement compte de ce que cet aveu signifierait : ce serait une officialisation de son couple. Et il avait peur. La trouille. Littéralement. Et il se détestait pour cela.

Bien sûr, il avait confiance en son couple. En Morgane. En lui-même. Mais il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps à l'abri, dans son monde. Elle et lui, en sécurité dans la chaleur de la maison, avec tous leurs amis. Que des personnes choisies, le sentiment d'être vraiment maitre de ses actes, des ses décisions. Et il savait que ça allait changer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Avec un soupir, il entra dans le salon et lança par-dessus l'épaule de son frère :

« - On doit être prêts pour dans vingt minutes ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Alors qu'il sortait du salon, Bill entendit son frère pousser un grognement de dépit, puis Chloé pousser un léger gémissement. Bill soupira. Son frère, bien que fou amoureux de Chloé, n'avait tant changé qu'on aurait pu le penser. Il avait toujours autant besoin de contacts physiques, comme ça avait toujours été le cas, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Bill eut un sourire attendrit en repensant au nombre de fois où son frère était venu le rejoindre dans son lit, parce qu'il avait froid, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison. Ils restaient enlacés tous les deux, dans leur lit, jusqu'au matin, et quand leur mère les retrouvait dans cette position pleine de tendresse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester admirative devant l'aura d'amour qu'ils dégageaient.

C'est Tom qui s'était intéressé aux filles en premier, et il s'était peu à peu éloigné de Bill. Physiquement du moins, quand il avait compris à quel point leurs étreintes pouvaient paraître malsaines … trop sensuelles. Il avait fait le rapport avec ce qu'il avait appris à l'école, avec ses copains ou à la télé. Bill, pendant quelques mois, s'était renfermé sur lui-même, et avait eut du mal à approcher les filles.

Une nuit, un peu plus de six mois après le début des changements des relations entre les deux frères, Bill s'était réveillé. Il avait mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que quelqu'un se couchait sous les draps, tout contre lui. Quand Tom avait posé son front contre le dos de Bill, ce dernier avait sourit franchement. Son frère était de retour. Et il avait eut la confirmation que jamais rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Quand Tom avait rencontré Chloé, et que Bill l'avait vu tomber petit à petit sous le charme de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait en plus rapidement compris que Chloé était suffisamment intelligente et amoureuse de Tom pour comprendre ce lien si spécial qui liait les jumeaux.

Bill était heureux. Il aimait Morgane, et il savait que leur couple était solide. Il avait été bête de douter, quelques minutes auparavant. Il devait avoir confiance. En lui, en Morgane, en eux, en l'avenir. C'était ça le problème de Bill : il avait rarement assez confiance en lui.

Il entendit avant qu'il ne le vit Tom arriver derrière lui dans sa chambre, et se retourna avec un petit sourire.

« - Quelle tee-shirt je prend ? » Demanda Tom en lui montrant un immense tee-shirt blanc et un autre tout aussi immense mais noir.

« - Hum … Comment s'habille Chloé ? »

« - En noir. Comme d'hab'. »

« - Alors met du blanc. » Conseilla Bill.

« - Mais elle va pas être interrogée par les journalistes. Quel intérêt qu'on soit accordés ? » S'étonna le dreadé.

« - Elle ne va peut-être pas être questionnée, mais crois-moi, il y aura des photographes à la sortie, et ils n'attendront qu'une seule chose : pouvoir voler des images de nous tous. Et surtout de Chloé et Morgane. » Expliqua patiemment Bill.

« - Eliot ne vient pas ? » S'étonna une nouvelle fois Tom.

Bill, qui allait répondre, fut interrompu par les battements déchainés de Gustav sur sa batterie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a Gus ? »

« - On s'est un peu engueulés. » Avoua Bill d'un ton contrit.

« - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ? » Souffla Tom.

« - Je lui ai demandé de se dépêcher, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je le lâche. Et là, comme un con, je lui ai dit que de toute façon il avait qu'à rester, lui qui est célibataire. Il a complètement pété un plomb. » Lâcha Bill à contrecœur.

« - Bill… »

« - Viens pas me dire ce que je dois faire hein ! Je sais que j'ai joué au con, mais j'en ai marre de sa susceptibilité de merde ! » L'interrompit Bill.

Tom soupira. Il enfila son tee-shirt et regarda Bill. Son frère était vraiment stressé. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Chienne de vie.

« - J'allais pas dire ça. Si David avait pas décidé d'avancer l'interview, on aurait put se préparer mieux. En même temps, il l'a fait pour Chloé. Il l'aime bien je crois. »

« - Pour Chloé ? Tu plaisantes ? »

« - Non, pas du tout. Il a dit que c'est pour qu'elle soit tranquille plus rapidement. Et il pense que voir notre relation officialisée ne pourrait que l'aider. Et si ça peut aider Chloé, je suis plus que près ! »

Bill suspendit tout mouvement. Il savait que son frère aimait Chloé, mais l'entendre parler ainsi était rare. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Tom et le prit dans ses bras. L'amour fraternel était tellement évident entre eux.

Chloé regarda autour d'elle. Dans la rue, des centaines de personnes se bousculaient. Le van avait du mal à avancer, et Saki, habituellement si calme, commençait à râler sérieusement. Son regard devait être anxieux, car Tom lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts en lui souriant d'un air rassurant. i_Merci. D'être là._/i

Quand le van arriva aussi près de l'entrée que possible, Saki descendit et ouvrit la porte latérale, prenant bien soin d'écarter autant qu'il le pouvait les journalistes et les groupies qui s'amassaient ici comme des vautours autour d'une proie particulièrement intéressante. Appétissante. Bill, qui était le plus près de la porte, descendit le premier. Aussitôt, les hurlements des fans redoublèrent, et Chloé sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras. Tom porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Lui aussi avait peur, bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, mais il voulait avant tout protéger Chloé.

Il la poussa doucement devant lui, et descendit aussitôt après elle, sans la lâcher une seule seconde. Il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière du soleil, mais le trop plein de sensations qui l'assaillit venait surtout des hurlements et des houements des centaines de curieuses agglutinées autour de la voiture. Quelques insultes fusèrent, et par reflexe, Chloé tourna la tête dans la direction d'où semblaient venir les méchancetés. Avec un sursaut d'horreur elle reconnut le regard du motard qui avait croisé le van quand tous étaient allés faire les magasins en ville … le jour de son évanouissement.

Le regard de la jeune fille n'avait rien perdu de sa méchanceté, de sa violence, et Chloé eut l'impression d'être fouillée au plus profond d'elle-même par une main malveillante. C'était une impression semblable à celle qu'elle avait quand Gustav la regardait dans les yeux. Sauf que lui avait des bonnes intentions. Sauf qu'à lui, Chloé aurait confié jusqu'à sa vie.

Comme dans un nuage opaque la coupant du reste du monde, elle sentit Tom la tirer vers lui. Elle avait du s'arrêter, hypnotisée par le regard de la jeune fille. L'espace de quelques secondes elle avait été vulnérable. Gustav posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille, et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Avance, et ne regarde surtout pas la fille. Ne la regarde pas. »

Il avait compris. Compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que Chloé avait besoin de sa force. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pressentait bien que Tom, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Chloé, ne pouvait l'aider comme elle en avait besoin.

Chloé obéit. Comme Gustav le lui avait demandé, elle avança, et se colla contre Tom qui la serra contre lui avec un grognement de plaisir. Il aimait qu'elle vienne vers lui d'elle-même, qu'elle ait l'initiative. Elle qui était si timide et si réservée, ses gestes tendres avaient plus de valeur encore.

Quand tous furent réunis dans le hall de l'hôtel dans lequel aurait lieu l'interview, dans la chaleur réconfortante d'un lieu familiale – de luxe d'accord mais familiale quand même – Morgane et Georg s'approchèrent de Bill, Tom, Gustav et Chloé.

« - Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » Demanda Georg à Chloé, exprimant la question que chacun se posait.

Ce fut Gustav qui répondit à la place de Chloé, et celle-ci en fut rassurée.

« - On en parlera après. Pour le moment, on doit se préparer. L'interview est pour dans trois quart d'heure. »

« - La voix de la sagesse ! » S'exclama Georg en levant les bras au ciel, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Hilarité qui fut assombrie par l'arrivée de David, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un costume noir, tout simple, mais bien plus élégant que les jeans usés qu'il portait habituellement.

« - Les maquilleuses et les coiffeuses vous attendent. Vous aussi les filles. Et pas la peine de tirer cette tête Bill, je sais que tu peux te maquiller et te coiffer tout seul. » Soupira David, anticipant les plaintes de Bill.

En trainant les pieds, les six amis prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena au septième étage, qui avait été spécialement pour l'occasion. Saki du montrer un peu les dents pour que les deux grades du corps laissent passer Chloé et Morgane, mais dans l'ensemble leur chemin se passa bien.

La chambre qui avait été aménagée pour la conférence de presse avait été choisie comme une blague de mauvais gout : chambre n°483, comme on aurait pu s'en douter.

En voyant cela, Bill et Tom échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce choix annonçait d'entrée la couleur des questions : cela porterait sur le sexe et sur leurs écarts passés que sur le présent et l'amour qu'ils partageaient avec Chloé et Morgane.

Une jeune assistante les mena vers la chambre qui avait été réquisitionnée pour servir de loge. Plusieurs maquilleuses et coiffeuses s'affairaient, et bavardaient. Comme des pies, selon Chloé.

Cette dernière chercha Tom du regard, et fut rassurée de le trouver juste derrière elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était mal à l'aise, et la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'hôtel ne faisait que grossir, à tel point qu'elle exploserait sans doute bientôt. Et se connaissant, Chloé savait que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose. Pour tout le monde.

Deux maquilleuses vinrent les chercher, elle et Tom, et les guidèrent dans un coin de la chambre. Elles posèrent quelques questions banales, mais se bornèrent à ce que la politesse permettait. Elles connaissaient leur métier, et d'après ce que purent constater les deux amoureux, elles en avaient vu d'autre avant eux. Pendant les quelques minutes que dura le soin, Tom et Chloé ne se lâchèrent pas la main. Il y avait une peur qui flottait depuis quelques jours, et elle était sur le point d'être expiée, pour le plus longtemps possible, en tout cas ils l'espéraient.

Bill, comme on aurait pu s'en douter, refusa tout bonnement de laisser qui que ce soit le toucher, et insista pour maquiller lui-même Morgane, qui fut un peu irritée de le voir si possessif, et surtout si insistant à montrer que « si, je sais me servir d'un eye-liner et d'un crayon ! Non, je ne mettrais pas trop de blush ni de fond de teint. ».

Georg et Gustav, eux, s'installèrent confortablement sur des chaises voisines, et attendirent qu'on les remarques. Au bout d'un moment, une jeune fille arriva et se plaça derrière Gustav. Elle était visiblement gênée, et le regard lubrique que lui portait Georg n'améliorait en rien la situation.

Gustav, plutôt qui lui parler par le biais du miroir, se retourna pour lui faire face. Et fut ébloui par la beauté de ses yeux. Et par leur insondabilité (euh ... ils sont insondables quoi !).


	36. Chapitre 36

Chapitre 36 : Jade.

Lentement, des ronces s'agrippaient à son cœur, le faisant prisonnier, serrant étroitement leurs branches autour des formes rondes et gracieuses. Gustav constata avec étonnement que son cœur ne souffrait pas. Le regard de cette fille avait beau être vide, au sens que Gustav ne pouvait y 'lire' quoi que ce sois, ils reflétaient une chaleur humaine que le jeune batteur n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir trouver.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle baissa un peu les yeux alors que ses joues rosissaient doucement. Georg gloussa, et la jeune apparition releva la tête. Son regard, si agréable quelques instants auparavant, s'était fait froid, et les ronces autour du cœur de Gustav, jusque là très douces, comme si les épines n'étaient la que pour caresser le cœur, devinrent acérées.

Le phénomène dura à peine quelques secondes, que déjà la jeune fille se retournait vers Gustav.

« - Je m'appelle Jade, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main au blond, qu'il sera avec étonnement. » « Je suis la nouvelle assistante de réalisation. Je … euh … je dois faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour vous. Donc … euh … si vous voulez quelque chose de précis, faites moi signe, ok ? »

Gustav secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Et il maudit Georg d'en être capable.

« - Moi je veux bien un café. Chaud, mais pas trop. Avec trois sucres. Et deux cuillers à café. Et des biscuits si il y en a. Et je veux bien du lait dans le café aussi. Qu'à un tiers du verre, si possible. »

Surtout pour dire de telles âneries.

Ca avait toujours fait partie de leurs rituels. Les assistantes se bousculaient, et ne se ressemblaient jamais. Il était rare qu'elles restent plus d'un mois ou deux, et comme disait Tom, il fallait refaire toute leur éducation à chaque fois.

Les deux affreux, à savoir Tom et Georg, avaient décidé de s'amuser avec les assistantes, et de voir si elles méritaient leur poste. Ils leurs demandaient toujours des choses complètement farfelues, ridicules, que la plupart s'empressaient d'aller chercher le plus rapidement possible, n'hésitant pas à donner de leur personne pour satisfaire leurs jeunes patrons – une était même allée jusqu'à faire un streap-tease parce que Georg avait dit en avoir marre d'être seul dans son lit. Bien sûr, la fille, Natasha, ou Karina, était partie du studio d'enregistrement en larmes, complètement humiliée. Et le pire était de savoir qu'elle était la seule en tort dans cette histoire.

Gustav avait toujours bien rit de ces bizutages que toutes les assistantes devaient subir avant d'être acceptées – quoi que acceptées fut un grand mot puisque jusque là, aucune n'avait été jugé vainqueur des épreuves. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, tout prenait un sens différent.

Jade fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux noirs étincelèrent. D'un pas tranquille, elle fit demi-tours et sortit de la pièce.

« - Une de moins ! » Marmonna Georg alors qu'une coiffeuse venait le chercher.

Le matin même, il avait cassé son lisseur. Enfin, le lisseur de Bill quoi. Et il était hors de question pour lui de laisserun étranger le voir avec ses boucles affreuses – bien qu'il les apprécia un peu plus maintenant que Eliot, dan une confidence sur l'oreiller, lui avait avoué trouver ça particulièrement … bandant. Outre son énervement à cause de sa force qu'il avait parfois du mal à maitriser, il en voulait à son petit ami de ne pas être venu. Il lui manquait, et se posait des tas de questions : serait-il à la hauteur ? Ne le décevrait-t-il pas ?

Il s'assit sur une des chaises en attendant que quelqu'un daigne s'occuper de lui. Dans le miroir, il vit Jade revenir, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Son front était plissé, comme sous un effort intense. Elle se brûlait les mains, devina Georg. Mais quelle gourde ! Il se demandait comment on pouvait respecter une fille qui obéissait à tous les ordres les plus stupides. Aucune personnalité.

Elle s'approcha et posa le gobelet en carton à côté de lui. Sans un mot, il le prit et avala une gorgée. Qu'il avala de travers. Elle avait suivit exactement ses ordres. Trop bien même. Georg détestait le lait dans le café. Bien sûr, comment lui dire qu'il lui avait menti uniquement pour l'embêter ? Parce que ça l'amusait ? Il maudit Tom. Sans lui rien n'était pareil. Et il maudit Eliot. Quand il n'était pas là, Georg se sentit vide, inexistant, insignifiant.

« - Bip ! Mauvaise réponse ! Tu t'es trompée quelque part ! » Railla Georg.

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Jade, ahurie.

« - Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Tu t'es trompée. » Répliqua le bassiste en haussant les sourcils, la regardant comme une imbécile.

Jade souffla par la bouche, et d'une main qu'elle tenta de forcer à être moins tremblante qu'elle ne l'était réellement, elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Elle fit un pas et attrapa le gobelet. D'un geste ample, elle le vida sur le pantalon de Georg, qui se redressa d'un bond en criant. Le café chaud lui brûlait la peau, et son pantalon lui paraissait affreusement lourd.

Jade sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Alors que tout le monde s'agglutinait autour de Georg, Gustav la suivit dans les escaliers.

D'un pas rapide, elle monta les cinq étages qui la séparaient du toit, et quand elle sortit enfin à l'air frais, elle poussa un soupir de délivrance. Les sanglots qu'elle avait gardés prisonniers au fond de sa gorge prirent leur envol, et Gustav vit ses épaules tressauter sous la violence de sa colère et de sa peine. Il s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et pivota sur ses pieds avant de lui faire face. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et elle sembla un instant perdue. Puis elle le reconnut, et effaça ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

« - Jade … »

« - Non ! Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis la fille qui pleure pour un rien ! Je suis maladroite, je fais tout tomber, je me casse la gueule dans les escaliers, je loupe continuellement mon bus, je tombe toujours sur des mecs de merde qui ne me veulent que pour se faire sucer puis s'endormir sur moi en ronflant comme des porcs parce qu'ils ont trop bu, je suis la poisse incarnée, mais je ne pleure pas ! Et je n'ai jamais été non plus aussi humiliée de ma vie ! Personne ne m'a prise pour une cruche à ce point, jamais. Je … »

Gustav posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes noirs d'encre de Jade. Surprise, elle recula, mais le doigt de Gustav suivit le mouvement, et elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle devrait l'écouter avant de poursuivre de parler.

« - Reviens. Finit cette journée de travail, et re-balance une tasse de café à tous ceux qui t'embêteront. »

Il s'éloigna et descendit jusqu'à la suite. Il avait été absent à peine dix minutes, et ce temps avait suffit pour tout arranger. Georg avait été coiffé et s'était changé, non sans se faire engueuler copieusement par Chloé, qui d'après ce que Tom raconta à Gustav, avait faillit vider elle aussi un verre de café sur lui.

« - Elle est où ? » Demanda Gustav.

« - Dans la chambre. Elle veut être seule. » Grimaça Tom. « Mais je crois que tu peux aller la voir. »

« - Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Gustav à travers la porte.

Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, et derrière la porte entrouverte, Chloé le regardait, les yeux rouges.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » S'inquiéta le batteur.

Elle haussa les épaules et se recula pour le laisser entrer. Les draps étaient froissés, comme si elle s'était jetée dessus. En pleurant, à en voir l'état de son visage et la boite de mouchoir jetée en travers de la pièce.

« - Chloé, tu peux me parler tu sais … Il y a un soucis avec Tom ? »

« - Non. Il n'y a aucun problème avec Tom ! » S'écria la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« - Donc il y a un problème avec Tom. Explique. » Exigea Gustav, ignorant la réplique de son amie.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Et la referma aussitôt.

« - Chloé … »

« - Quoi ? Tu m'excuseras, mais j'avais oublié que le mec que j'aime est moqueur, et qu'il s'amusait à humilier ses jeunes assistantes ! Ou peut-être que j'ai fait comme si je ne m'en doutais pas ! Sur quoi je vais ouvrir les yeux la prochaine fois ? Sur sa manie de coucher avec tout ce qui passe ? Dis-moi, Gustav, est-ce qu'il sort la nuit, sans me prévenir ? Est-ce qu'il part rejoindre des filles plus jolies et moins farouches que moi ? »

« - Chloé. Tais-toi ! » S'énerver le jeune homme.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tom t'aime, et ça je ne te permet pas d'en douter. Je parierais ma vie sur cette question. »

« - Mais se humilier ces filles, il l'a fait, non ? »

« - Ca n'a jamais été fait méchamment. Il faut nous comprendre. On les voyait défiler les unes après les autres, et toutes étaient prêtes à ramper à nos pieds pour nous satisfaire. Ca t'inspire le respect ça ? »

« - Non mais … »

« - Mais quoi Chloé ? Tu sais le ras-le-bol qu'on a de la scène, et tu sais aussi comment sont Tom et Georg. Tom … bah c'est Tom, avec sa dépendance au sexe, et Georg, lui, je crois que son homosexualité le rend encore plus macho que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

Chloé baissa le nez. En sois, ce n'était pas horrible, juste le comportement d'ados horriblement stressés. Un besoin de se détendre, et de rejeter le stress sur d'autres.

« - Je crois deviner que le problème n'est pas là. » Dit tranquillement Gustav.

« - Je … je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Chuchota Chloé.

« - Trop tard. Et puis sinon, je vais voir Tom et je lui dis que tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments de milieux de matinée. »

« - C'est du chantage ! » S'exclama Chloé.

« - Oui, mais tu sais très bien quelle réaction il risque d'avoir si il sait que tu ne t'es pas soignée correctement. »

« - Quand même ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

« - Je n'ai pas honte du tout. En fait je suis plutôt fier de moi. »


	37. Chapitre 37

Chapitre 37 : Conférence de presse.

« - J'ai peur de ne pas assurer. » Soupira Chloé dans un souffle.

Gustav pinça les lèvres. Pas la peine de la laisser poursuivre, il avait compris.

Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur sexuellement. Etant vierge, et surtout sachant que Tom avait une expérience non négligeable, elle appréhendait le moment où il ile/i feraient. Jusqu'à maintenant, même si ils avaient formé un couple, allant jusqu'à dormir ensemble, Chloé s'était sentie comme rassurée par la distance que la non-officialité de leur histoire aux yeux de la presse et des fans posait. Néanmoins, dans quelques heures à peine, l'Europe entière connaitrait son existence, et si à en croire les centaines de journalistes et fans confondus agglutinés devant l'hôtel, son visage ne serait un mystère pour tout le monde. On la reconnaitrait dans la rue, et surtout, on leur poserait des questions sur leur vie sexuelle. Et que répondrait Tom en pareil cas ? i « Malheureusement, ma copine est tellement coincée que je risque de devoir prendre une fuck-friend. »/i Il ne dirait jamais ça. Elle le savait. Mais ne risquait-il pas de le penser, à un moment où un autre ? Un instant d'égarement, où la raison n'est pas la où elle est attendue, où seules les envies importent, et où on feint d'oublier qu'il peut y avoir des conséquences à nos actes.

Le batteur sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et le sac de Chloé à qui il le tendit.

« - Je ne t'ai pas dit ce qui … » commença-t-elle.

« - Je sais. Mais j'ai compris. Et là-dessus je ne peux pas t'aider. Seul Tom fera la différence. Et crois moi, depuis qu'il est avec toi, tout ce qu'il fait est différent. »

Chloé hocha la tête et attrapa les boites de cachet au fond de son sac. Les premiers jours du traitement, elle avait mal supporté les médicaments, passant des journées entières à dormir, et à se sentir mal à son réveil. Le docteur Salander l'avait vite rassurée, et lui avait simplement expliqué qu'il fallait un temps d'adaptation. Aujourd'hui, elle les supportait très bien, et sa seule crainte était de ressentir un manque à la fin de son traitement. Mais bon, elle n'y était pas encore, et elle avait largement le temps de voir venir.

Elle posa les trois gélules sur sa langue, et se dépêcha de boire de longues gorgées, grimaçant alors que les petites billes passaient dans sa gorge.

La salle de séjour de la suite avait été aménagée de façon intimiste, et quatre chaises installés les unes à coté des autres au milieu de la pièce. Tout autour, en arc-de-cercle, dix chaises réservées à dix journalistes des plus grandes chaines de télé ou journaux du pays et d'Europe.

Tom regarda les journalistes, ses bourreaux personnels, regarder leurs carnets de notes avec une gourmandise qui faisait, selon lui, peur à voir. La plupart étaient assez jeunes, moyenne d'âge de trente-cinq quarante ans, mais dans leurs yeux pétillaient une lueur de curiosité qui les différenciait aisément des autres personnes présentes. David était en grande conversation avec le photographe chargé de couvrir l'évènement.

Finalement, David leur fit signe de venir s'installer, et les jumeaux furent les premiers assis, sur les chaises du milieu. Tom remarqua que la main de Bill tremblait, alors il la prit dans la sienne, mais lui tremblait tout autant. Georg partit chercher Gustav, et ils revinrent avec Chloé qui s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, Morgane à ses côtés.

Quand tout fut près, que les personnes non autorisées furent sorties de la suite, une journaliste prit la parole.

« - Messieurs, je suis Myriam Bothwell, et je vais vous expliquer un peu comment vont se passer les quarante prochaines minutes. Pour éviter tout cafouillage, nous nous sommes mis d'accord, avec mes collègues des autres médias, sur une liste de questions. Nous vous poserons ces questions conjointement, dans un intérêt purement égoïste : nous voulons un maximum d'informations. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer ? »

La femme était jeune, pas plus de trente ans. Elle portait un pull à col roulé noir et un jean droit bleu clair qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Son visage avait beau ne pas être des plus gracieux, elle inspira la sympathie au groupe, et sans le savoir, à Morgane et Chloé.

« - J'ai quelque chose à dire, moi. » Intervint Gustav alors qu'un journaliste allait parler.

L'homme eut un petit sourire, et autorisa le jeune homme d'un signe de tête à parler. Gustav soupira intérieurement. L'homme pensait avoir le pouvoir, mais c'était un point sur lequel il avait complètement faux. On ne lui permettait pas, pas plus qu'à Georg, Bill ou Tom, de parler ou de se taire. Ici, c'étaient eux les stars, c'étaient eux le centre d'attraction. Et même si tout le monde n'en avait pas conscience, ils avaient le pouvoir.

« - Sachez que nous ne répondrons pas aux questions trop personnelles, et que nous ne répondrons pas non plus à des questions auxquelles un autre membre du groupe aura refusé de répondre. »

« - Cela me parait correct. » Approuva l'homme, un géant dégarni. « Nous pouvons commencer ? »

« - C'est partit ! » Sourit Tom en lançant un regard discret à Chloé.

« - Bien. La première question, nous avons été nombreux à nous la poser. Quelles sont les vraies raisons de cette année sabbatique, dont vous êtes d'ailleurs sortis pour cette conférence de presse ? »

Le mot d'ordre pour les quatre amis était simple : pas de réponse irréfléchi, il fallait faire comprendre aux fans qu'ils avaient besoin de respect, dont ils avaient trop manqué ces derniers temps. En même temps, il fallait qu'elles reconnaissent leurs idoles, et c'était là que le challenge était, puisqu'ils avaient changé. Ce fut Georg qui répondit.

« - Nous avons vécu une année difficile. Moi, dans ma vie personnelle, et l'ensemble du groupe à un niveau plus professionnel. Nous avions besoin de ce retour aux sources, en quelque sorte, pour nous reposer, et pour nous retrouver tels que nous sommes réellement. Même si pour le moment les choses auraient pu se passer plus calmement. »

Les journalistes ne cachèrent pas leur surprise : ils s'étaient sans doute attendus à ce que ce soit Bill ou Tom qui réponde, et pas Georg. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore dit un mot, contrairement à leur habitude.

Une journaliste se pencha en avant, et fixa Georg avant de demander :

« - Justement, vous avez parlé de raisons personnelles. Peut-on savoir quelles sont-elles ? Est-ce en rapport avec votre soi-disant homosexualité ? »

Georg inspira profondément. C'était dans des moments tels que celui-ci qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'Eliot, des moments comme ça qu'il se rendait compte à quel point le surveillant comptait pour lui.

Gustav passa la main derrière les jumeaux pour la poser sur son épaule, et Bill lui tapota la cuisse. Ils savaient tous que c'était un moment que Georg avait longtemps craint. Jusqu'à quelques heures plus tôt, en réalité.

« - Oui, c'est en rapport avec mon homosexualité. Pas ma soi-disant homosexualité. Concernant l'année passée, disons qu'il existe malheureusement encore trop de gens qui pensent que l'amour est réservé à des couples hétérosexuels, qui pensent que les hommes ne sont pas fait pour aimer. Je n'en dirais pas plus, si ce n'est que je suis amoureux de la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il existe en ce monde – désolé les gars, mais avouez que tous les trois on ne pourrait pas rêver mieux, même si c'est moi le mieux loti. » Expliqua Georg, avec un regard malicieux vers Bill et Tom qui tournèrent la tête vers Morgane et Chloé.

Les journalistes, pas dupes, suivirent le mouvement, et sous leurs regards, les deux jeunes filles rougirent.

Tom se racla la gorge. Il avait bien vu le mal-être de Chloé quand tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle et Morgane. Tout le monde reporta son attention sur le groupe.

« - Bill, on a beaucoup parlé de votre sexualité. Peut-on considérer que votre couple est une réponse à ces rumeurs ? »

L'androgyne prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il savait parfaitement quoi dire, mais c'était le plan : paraitre plus faible pour attaquer plus fort.

« - Ce n'est pas une réponse ; si je faisais ma vie en fonction de ce qui se dit sur moi ou sur le groupe, ça se saurait. Je suis tombé amoureux de Morgane, et ce n'était pas une négation des rumeurs sur mon homosexualité : si elle avait un homme, je l'aurais aussi aimée. Sans vouloir faire bateau, je dirais seulement que l'amour c'est comme l'argent, ça n'a pas d'odeur : si j'aime quelqu'un, je l'aime pour ce qu'il est en lui-même, pour son âme comme dirait Gustav, et pas pour la forme et la taille de son sexe. »

Tom et Georg échangèrent un regard : en répondant ainsi, Bill faisait passer les journalistes pour des incompétents, et mettait les choses au point : si on cessait d'écouter leur musique parce qu'ils préféraient les hommes aux femmes, c'est qu'on n'avait aucune sensibilité, aucune cohérence avec soi-même.

Chloé donna un coup de coude à Morgane ; cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. Bill avait beau lui avoir dit plusieurs fois déjà qu'il l'aimait, il venait de faire une déclaration publique de son amour pour elle. Même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son opinion sur l'homosexualité.

« - Quand comptez-vous revenir sur le devant de la scène ? »

« - Nous avons déjà répondu à cette question. A vous de vous tenir au courant. » Répondit froidement Tom.

« - Vous avez un rapport plus distant avec la musique, vous semblez différents. Vos réactions sont plus adultes, plus sages aussi, et vous semblez avares de sourires. A quoi est dut ce changement ? »

« - Nous sommes fatigués d'entendre que nous ne sourions plus, que nous ne rions plus. Bien sur que si nous rions, et nous avons presque constamment le sourire ! Mais ces moments là sont intimes, et c'est précisément cette intimité qui nous manquait : les gens connaissaient tout de nous, nous voyaient dans nos moments les plus intimes. Maintenant, nos sourires sont plus rares, mais plus vrais aussi. A vous de voir si vous préférez de vrais sourires ou des grimaces hypocrites. » Protesta calmement Gustav.

« - Nous aimons toujours autant notre musique, mais elle n'est plus notre raison de vivre, le lien qui nous maintenait tous ensembles. Aujourd'hui, nous savons que si nous arrêtons définitivement la musique, cela ne nous empêchera pas d'être amis, et ne nous éloignera pas. Nous ne sommes plus un groupe de musique, mais un groupe d'amis qui font de la musique. C'est là toute la différence. » Poursuivit Georg.

Il avait raison. Il n'avait pris conscience de cette réalité que quand Gustav avait commencé à répondre : ils étaient amis, avant d'être un groupe de musique. Leur amitié devrait maintenant passer avant leur musique. C'étaient deux éléments distincts, il leur fallait ne pas l'oublier. Il sentit les regards de Bill et Tom sur lui. Ils étaient surpris. Pas Gustav. De toute façon, Gustav était trop rarement surpris pour son propre bien.

« - Tom, que pouvez-vous dire sur votre couple ? » demanda un jeune homme chauve.

Tom posa son regard sur Chloé, dont les yeux brillaient. Il voulait lui faire passer tellement de choses par ce regard, lui dire tout ce qu'il ne dirait jamais devant un journaliste – encore moins devant dix. Tant pis, il le lui dirait plus tard. Bien qu'il se douta qu'elle avait déjà compris.

« - Je n'ai rien à dire sur mon couple. Je l'aime. C'est tout. Et vous n'en saurez pas plus. »

« - Bien. Nous avons une note concernant une hospitalisation de votre petite amie, et l'intervention du chef du service psychiatrique de l'établissement, le Professeur Salander. Pouvez-nous nous en dire plus ? »

Chloé poussa un cri choqué, qu'elle tenta d'étouffer avec sa main, mais trop tard, tout le monde l'avait entendue. Tom se leva aussitôt et en un éclair franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il la serra contre lui, et alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer, l'entraîna elle ne savait où. Vaguement, elle entendit David dire que l'entretien était terminé, et quelques journalistes protester.

Tom la fit entrer dans une des chambres de la suite, celle où elle s'était réfugiée pour pleurer quelques instants auparavant. Entendre la journaliste parler de sa « maladie » l'avait secouée. Tout le monde allait-il être au courant ? Qu'allaient dire les gens ? Elle imaginait déjà le pire ! Tom amoureux d'une malade mentale, et encore ce n'était pas le pire.

Le guitariste la poussa doucement sur le lit, et se mit à genoux face à elle. Chloé serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et cacha son visage entre ses cuisses. Elle sentait les mains caresser ses mains et ses cheveux, mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de pleurer. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur, mais pour Tom, pour le groupe. Ce genre de rumeur pouvait détruire leur si courte et fulgurante carrière, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé.

« - Chloé … » Marmotta Tom d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Elle leva les yeux, et vit le regard inquiet de son petit ami. Il venait d'avouer qu'il l'aimait, et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que pleurer pour des histoires ridicules.

Avec des gestes doux, Tom la força à lever la tête, desserra l'étau que formaient ses bras autour de ses genoux, et déplia ses jambes. Il s'installa derrière elle sur le lit, et la tira contre lui. Elle sentit son torse finement sculpté contre son dos. Elle aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position, mais visiblement Tom n'était pas de cet avis.

Doucement, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Soulevant ses mèches, découvrit comme pour la première fois la douceur de la peau de sa nuque, le velouté de ses lobes d'oreilles qu'il aurait voulu mordre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« - Tom, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment … » Marmonna Chloé, déjà prête à donner d'elle tout ce qu'il exigerait.

« - Tu crois ? » Répliqua-t-il en passant les mains dans son dos.

Elle frissonna en sentant les mains calleuses caresser la peau douce de son dos, jouant avec les bosses que formait sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Tom … On avait une discussion sérieuse là … »

« - C'est très sérieux ce que je suis en train de faire … »

Elle soupira. Et s'éloigna de Tom, lui faisant à présent face. Pénaud, il avait les yeux brillants, mais semblait refuser de croiser son regard.

« - Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je m'en veux tellement. Tu avais besoin de parler, et moi je te saute dessus … » Avoua Tom.

Chloé haussa les épaules.

« - J'en avais envie aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, et puis (elle prit les mains de Tom entre les siennes et embrassa chaque paume, tendrement) j'aimerais que ce moment soit parfait, et le faire dans une chambre d'hôtel avec des tas de journalistes juste à côté et des centaines de fans agglutinées dehors … je sais pas … je trouve ça bizarre. »

Tom la regarda avec étonnement.

« - Tu aurais été plus loin dans d'autres circonstances ? »

« - Tom, on va pas parler boutique maintenant ! Je viens de foutre en l'air votre première interview depuis quatre mois ! » S'indigna Chloé.

« - Amour … Tu n'y es absolument pour rien ! Si cet abruti de journaliste n'avait pas posé cette question, s'il avait un minimum réfléchit, rien ne serait arrivé. Et tu peux me croire, le docteur Salander va m'entendre. » La rassura Tom.

Chloé le regardait, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu m'as appelé "Amour" ! »

« - C'était pour te consoler ! Ne crois pas que ça arrivera souvent ou quoi que ce soit ! » Se renfrogna le guitariste.

« - Même quand on sera vieux ? »

« - Ah ! Mais cher amour, on ne sera jamais vieux ! Tant qu'on est ensemble, je suis immortel ! »

« - Tom, tu gagatises ! Et tu m'as encore appelé "Amour". Evite de trop faire dans la guimauve, les lecteurs vont se lasser … »

« - Je t'aime, tu le sais ? C'est pas trop gâteux pour toi, ça ? »

« - Je t'aime aussi. Tu me refais la même chose que tout à l'heure ? Tu sais, tes mains dans mon dos et tes lèvres dans mon cou … »

Saki arriva, sa longue silhouette imposant tout de suite le respect aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il adressa un immense sourire-soleil à ses protégés, et les six lui répondirent.

« - Bon, les monstres, vous ne sortez que quand je vous le dis, et surtout, vous ne vous approchez pas trop des barrières, ok ? »

« - Pourquoi on prend autant de précautions ? » S'étonna Georg.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Gustav qui répondit, récoltant un sourire de remerciement de Saki.

« - Avec cette histoire concernant Chloé, et la fille qui la regardait bizarrement tout à l'heure, il faut faire attention. Et puis c'est notre premier bain de foule en quatre mois. Alors forcément, ça attire le peuple. »

Simple, rapide, du Gustav tout craché.

Saki ouvrit la porte, et Gustav et Georg sortirent en premier, suivit de Tom et Bill tenant leurs petites amies respectives par la main, hanches contres hanches.

Chloé garda le regard fixé au sol, et si Tom ne lui avait pas tenu les mains aussi étroitement, elle se serait sans doute bouché les oreilles. Les hurlements semblaient ne faire qu'un avec les battements de son cœur, et elle fut chagrinée d'entendre quelques insultes, à son égard ou à celui de Morgane, elle ne savait plus trop, et à vrai dire, s'en moquait. Complètement.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le van, et s'y engouffrèrent avec soulagement. Par un malheureux hasard, le regard de Chloé croisa celui de la jeune fille, la motarde, qui l'avait fixé avec tant de haine. La petite amie de Tom se sentie prise de tremblements incontrôlables, et fut reconnaissante à Georg de fermer la porte coulissante du van, bloquant la vue à la mystérieuse fille.

Tom regarda Chloé avec inquiétude, et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse avec plaisir. Son odeur lui chatouillait les narines, et elle sentit peu à peu les tremblements se calmer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Chuchota Tom à son oreille, alors que le van démarrait et tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de ce dédale, sans pour autant écraser qui que ce soit.

« - Je t'expliquerais plus tard, d'accord ? » Supplia Chloé, qui se sentait à bout de nerfs.

« - D'accord. »

Tom la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il n'aimait pas être aussi sensible du sort de quelqu'un, jusqu'à présent la seule personne dont il s'était réellement soucié était Bill, et dans une moindre mesure, Georg et Gustav.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois que les yeux de Chloé menaçaient de déborder de larmes.

Il repensa à son malaise, quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Avait cru la perdre, irrémédiablement, et dans un coin de sa tête, s'était juré de la suivre partout où elle irait. En tout lieux et en tout temps. Il l'aimait, qu'y pouvait-il, à part la rendre heureuse ? Elle le méritait tellement.

Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, le bateau qui menait au pays des rêves. Au pays de ses rêves. Quand il était arrivé dans cette ville, avec son frère et ses amis, il s'attendait à vivre une année ennuyeuse au possible. Pas à rencontrer celle dont il était complètement fou.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Morgane et Bill s'isolèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier : la jeune fille devait être rentrée chez elle pour vingt heures, et ses parents ne tolèreraient aucun retard. Georg appela Eliot, qui arriva quelques quinze minutes plus tard, au grand plaisir de Chloé.

Ils étaient dans le salon à discuter, ignorant superbement Georg et Tom. Les deux petits-copains oubliés se réfugièrent dans la salle de musique, et du rez-de-chaussée, Chloé et Eliot les entendirent rejouer leurs classiques.

« - Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté comme ça… » Remarqua Chloé.

« - Oui, c'est vrai. Ca me manque … » Soupira Eliot.

« - Tu te rappels, la première chose que tu as dis à Bill et Tom sur moi ? »

« - Sur les yaourts à la mure non ? »

Chloé sourit.

« - Oui. Maintenant, c'est rare qu'il y ait un midi sans qu'on prenne notre yaourt à la mure, Tom et moi. Même Bill s'y est mis. »

« - Je les aime bien. Ils sont … surprenants. Vraiment loin de ce que j'imaginais d'eux. »

« - Moi aussi j'ai été surprise. Mais regarde nous maintenant … »

« - Toi avec ton Tom, Morgane avec Bill, et moi avec Georg. Surprenant hein ? »

« - Non. Merveilleux. »

« - Tu es heureuse. »

« - Oui. Il m'a complètement fait oublier Milo. Ma vie a repris un nouveau départ quand je l'ai rencontré. »

« - C'est horriblement niais ce que tu dis là. »

« - Je sais. Mais je suis amoureuse. »

Tom reposa sa Gisbon, et fit craquer ses doigts, en quasi-simultanée avec Georg. Ils s'étaient défoulés, vraiment.

« - Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas joué comme ça. » Fit remarquer Georg.

« - Ouais. Ca fait du bien. »

« - Tu crois qu'ils ont fini de parler, en bas ? »

« - Non. Ils sont en pleine liste de tous vos défauts et qualités. Autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'avoir fini. » Répondit Gustav en entrant dans la pièce et en s'installant derrière sa batterie.

« - Alors, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette fille, ce matin. Jeanne, c'est ça ? » Demande Tom.

« - Elle s'appelle Jade. Et il n'y a rien à dire sur elle. »

« - Comment ça ? Elle te plait non ? »

« - Euh … Oui mais … c'est que … » Bafouilla le blond en rougissant.

« - Hey, Gus, tu es peut-être doué pour comprendre et conseiller les gens, mais carrément aveugle en ce qui te concerne ! » Constata Georg, avec une pointe de regrès dans la voix.

« - Ecoutez, les mecs, elle est sympa, je lui ai donné mon numéro. Ca va pas plus loin de toute façon. Et puis, vu la vie qu'on mène, comment vous voulez que je puisse avoir le temps d'avoir une copine ? »

« - Et comment on fait nous à ton avis ? On les achète à la Foire Fouille ? » Ironisa Tom.

« - Bravo pour ta spiritualité ! Je ne suis pas sur que Chloé apprécie ce genre de commentaire. » Répliqua froidement le batteur.

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! C'est à toi d'y mettre du tiens, Gus ! Lança Tom en levant la voix.

« - Oui, je sais, et je dis juste que c'est pas facile pour moi ! Vous, vous ne voyez que vos propres problèmes. Entre le maquillage de Bill, les histoires de cul de Tom – oui je sais que c'est différent avec Chloé mais laisse moi parler, bordel ! – et celles de Georg, ça vous arrive de vous demander ce que je vis moi ? Toutes les filles sont à vos pieds, et beaucoup n'attendent qu'un coup d'œil pour enlever slip et soutiens-gorges. Moi, je suis le petit batteur, un peu enveloppé, qu'on ne voit que quelques minutes à la fin du concert, qui parle si peu, toujours à l'ouest. Les gens se foutent de savoir ce que j'aime ou ce que j'aime pas : par exemple, yen a plein qui s'imaginent que j'ai une passion pour les pates, alors que mon truc à moi, c'est plutôt le riz. »

« - C'est pareil le riz et les pates non ? » Demanda très sérieusement Georg, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Tom.

« - Te victimise pas, Gusti chéri ! » Minauda Tom avec un grand sourire. « Je sais que t'es parfois laissé un peu à l'écart, mais tu es le premier à dire qu'au fond ça t'arrange bien. Je me trompe ? »

« - Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais aussi que vous compreniez que je suis pas transparent. »

Georg et Tom se regardèrent, et une lueur de malice dans le regard, s'avançèrent de chaque côté de Gustav. D'un même geste, ils l'embrassèrent sur la joue.

L'histoire ne dit pas si ce dernier apprécia ou non le geste affectueux.


	38. Chapitre 38

Chapitre 38 : Officiel.

Peu après la conférence de presse, tous les magazines télé ou papier, ainsi que beaucoup de sites internet, diffusèrent les propos qu'avaient tenus les membres du groupe. Rapidement, on put facilement trouver des photos de Morgane et Chloé, et même d'Eliot. Si beaucoup de mauvaises langues trouvèrent à redire sur les choix sentimentaux des trois garçons, la plupart des fans accueillirent la nouvelle avec joie, expliquant que « l'amour ne pouvait qu'améliorer leur musique, et que l'inspiration ne serait que plus présente encore ».

Comme quand leurs relations avec Bill et Tom avaient été officialisées, Morgane et Chloé furent plébiscitées par bon nombre de personnes au lycée, les invitant à participer à des fêtes, à des réunions pour diverses associations. Elles refusèrent systématiquement, expliquant plus ou moins poliment et plus ou moins patiemment que leur statut de petites amies de rock stars ne changeait en rien leur personnalité, et qu'elles ne devaient pas paraitre plus cools qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Camille se fit bien sur une joie de répandre les pires calomnies à leur sujet, mais finit au bout de quelques jours par abandonner : voir Tom et Bill se fâcher en même temps en étant séparés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres était quelque chose de très impressionnant.

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, tout n'était pas au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Eliot, qui avait démissionné de son poste de surveillant, était toujours à la recherche d'un emploi, et comme il s'y était attendu, de nombreux employeurs se révélaient homophobes quand il refusait d'obtenir des rencontres avec le groupe pour la fille de son hypothétique futur employeur.

Il avait su dès le départ que ce ne serait pas facile, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi dur, aussi pénible. Si Morgane et Chloé étaient arrêtées dans la rue pour signer des autographes – ce qu'elles refusaient irrémédiablement – c'étaient plutôt les insultes qui lui tombaient dessus.

Néanmoins, ces malentendus étaient vite oubliés quand Georg le prenait dans ses bras et le rassurait. Ils ne se quittaient plus, et un soir où Eliot arriva complètement démoralisé chez Georg, ce dernier l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui montra deux tiroirs vides de la commode, tout fier de lui.

« - euh … Ils sont vides tes tiroirs. » Marmonna Eliot.

« - Oui. Ils sont vides parce que je les ai vidés. »

« - Tu pars en voyage ? »

« - Non. » Avait répondu Georg en prenant Eliot dans ses bras. « En fait, c'est pour quelqu'un à qui je tiens particulièrement que les ais vidés. Je voudrais lui proposer de vivre avec moi pour noël, parce que je l'aime comme un fou. Tu crois que ça pourrais lui plaire ? »

Eliot avait rougit, et posé ses lèvres sur celles de Georg.

« - Oui, il me semble qu'il pourrait aimer ce cadeau. Mais maintenant que tu m'as confié ce secret qui n'en est pas un, il y a des chances que celui que tu aimes soit au courant. Tu vas devoir lui trouver un autre cadeau je pense … » Suggéra doucement l'ancien surveillant avant de pousser le bassiste sur le lit.

« - Hum … ça risque d'être difficile … »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Je ne suis plus vraiment en état de réfléchir … »

Dès le lendemain, Eliot et Georg s'étaient empressés d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis, et avaient été félicités chaleureusement. Bien sûr, Gustav s'était empressé d'inscrire cet événement sur le mur des souvenirs.

Le trimestre se termina plutôt bien : les bulletins étaient pour tous satisfaisants, et même très satisfaisant pour celui de Bill.

Les vacances furent les bienvenues : le père de Chloé rentra d'un mois et demi de déplacement, et ses retrouvailles avec se fille furent joyeuses.

Contre toute attente, il fit un peu plus connaissance avec Tom, et finit par beaucoup l'apprécier, surtout en apprenant à quel point le jeune homme avait été secoué par le malaise de Chloé. Finalement, Mikael reconnut qu'il était peut-être préférable que Chloé s'installe chez Tom, puisque lui-même était sans cesse absent et que ceci ne lui permettait pas de s'occuper correctement de sa fille.

Le 20 décembre, Chloé apporta donc ses affaires à la maison, et les rangea là où Tom avait fait de la place pour elle.

Malheureusement, toute bonne nouvelle ne vient jamais seule. A la suite de son emménagement, Chloé fit une sévère crise d'angoisse provoquée, d'après le médecin, par le stress des évènements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie les dernières semaines. Cependant, elle et Gustav connaissaient la vraie cause de son angoisse : plus elle se rapprocherait de Tom, et plus elle se rapprocherait du moment où il voudrait qu'ils fassent l'amour.

Noel approchant, il fut décidé que Bill, Morgane, Tom et Chloé iraient passer le réveillon chez les parents des jumeaux, une occasion à ne pas louper pour Simone de rencontrer celles qui faisaient battre le cœur de ses fils.

Autant l'avouer, Morgane et Chloé étaient stressée à l'idée de rencontrer la maman chérie de leurs chéris. (Et avant qu'on me pose la question la répétition de chéri est volontaire).


	39. Chapitre 39

Chapitre 39 : Vers le reperd du dragon …

« - Tom … »

« - Hum … »

« - Tom … il faudrait que tu te lèves là … »

« - Je dors … Laisse moi dormir … »

Chloé soupira. Le réveiller était vraiment pénible parfois. Ils avaient plusieurs heures de voiture qui les attendaient, et elle ne tenait pas du tout à arriver en retard, ni à faire attendre Saki. De plus, elle savait pour les avoir vu en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner que Bill et Morgane étaient déjà prêts. Elle serait patiente. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait le réveiller, si ?

Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de Tom, et frémit en sentant la main du guitariste se poser tendrement sur sa cuisse nue. Ses gestes étaient tellement attentifs, tellement tendre, elle ne s'en passait pas, et sachant l'effet que lui faisaient de simples caresses au matin, elle était curieuse de gouter à des caresses plus poussées – même si elle n'avait toujours pas assez confiance en elle pour aller plus loin.

« - Tom, il faut vraiment que tu te lèves … »

Il ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus. Chloé souffla par le nez et alla vers la salle de bain.

« - Je vais me doucher, j'espère que tu seras réveillé quand j'aurai terminé. »

Elle détestait lui parler comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'être sa mère. En parlant de mère, elle angoissait un peu à l'idée de rencontrer sa … belle mère ? Elle ne savait pas trop qui elle était par rapport à elle. Belle-mère ? Cela faisait trop formel, trop sérieux. Non, Simone était seulement la mère de son amoureux. Pas petit copain. Pas compagnon. Amoureux.

Chloé se déshabilla, et malgré ses efforts, ne put éviter de voir dans le miroir son corps amaigri. Bien sûr, il eut été une époque, elle aurait été heureuse d'avoir des courbes si gracieuses, moins larges, et surtout plus aptes à plaire. Mais maintenant … Elle ne se plaisait plus, et avait la déplaisante impression de moins plaire à Tom. Au fond, elle savait que c'était faux, mais cette impression était insidieuse, et telle un serpent, se glissait dans le moindre recoin de sa conscience, si bien qu'elle se sentait moins à l'aise en présence du jeune homme.

Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau, brûlant, et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle savait que l'eau à cette température n'était pas bonne pour ses cheveux et rougissait sa peau, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de régler l'eau ainsi à chaque douche qu'elle prenait.

Tout à son bien être, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne vit pas le regard ensommeillé de Tom s'éclairer quand il la vit sous le jet d'eau. Il se figea, et laissa tomber au sol ses vêtements.

Comme au ralenti, il la vit se retourner dans la douche, et put admirer sa chute de reins à loisir.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se déshabilla nerveusement, et entra dans la douche doucement.

Il tendit la main vers le dos délicieusement cambré de la jeune fille, et du doigt dessina la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale.

Chloé frissonna sous l'attouchement, et dans un mouvement plein de pudeur effrayée, tourna la tête. Son regard s'agrandit quand elle croisa celui de Tom.

« - Mais … »

Le guitariste ne la laissa pas aller plus loin, et s'approcha doucement, posa les lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, ses grandes mains sur ses hanches fines qui avaient été peu de temps auparavant bien plus rondes.

Il sourit intérieurement quand il sentit Chloé commencer à répondre à son baiser, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'était sensiblement tendue à son contact. Il avait cru qu'elle avait peur de l'intimité avec lui à cause de son corps qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais lui, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher à ce corps.

Chloé quand à elle, ne savait plus vraiment ou donner de la tête … et des mains. Sa tête qui voulait s'enfuir en courant, ses mains qui voulaient cacher chaque parcelle de peau. Son cœur qui voulait connaître le summum de leur intimité, la preuve ultime de leur amour. Ses doigts qui voulaient conquérir le corps de Tom, se poser tels des papillons sur ses bras, dans son dos, partout. Courir sur son torse. Jouer avec ses dreads sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Si ? Elle l'aimait lui, au matin, quand il venait l'embrasser sans raison apparente, elle aimait ses attentions, le moindre de ses geste à son égard.

Elle aimait ses mains courant sur son ventre plat, ses mains venant soupeser tendrement ses seins, comme s'ils avaient été les reliques les plus précieuses. Elle aimait leurs jambes qui se mêlaient, et sentir sa raison faillir sous le plaisir et le bonheur qui l'assaillait sous les gestes de Tom.

Et puis, elle regrettait de l'avoir repoussé si longtemps, même si au fond elle avait peur de regretter la tendresse qu'il lui témoignait.

Mais regretterait-elle l'eau coulant sur elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus ? Regretterait-elle de laisser les mains de Tom courir librement sur elle, et son regard rassurer celui inquiet du guitariste ?

En cet instant, alors que Tom la retournait contre lui, et qu'elle sentait pour la première fois l'étendue du désir du jeune homme pour elle, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Juste être rassurée. Juste se sentir désirable. Juste le désirer, ou essayer de mettre des actes sur les papillons qui dansaient au plus profond de son ventre quand il la touchait, quand il l'embrassait. Quand il la serrait à l'en étouffer la nuit, mais qu'elle ne bougeait pas, heureuse aux larmes de se sentir aimée à ce point.

Et puis si les mains de Tom se faisaient baladeuses, titillant ses seins, chatouillant son intimité, quelle importance ? Les siennes non plus n'étaient pas inactives, et même si elles évitaient méthodiquement son sexe, elles le sentaient frissonner sous la pulpe de ses doigts, et son bonheur était tout simplement immense.

Les lèvres de Tom dans son cou, ses dents tirant son oreille, ses mains traçant des cercles mystérieux sur son ventre, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait l'impression que chaque atome de son corps embrassait ceux de Tom.

Et quand ils se laissèrent tomber contre le mur carrelé de la douche, que Tom l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa doucement, sans avoir été plus loin que quelques caresses, elle sentit son esprit commencer à se rebeller, à s'insurger du manque de gène du jeune homme, elle repoussa violemment la moindre étincelle de réflexion, elle était heureuse. Point.

Elle laissa Tom sortir de la douche, et attendit quelques secondes qu'il sorte pour s'enroulez dans une serviette à son tour. Elle s'assit sur rebord de la baignoire et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques instants. Elle venait de vivre les minutes les plus grisantes de sa vie, et espérait maintenant que ça se reproduirait le plus rapidement possible.

Elle eut une grimace écœurée alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux : elle qui repoussait les avances de Tom depuis des semaines, elle n'attendait plus que le moment où il reviendrait à l'attaque. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression que la seule raison pour laquelle elle l'avait repoussé était son inexpérience. Au fond d'elle, elle craignait encore de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'autant que le désir manifeste de Tom l'avait un peu effrayée.

Habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle sortit de la salle de bain, sa trousse de toilette à la main. Elle la balança dans son sac de voyage, et s'assit à côté de Tom sur le lit.

Elle l'observa mettre sa casquette, et soupira de bien être quand il posa la tête sur son épaule.

« - Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

« - Hum … Oui, pourquoi ? »

« - Rien. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Bill leur hurle de « se dépêcher à moins de vouloir se prendre la volée du siècle par Simone qui détestait les retardataires. »

« - On y va ? » Proposa Tom.

« - Oui. J'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer par ta maman … »

« - Elle est très gentille ma maman ! » Protesta Tom.

Chloé ne répondit pas et se leva, prit son sac et sortit de la chambre.

Dehors, Bill et Morgane, enlacés, les attendait à l'extérieur de la voiture, que Saki avait démarré.

Pendant trois longues heures, la voiture roula inlassablement à travers la campagne allemande. A l'intérieur, tout le monde comatait plus ou moins.

Chloé, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Tom, avait les yeux fermés sous le plaisir de sentir les doigts du guitariste dans ses cheveux et dans son cou. Elle ne cessa de penser à leur douche commune du matin, et les baisers que Tom déposait parfois sur sa joue ou sur son front ne faisaient que lui confirmer une chose : vivement la prochaine douche.

Bill et Morgane, quant à eux, étaient enlacés, et se murmuraient des petits mots doux à l'oreille.

Chloé fut réveillée par le bruit des graviers sous les pneus de la voiture quand Saki se gara. Elle se redressa, encore endormie, et regarda à l'extérieur. A quelques mètres d'elle, derrière une jolie clôture toute simple, se dressait une petite maison blanche, entourée d'un jardin qui paraissait plein de vie.

Son cœur se serra à la vue de cette maison qui respirait la joie, et la vie de famille. Les jumeaux avaient grandit dans cette maison, et c'était dans cette maison que Tom était devenu l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle aurait aimé avoir une maison comme celle-ci, moins grande que la sienne, et avec une mère en vie. Elle lui manquait tellement, de plus en plus …

Chloé ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, Tom l'attira contre lui, à peine réveillé. Bill et Morgane s'étaient eux aussi endormis, et avaient fini leur nuit sur le cuir confortable des sièges de la voiture.

Chloé ne réfléchit pas et se colla contre Tom, le visage dans son cou. Elle déposa un baiser sous son oreille, et le sentit frémir sous ses lèvres. Elle passa les bras autour de la taille fine du jeune homme, et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait voulu rester ici pour toujours, ne pas bouger, dans les bras de Tom, plus en sécurité que dans le bunker le plus protégé du monde.


	40. Chapitre 40

Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre du premier tome de la fic ! Je vais sans doute publier la suite sur un autre document, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. A moins que vous ne préfériez que je le fasse sur celui ci. C'est comme vous voulez !

Bisous !

Chapitre 40 : Rencontre avec maman ours.

Simone était stressée, tournait en rond dans la maison depuis des heures. Gordon, son deuxième mari, avait tenté de la rassurer, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Elle avait retourné toute la maison, traqué le moindre grain de poussière, et avait passé la serpillère dans tous les coins. Tous les rideaux avaient été nettoyés, les lits refaits, et les armoires rafraichies.

La veille, elle avait fait tout un tas d'emplettes, et avait rempli le garde manger et préparé tous les plats préférés de ses fils.

Maintenant, tout était prêt, et Gordon était parti travailler, elle était seule à ressasser son stress et sa hâte de revoir ses jumeaux adorés. Elle était à la fenêtre de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, et regardait par la vitre, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

Comment allaient être ses fils ? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vus, et les coups de fil et les mails s'étaient faits de plus en plus rare à compter de leur rentrée scolaire.

Elle savait que ses fils étaient amoureux, mais elle avait du mal à accepter l'idée que ses garçons grandissent. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, qu'ils avaient dix huit ans, et que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne vivaient plus dans la maison familiale, mais les savoir amoureux lui faisait quand même un peu mal, même si elle ne voulait que leur bonheur.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit une énorme voiture noire emprunter la rue et freiner aussi doucement que possible pour un engin de cette taille. Les vitres de la voiture étaient fumées, et elle ne pouvait donc pas voir ses fils à l'intérieur.

Elle aurait voulu courir, les accueillir, mais elle était figée. Ses petits étaient de retour. Pas pour toujours, mais pour Noël, qu'ils n'avaient pas fêtés en famille depuis bien longtemps. Depuis au moins trois ans en fait … Trois ans que ses fils n'avaient pas ouvert leurs cadeaux en même temps qu'elle. Trois ans qu'ils n'avaient pas préparé le gouté de Noël, celui qu'ils prenaient tous en famille le 24 en fin d'après midi, juste avant de se préparer pour réveillonner.

Finalement, elle posa tranquillement la tasse sur le plan de travail, et sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler des chaussures, pieds nus, elle sortit de la maison et couru jusqu'à la voiture, ignorant le vent qui lui glaçait les os.

Alors qu'elle approchait, elle vit Saki sortir de la voiture et s'approcher pour lui serrer la main. Elle avait toujours apprécié cet homme, il dégageait une aura de sécurité. Sa poigne de main était ferme et sèche, et Simone la préférait à celle de David, qui avait toujours les mains moites. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas David.

« - Ils ne sortent pas ? » S'étonna Simone.

« - Ils dorment. Ils sont vraiment fatigués en ce moment … »

« - Les filles sont là aussi ? » S'inquiéta Simone, comme si de rien était.

« - Oui. »

« - Parlez-moi un peu d'elle … » Demanda-t-elle soudain, alors que le silence s'était installé.

Saki fronça les sourcils.

« - Elles sont vraiment géniale. Etonnantes. Mais c'est à vous d'essayer de les connaitre. Faites confiance à vos fils. » Conseilla-t-il.

Simone sentit ses joues rougir, et se détesta d'être prise ainsi en faute, comme elle-même prenait ses fils quand ils étaient petits.

« - Je … » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« - Faites-moi confiance. Ou plutôt, faites leur confiance. » La coupa le chauffeur en s'avançant pour ouvrir la porte coulissante.

Simone sentit son cœur faire un bon quand elle vit les deux couples endormis sur les banquettes.

A l'avant, Morgane avait la tête posée sur la cuisse de Bill, et ce dernier avait glissé la main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

A l'arrière, Tom tenait la main de Chloé qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule, et dont les lèvres entrouvertes frottaient le cou.

Ils étaient juste adorables. Simone ne savait pas si le courant passerait bien avec ses … avec les petites amies de ses fils, mais en cet instant, un poids était ôté de sa poitrine. Ces filles avaient vraiment l'air amoureux, et l'air de bonheur intense qu'affichaient les jumeaux dans leur sommeil était vraiment inégalable, et Simone en était insatiable.

Elle regrettait d'avoir eu des pensées négatives pour ces jeunes filles, mais ne pouvait empêcher une pensée surtout de persister : même avec ces filles, elle voulait que ses fils restent aussi proche d'elle qu'avant.

Bien sûr, n'importe qui aurait compris que cet espoir était sans aucune chance de se voir réalisé, parce cela faisait tellement longtemps que Simone et ses fils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Cependant, l'illusion était parfaite : gâteaux et plats préférés préparés à chaque visite des garçons, cartes postales envoyées de chaque ville de concert, coups de fils fréquents.

Mais comment rester réellement proche de quelqu'un quand on ne le voit que tous les cinq ou six mois, voir même moins ? Comment ne pas devenir un étranger quand on ne partage plus que la distance qui nous sépare ?

Mais ça, Simone ne voulait pas le voir, parce que voir ceux qu'on aime le plus au monde partir du jour au lendemain, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur. Les partager avec des millions d'adolescentes pré-pubères, avec d'autres plus mûres et bien consciente des anges qui faisaient de leur vie un soleil, c'était supportable, mais les partager avec deux jeunes filles qui semblaient exemplaires, et amoureuse qui plus est, voilà qui était beaucoup moins accessible pour le petit cœur fragile de Simone.

Saki la sortit de sa contemplation.

« - Je vais sortir les valises du coffre. Je les pose où ? »

« - Dans l'entrée, merci. »

Simone se sentit misérable. Dans l'entrée. Dans l'entrée. Ses fils étaient habitués aux plus grands hôtels du continent, et Saki devait poser leurs affaires dans l'entrée. Elle se sentait indigne d'eux, et la joie de les voir faillit être assombrie par ces pensées négatives.

Tant pis. Ils la connaissaient, et elle les avait élevés, ils connaissaient la maison, y avaient fait leurs premiers concerts avec Georg et Gustav, et même sans eux, et ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tant changé que cela.

Simone soupira et tendit le bras. Caressa la joue de Bill. Sa peau était douce, autant que lorsqu'il était enfant. Imberbe, il l'avait toujours été. Il était né sans cheveux, et il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup. Puis elle effleura le bras de Tom, et sentit un frisson la parcourir. C'étaient ces gestes là qu'elle avait le matin, quand elle les réveillait pour qu'ils aillent à l'école. Quand elle les réveillait trop tôt en fait, parce que la nourrice était un passage obligé. Elle aimait ses fils, à n'en pas douter, mais jusqu'à ce que Jorg n'entre dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas été très présente. Payer les factures ne s'était jamais fait sans effort, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Même si des fois elle s'en voulait, ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que ses fils avaient eu une enfance heureuse, et Gordon s'était révélé être un très bon père de substitution, sans jamais remplacer le vrai pour autant, qui avait été très présent, et qui l'était toujours.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bill se réveiller, et tourna la tête plus franchement. Elle ne manqua pas de le voir resserrer son étreinte autour de sa copine – Morgane ?- et eut un pincement au cœur.

Encore un. Encore une aiguille plantée dans son pauvre petit cœur pourtant protégé par ses proches, et par les antistress dont elle était sur de pouvoir se passer. i Une sécurité, rien de plus./i

Elle tourna le dos, essayant de cacher ses larmes, et inspira un grand coup.

« - Maman ? »

Simone força ses lèvres à former un sourire, qu'elle éspérait convaincant et chaleureux, et se retourna. Quand ses yeux et ceux de son fils cadet se croisèrent, elle sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

« - Oh Bill ! »

Le jeune homme réveilla doucement Morgane, sans cesser de sourire, parce qu'il était vraiment heureux de revoir sa maman, qui était si petite maintenant par rapport à lui et son mètre quatre vingt et des bananes.

Morgane s'étira, regarda autour d'elle, et sourit timidement à Simone, devinant qui était cette femme si minuscule.

Elle laissa Bill se lever, et le regarda étreindre sa mère qui affichait un grand sourire qui disparut quand son fils l'enlaça. Son regard se fit froid, presque désespéré. Morgane ressentit de la pitié pour la femme : cette semaine ne serait pas évidente.


End file.
